El Fantasma del Bosque
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: 1 año después de que se resolviera el caso de mamíferos desaparecidos; los oficiales Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde siguen siendo compañeros. Pero ahora deben ser llamados a un campamento donde Nick revivirá viejos traumas de su niñez que marcaron su vida; para resolver un caso de asesinatos y niños raptados, hechos por un criminal misterioso apodado "El Fantasma del Bosque".
1. Capítulo 1: la vida 1 año después

**El Fantasma del bosque**

 **Buenas querido público de la comunidad de Zootopia, acabo de ver la película y déjenme decirle que… estuvo de cosa, me encantó. Y por eso hago este fanfic. Quiero informarles cómo funcionaré en el fanfic, así es como funcionaré, y memorícenlo porque no lo iré repitiendo por capítulo:**

Letras normales son narraciones no narradas por mi, sino que el fic se cuenta sólo.

 **Letras en negritas son ubicaciones o el tiempo que haya pasado o la ubicación y el tiempo que haya pasado.**

"Letras normales entre comillas son diálogos o un título"

[Letras entre corchetes son explicaciones con una explicación dentro en paréntesis (como así)]

 _Letras en cursiva son pensamientos del personaje._

Letras subrayadas son narraciones hechas por su servidor.

 **Un nombre en negritas.** _Seguido de unas palabras en cursivas son una canción cantada por la persona del nombre en negritas._

 *** Una estrellita en negritas después de cada párrafo es una explicación que haré al final del cap, e Irán aumentando conforme más explicaciones voy a dar, **, ***, ****, etc..**

 **Ya que aclaré vayamos al fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** la vida 1 año después

 **-Lejos de Zootopia en el bosque en la noche**

En un bosque lejos de la civilización había un campamento de Boy Scouts, el campamento de la "tropa nodriza (se puede notar en la bandera una ilustración de un tiburón nodriza)", más específico en una de las cabañas mientras los niños dormían 1 de los consejeros, un lémur sifaka que vestía un uniforme verde con un pañuelo café claro, la gorra y pantalón café oscuro estaba dibujando una especie de mapa con una linterna como única fuente de luz.

"Aquí está el campamento, y aquí está la ubicación de la cueva, está hecho" -dijo el lémur doblando el mapa (la voz del lémur es la misma que la de Kel en la serie Kenan y Kel)

Salió de la cabaña y en el asta recargado lo esperaba otro animal con el uniforme, un zorrillo.

"Jovian te tardaste" -dijo el zorrillo (la voz del zorrillo es la misma voz de Rico el zorrillo de Stuart Little 3, de hecho se llaman y se ven igual) *****

"Lo lamento Rico es que volteaba de vez en cuando para ver si los niños no miraban" -dijo Jovian mostrando el mapa- "pero aquí lo tienes"

Rico tomó el mapa, lo desdobló y lo vio para luego sonreír.

"Bien hecho, el mapa está listo"

"Y… testificado por nuestro amigo Andrew" -dijo Jovian

"¿Estás seguro que sólo nosotros 3 sabemos la ubicación de la cueva?"

"El lugar está en tierra de nadie, ningún campista o consejero de ninguno de los 3 campamentos ha cruzado tierra de nadie más que nosotros"

"Será mejor esconder el mapa" -dijo Rico guardándolo en su camisa

"Si mejor, ¿Pero dónde?"

Rico señaló el bosque- "en el bosque, en tierra de nadie" -dijo

Jovian puso cara de terror al oír lo que dijo el zorrillo.

"¿Ahora? ¿Y qué hay con las historias que nos han contado?"

"¿El Fantasma del Bosque?" -Rico empezó a reír- "¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡¿No me digas que crees en eso?! Sólo es un cuento para asustar a los niños en la fogata"

"¿Seguro?"

"Al 100%, ahora vamos"

Rico empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque, pero se detuvo al notar a su compañero que no avanzaba.

"¡Jovian!"

Jovian reaccionó y empezó a seguir a Rico.

 **-10min después**

Ahora ambos se encontraban bien adentrados en el bosque, llegaron a una formación rocosa con forma de hacha.

"Aquí es perfecto, ¿Trajiste una pala?" -preguntó Jovian

Rico mostró una pequeña pala.

"Perfecto tú entierra el mapa yo te echo aguas"

Jovian por naturaleza se trepó en un árbol, se acomodó en una rama, enlazó su cola en ella, se colgó de la rama por la cola y empezó a vigilar; mientras Rico con la pala empezaba a cavar un hoyo.

"¡¿Qué tan profundo?!"

"¡1m!" -le gritó Jovian sin verlo

Rico seguía cavando, después de 5min hizo un hueco de aproximadamente 1m de profundidad.

"¡Listo, dame el mapa!" -le dijo Rico a Jovian

Jovian bajó del árbol de un salto de fe (el que jugó "Assassins Creed" sabe qué es el salto de fe) cayendo junto al zorrillo, saca el mapa de su camisa y se lo da. Rico tomó el mapa y lo lanzó al hoyo.

"Listo ayúdame a sepultarlo"

Entre los 2 regresaron la tierra a su lugar.

"Listo, el mapa está enterrado, y sólo nosotros sabemos en dónde" -dijo Rico- "cuando acabe el verano y todos se hayan ido tú, Andrew y yo volveremos aquí a buscarlo"

"Y seremos muy ricos" -los 2 se dan el puño- "pero ya vámonos de aquí volvamos al campamento, el bosque de noche da miedo"

"Simio miedoso ok volvamos" -dijo Rico

Ambos consejeros de campamento empezaron su recorrido de regreso al campamento, pero ninguno de los 2 sabía que eran vistos por una figura oculta en las sombras.

 **-Media hora después**

"Y yo dije "oigan será mejor que obedezcan, llevo un honor guardado desde el invierno pasado y estoy a punto de sacarlo" -dijo Rico

Ambos reían por la anécdota del zorrillo.

"Debe ser un feo tener el problema de ser un zorrillo"

"¿Estás bromeando? Es un súper poder, no hago fila desde la primaria y tengo mi zona privada en el cine; además tengo amigos no estoy sólo"

Jovian empezaba a sospechar algo.

"Oye, llevamos media hora caminando y del campamento a nuestro escondite sólo fueron 10min" -dijo el lémur

"No seas dramático" -dijo Rico sonando confiado

"¿Enserio? Mira eso" -Jovian señaló a unos metros la misma formación rocosa donde enterraron el mapa- "es el mismo punto donde enterramos el mapa hemos estado caminando en un círculo"

"Tranquilo tengo una brújula" -sacó su brújula- "según esto el norte está por allá…" -vio pero la aguja cambiaba de dirección- "y por allá… por allá… por allá y por acullá"

"¡AY ACÉPTALO IMBÉCIL ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!" -gritó Jovian alterado y asustado

"Mira el lado bueno no hay tormenta" -dijo Rico

Pero como el autor es medio cruel empezaron a oírse y verse los truenos.

Jovian vio a Rico con una mirada asesina y Rico sólo le sonrió nervioso.

"Tienes suerte de que estoy cansado de tanto caminar o te ahorcaría" -dijo Jovian

"Busquemos refugio y volveremos al campamento mañana"

Ambos empezaron a buscar refugio mientras empezaba a chispear, pero Jovian seguía asustado, veía a todos lados, en una de esas vio una figura tras los arbustos, se talló los ojos y al ver no había nada.

"Oye Rico, ¿Estás seguro que las historias son sólo… eso?"

"Obvio que si, ja, los fantasmas no existen" -dijo Rico para luego reírse

Oyeron un ruido de un fuerte zarpazo que los puso en guardia.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Rico fue a donde se oyó el zarpazo.

"Ay no inventes" -se sorprendió de lo que vio

Jovian fue a donde estaba Rico y pegó un grito al ver lo que sorprendió a Rico: era un zarpazo en un tronco, se veía profundo.

"Esto no lo pudo hacer un animal el corte es delgado, profundo y limpio" -dijo Rico

"El Fantasma del Bosque"

Rico ya se hartó- "y dale ¡Ya te dije que esas cosas son sólo cuentos para asustar a los niños!" -le gritó el zorrillo- "no existe ningún Fantasma del Bosque, llevo yendo a este campamento desde cachorro, me he llegado a perder varias veces, ¿No crees que pude haberme topado con el fantasma de la leyenda? Con su gabardina negra y su…"

Oyeron otro zarpazo viendo otro tronco con la marca, luego otro, se oían y se veían troncos con marcas de zarpazos.

Rico ya se estaba asustando- "los fantasmas no existen, no hay ningún fantasma en este bosque" -intentaba convencerse a sí mismo

"No suenas convencido" -dijo Jovian

Ambos miraron abajo para no mojarse tanto el rostro y vieron una sombra, alzaron el rostro asustados y se dieron vuelta viendo una figura más grande que ellos, tenía una gabardina negra, eso y con el cielo nocturno no se le podía ver el rostro, por su pose miraba al vacío, pero al final bajó la mirada para verlos. Ambos consejeros dieron unos pasos atrás; no se quedaron a averiguar quién era y se fueron de ahí, Rico iba en 4 y Jovian iba saltando (los lémures se desplazan saltando con ambos pies a la vez), huyeron por 1min hasta que encontraron una cabaña abandonada. Ambos entraron y cerraron con seguro.

Jovian jadeaba del cansancio junto con Rico- "e… era… era el… el Fantasma del… del Bosque" -dijo

"No es… posible… LOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN"

"¡Deja de ser inmaduro!"

"¡¿Inmaduro yo?!"

Volvieron a oír ese sonido de zarpazo, 1 de ellos había llevado una linterna, alumbró donde oyeron y vieron otra marca, ahora oían el sonido pero prolongado como si en lugar de zarpazo caminara rasgando las paredes, siguieron el origen y vieron las escaleras al 2do piso y en la pared de junto había un camino de marcas de garras, Rico decidió subir.

"¿Qué haces?" -susurró Jovian

"Estoy harto de todo esto, te voy a probar que no hay fantasmas aquí voy a subir y te probaré que sólo es algún bromista" -Rico subió con la linterna

Jovian intentó detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, Rico ya había subido al 2do piso y no le quedó de otra que seguirlo.

"De todos los tipos con quien pude compartir el tesoro tuvo que ser un paranoico creyente de fantasmas" -se quejaba Rico sin importarle que Jovian lo escuchara

Llegó al 2do piso sin ver nada, Jovian estaba asomado desde la escalera.

"¿Ves? Aquí no hay nada" -se dio la vuelta para ver una sombra alumbrada por un relámpago

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la misma figura en gabardina negra. Rico empezó a asustarse.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá y tan rápido?"

La figura no dijo nada, alzó la mano derecha de donde salieron garras largas que brillaban, estaba usando un guante de jardinero (como el de Freddy Krueguer) de garras retráctiles.

"... Rico, ven aquí" -Jovian asustado le extendió el brazo a su compañero

Rico estaba paralizado, sólo podía ver a la figura avanzar arrastrando las garras del guante en la pared haciendo otro camino de marcas de garras, Rico cuando lo vio cerca logró responder y quitarse antes de que le diera un zarpazo que marcó a la pared. Ambos salieron corriendo de la cabaña, Jovian decidió huir por los árboles.

"¡Jovian!"

"¡Rico hallé el camino al campamento sigue el sonido de mi voz!"

Rico seguía corriendo mirando arriba siguiendo la voz de Jovian, pero como miraba arriba chocó con algo… o bueno… con alguien y cayó de sentón, alzó la mirada y vio al mismo sujeto misterioso con el guante.

"Mire no sé quién sea pero el juego se acabó pudo matarme" -Rico vio que volvió a sacar las navajas del guante

El sujeto toma a Rico del cuello de la camisa y lo estampa contra un árbol con fuerza.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH JOVIAAAAAAAANNNNNN"

El lémur vio la escena colgado de una rama, pero estaba tan asustado para hacer algo. Rico estaba muy asustado ahora, el sujeto alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y ahí Rico le puso ver la cara sorprendiéndolo.

"... No… puede… ser… ERES…"

Pero no acabó porque el sujeto lanzó un zarpazo, la pantalla se puso en negro y sólo se pudo oír los gritos de Rico.

 **-En Zootopia días antes**

Lejos del bosque en la utópica ciudad de Zootopia, el día empezaba y los diferentes animales se preparaban para hacer sus labores.

Hola autores de la comunidad de Zootopia, soy Pyro phoenix-bird y seré su guía en Zootopia, se ve tan diferente que en la película, debe ser que después de 1 año que los oficiales Juddy Hopps y Nick Wilde resolvieron el caso de mamíferos desaparecidos y no solo eso, también descubrieron el misterio de él por qué se hacían salvajes, todo por una pista que los padres de Judy y Gideon Grey el zorro pastelero que la agredió de niña le dieron: unas flores llamadas aulladores que crecen en la granja y vuelven locos a quienes tengan contacto con ellas, y con la ayuda de Nick Wilde descubrieron a la mente maestra detras de este crimen, la Vicealcaldesa Dawn Bellwether quien harta de los tratos del alcalde Leonzález con ayuda de las flores volvió salvajes a los depredadores para hacerlos ver una amenaza y…

Aparece Nick.

"Oye creo que ya entendieron, ellos ya vieron la película no necesitas recordárselas"

Bueno perdón.

"Déjame contar a partir de aquí" -dijo Nick viéndolos a ustedes- "bueno ha pasado 1 año desde que Judy y yo resolvimos el caso, a Bellwether le dieron 10 años por dañar tanto a depredadores como a presas, ahora todo volvió a la normalidad, presas y depredadores conviven en armonía, y yo… pues… les seré sincero dejé a la policía, me di cuenta de que no estoy hecho para eso, ahora me dedico a otra cosa. Judy no lo tomó bien, ya no me habla y que mejor la cosa se quede ahí"

Nick ahora se ocultaba en un callejón donde se topó con un pastor alemán que vestía ropa de pandillero parado cerca de un auto Dodge Charger R/T 1970 igual al de Dominic de Rápidos y Furiosos con el escape sobre el cofre y todo y fumando un cigarro.

"¿Tienes la mercancía?" -preguntó Nick

El pastor abrió el maletero.

"Échale un ojo" -dijo el pastor con voz de El Diablo (el perro rival de Delgado en Una Chihuahua de Beverly Hills con acento americano)

Dentro habían paquetes con medicina pirata.

"¿Quién las fabrica?"

Exhaló humo- "pos no sé" -negó con la cabeza

Nick se veía inseguro- "... ¿Y me aseguras que no son dañinas?" -preguntó

"Eres dramático zorro"

Nick lo pensó- "... ¿Cuánto?" -preguntó

"5 grandes"

"Ok, aquí tienes" -le dio un maletín

El pastor la abrió mostrando un fajo de billetes de 50 y 20.

"Me sorprende Sr. Wilde, antes usted era policía y ahora vende medicinas ilegales"

"La policía no fue mucho para mí, ¿Dijiste ilegales?"

"Si, fueron fabricadas con ingredientes ilegales diciendo que te sanan por fiera pero la enfermedad se mantiene en ti"

"¿Entonces dices que no te importa dañar a niños que son los que más se enferman?"

"Con ganar dinero no me importa tener muy enferma a la gente de Zootopia"

"Eso era lo que quería oír" -se quitó la camisa verde mostrando su traje de policía

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Ya habló!" -gritó Nick

De un bote de basura salió Judy.

"Kurt Cowits quedas bajo arresto por venta y tráfico de drogas" -dijo Judy mostrando la placa

Nick los miró a ustedes.

"¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que enserio dejé la policía?"

"Nick si sigues hablando solo van a pensar que estás loco" -dijo Judy

"No hablaba sólo, hablaba con ellos" -Nick los señaló

Judy volteó a verlos, pero eso la distrajo y Kurt salió corriendo.

"¡Se escapa!"

"Vamos por él" -empezaron a perseguirlo

"¡Aquí la oficial Hopps tenemos una persecución de un pastor alemán con chaqueta de motociclista, pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte rasgados y gorra con daga bordada por la 5ta avenida y se dirige al centro!" -avisó Judy por un comunicador

Nick se desvió del camino.

"¡¿Nick a dónde vas?!"

"¡Tengo un plan tú sigue tras de él!"

Judy iba a detenerlo pero ya estaba lejos así que decidió seguir.

"¡Alto en el nombre de la ley!"

"¡Una tierna conejita no va a detenerme!" -gritó Kurt

"¡Solo algunos pueden decirme tierna y tú no estás en la lista!"

Llegaron al centro, el plan del pastor era simple: si llegaba al tren estaría a salvo.

"¡Ya ríndete policía ya perdiste!"

Hubiera llegado al tren pero cuando estaba por entrar fue golpeado por un palo negro.

Esperen hay que ver eso de nuevo en 3 ángulos: 1 con la cámara atrás de él, otro con la camara frente a él y él último con la cámara arriba de él. Ahora:

Se ve la espalda del perro y el golpe. Se ve al perro correr con la cámara frente a él y él golpe. Se ve a perro corriendo y la cámara apuntando arriba de él y él golpe que lo dejó en el suelo (si vieron Gigantes de Acero es como cuando Atom le da el golpe definitivo a Twin Citties que se repitió 3 veces en diferente ángulo).

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

Del tren salió Nick quien llevaba un bokken de color negro con un dragón oriental pintado a lo largo del palo en espiral, y el mango tenía una cabeza de dragón oriental de plata con la boca abierta y de su boca salía el palo del bokken, Nick tenía el arma en la mano apoyada en su hombro. ******

"Lo siento amigo pero sin boleto no entras" -dijo Nick

El pastor iba a levantarse pero Nick puso la punta de su arma en el pecho del pastor regresándolo al suelo. Llegaron Judy y el oficial McCuerno quien llegó después del aviso de Judy.

Nick sacó unas esposas de su cinturón- "tienes el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienes el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puedes pagar un abogado, se te asignará uno de oficio ¿Te han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?" -lo esposó y recitó los Derechos Miranda

"No es la 1ra vez que me los dicen"

"No es la 1ra vez y nunca aprendes" -dijo Judy

"No pueden arrestarme sin pruebas"

"Tienes un auto en un callejón lleno de drogas" -dijo Judy

"Puede no ser mío"

"Oficial Hopps él tiene razón sin pruebas definitivas no podemos arrestarlo" -dijo el oficial McCuerno

"¿Habla de esto?" -Nick mostró la pluma zanahoria que Judy le regaló

Nick reprodujo la grabación- "con ganar dinero no me importa tener muy enferma a la gente de Zootopia" -apagó la grabación

"¿Me grabaste?"

"Es una treta tesoro, boom" -dijo Judy

"Yo me lo llevo, buen trabajo oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde" -el oficial McCuerno se lo llevó

Judy vio a Nick- "Oye bien hecho, ¿Cómo supiste que tomaría el tren?" -preguntó

"Elemental mi querida Zanahorias, yo antes era estafador era normal para mi escapar de la ley, y aprendí que todo ladrón o asesino o estafador para escapar de la ley siempre toma el camino fácil, cuando vi que se dirigía al centro supuse que se dirigía al tren, yo sólo esperé a que pasara por aquí para emboscarlo" -Nick movió como bate el bokken

"¿Y por qué traes ese palo japonés?"

"Se llama bokken, es un sable de madera con forma de katana, un arma para golpear"

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Mi abuelo enseña karate, me enseñó hasta que cumplí 18 y me regaló este bokken en mi último cumpleaños"

"Wow, debió ser un gran hombre"

Nick la miró confundido- "Judy, él sigue vivo" -dijo

Judy abrió los ojos- " _ay qué pena_ " -pensó- "lo siento"

"No importa no lo sabías, no le digas a Bogo pero perdí mi macana y decidí reemplazarla con el bokken"

"Tú tranquilo no digo nada"

 **-En la comisaría**

En la sala de juntas de la comisaría estaban Nick, el oficial McCuerno, el oficial Garraza (el leopardo gordito de la recepción por si lo olvidaron), un lobo, un toro y un león platicando.

"¿Y saben cómo quedó el foco después de declarársele a la foca?" -preguntó el toro policía con la voz de Otis la vaca de La Granja (la película)

"¿Cómo quedó?" -preguntó el oficial McCuerno

"Pues bien prendido" -los demás empezaron a reír

"Oigan y… ¿Les sirvió el libro que les presté? ¿Ese de cómo declararse a su chica en 10 lecciones?" -preguntó el oficial Garraza

"Si, aquí lo tengo" -dijo Nick mostrando el libro- "pero a mi la verdad te lo regreso porque no me sirvió" -se lo devolvió

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó el lobo con voz de Balto de las películas de Balto, y se llama igual

"No me sirvió, seguí al pie de la letra lo que dice el libro" -lo tomó y lo abrió- "mira aquí dice "1ra leccion: lleve a su chica a un lugar romántico""

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues me la llevé a la sala de la casa con la chimenea encendida" -dijo Nick y sus amigos le gritaron "uuuuuuhhhhhhh"- "2da lección: tómela de las manos y con ojos tiernos y voz sexy dígale "María, quiero decirte algo importante""

"Uy ¿Y qué pasó?" -preguntó el león con la voz de Simba

"Pues que la agarré de las manos y con ojos tiernos y las voz más sexy que pude hacer dije " María, quiero decirte algo bien importante"" -dijo usando la misma voz que usó y lo felicitaron

"¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?" -preguntó el oficial McCuerno

"Aquí dice el libro, 3ra lección: apague la luz y dígale al oído… y ahí fue donde me falló todo" -dijo Nick

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó te cacheteó?"

"No, con la luz apagada ya no pude leer lo que seguía" -sus amigos se rieron de eso- "digo, soy un zorro, pero no un zorro volador filipino" *******

Los demás rieron.

"¿Oye y a ti si te sirvió Memo?" -preguntó Garraza al toro

"No, no a mí tampoco" -dijo tomando el libro- "porque en donde se quedó Wilde dice 3ra lección: apague la luz y dígale al oído susurrando con voz sexy "te quiero María", ¡Y que me da una cachetada!"

"¿Y eso?"

"Es que mi chica se llama Betsy no María" -sus amigos empezaron a reír

"María era un ejemplo tenías que ponerle el nombre de tu chica" -dijo Nick riendo- "yo no le dije María le dije Judy" -siguió riendo- "¡el oficial del Toro es un…!"

"¡Menso!" -dijeron los otros

El oficial del Toro se sintió muy ofendido.

"En un par de días será el cumpleaños de Judy y estoy muy decidido, ese día me le voy a declarar" -lo felicitaron- "aprovecharé el día de mañana para llevarla a un lugar que le va a encantar y al día siguiente en su cumpleaños le diré todo"

"Vaya un zorro y una coneja, ya me imagino a los cachorros" -dijo el oficial del Toro sonrojando a Nick

"Nombre Memo antes de imaginar a los cachorros imagina 1ro todo eso" -el oficial Balto señaló completo a Nick- "entrando en todo esto" -dijo midiendo con sus manos el tamaño de Judy

Nick se sonrojó más- "¡Oigan ya basta!" -les gritó- "debo ir a conseguir mi sorpresa, díganle a Bogo que tuve que salir" -tomó su bokken, se lo colgó de la espalda con un sujetador y se fue

Y por azares del destino llegó Judy.

"Ay amigos qué bueno que no están ni Nick ni Bogo quería hablarles" -dijo Judy sentándose donde estaba antes Nick- "estoy muy nerviosa, porque creo que Nick se me quiere declarar; creo que ayer lo iba a hacer pero se fue la luz y no me dijo nada"

"¿Y por qué estás nerviosa?" -preguntó el oficial Garraza

"¿Cómo qué por qué? Imaginen él es un zorro y yo una coneja, 2 especies que antes eran enemigos naturales"

"Pero ustedes no se ve que les afecte"

"Como amigos y como compañeros, pero como novios es algo diferente"

"¿Amas a Wilde?" -preguntó el oficial del Toro

"Pues… él es muy especial para mí"

"Pues que no te de pena" -dijo el oficial Balto

"Pero esto será un drama peor que Romeo y Julieta"

"Pues ya lo dice la canción: no dejes que nuestro amor se transforme en tragedia como Julieta, yo sólo quiero estar contigo ¡Aunque esté prohibido!" -cantó Garraza

"Es que…"

"Es que nada Hopps, si amas al zorro que hace popsy-patitas entonces no debe importante la opinión de nadie y si a sus familias no les gusta pues que les valga, escápense"

"Pues yo le voy a dar un regalo la hora de que se me declare"

"¿Qué le vas a dar?" -preguntó el oficial del Toro

"Un bombón"

"¿Un bombón? ¿Solo 1? A ver déjanos verlo" -Judy sólo extendió ambos brazos con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados- "¿Y el bombón?"

"Soy yo, ¿Apoco no soy un bombón?"

"Bombón pero no para su dulcería" -dijo McCuerno, los demás rieron y Judy saltó y lo cacheteó

"Yo espero que el día de mi cumpleaños mañana se me declare"

"¿Tu cumpleaños es mañana?"

"Si, ¿Por?"

" _Ay y Nick cree que es pasado_ " -pensaron todos a la vez- "no, por nada" -dijeron a la vez

"Uy dejé mi pluma en la patrulla ya regreso" -Judy se fue

"¿Disparejo a ver quién le dice Nick la fecha real del cumpleaños de Judy?" -sugirió el oficial Garraza

"Vas" -dijeron los otros

Todos juntaron las manos.

"¡Dis-pa-re-jo!" -dijeron al unísono y mostraron lo que les salió, todos menos el oficial Garraza tenían los puños cerrados y él tenía la mano abierta

"Tú le dices" -dijo el oficial McCuerno

Hizo un puchero- "Está bien" -dijo

 **-Ya de noche**

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" -le preguntó Judy a Nick quien iba en la patrulla

"Sí seguro, pediré un taxi"

"Pero tu casa me queda de paso"

"No iré a casa ahora, mi familia se va a reunir a cenar, toda la familia estará junta y hace tiempo que no los veo" -dijo Nick

"Ok ¿Te veo mañana entonces?"

"Como siempre Zanahorias, te veo" -Judy se fue

Nick esperó hasta que llegó un taxi manejado por un hipopótamo.

"TAXI" -gritó y se detuvo

El oficial Garraza iba buscando a Nick hasta que lo vio subirse al taxi.

"¡Nick espera!" -empezó a correr

Nick lo vio pero por sus señas parecía que se despedía- "¡Hasta mañana!" -cerró la puerta y el taxi se fue

El oficial Garraza ya se había cansado.

"Ay debo… dejar... las rosquillas" -jadeaba- "se me olvidó decirle lo del cumpleaños de Judy… bueno él lo descubrirá"

 **-En otra parte**

La familia Wilde estaba reunida.

"Oh qué fantástico nada mejor que reunir a toda la familia para degustar una comida apetitosa" -dijo la Sra. Wilde la madre de Nick con unas bandejas y las sirve en la mesa donde estaban los demás (la madre de Nick como nunca habló en la película le puse la voz de la Tía May en El Sorprendente Hombre Araña, Sally Field)

"Maldita sea hijo, hace tiempo que no te veíamos ni en pinturas me alegra de que hayas venido" -dijo el Sr. Wilde el padre de Nick con la voz del Dr. Curtis Connors "El Lagarto" de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña

"Si Nicky te has convertido en un señor policía y te das tantos aires que no quieres ver ni a tu familia" -dijo otro zorro un poco mayor que Nick, su hermano mayor con la voz de Nico el canario de Río que tiene una tapa de refresco como sombrero y pandero

"El trabajo me tiene muy ocupado Robin" -dijo Nick

En la mesa estaban Nick, sus padres, su hermano Robin, un zorrito de 8 años (parecido a Nick cuando era cachorro), una zorro como de la edad de Nick vestida de hip hopera y el abuelo que usaba un kimono samurái color negro y ojos rasgados.

El abuelo pasó un plato con una langosta (su voz es la de Miyagi de Karate Kid, Pat Morita)- "watashi wa robusutā o shitakunai watashi wa shīfūdo o nikumu shitte imasu" -dijo en japonés y ve a Nick (traducción: no quiero langosta saben que odio los mariscos)- "Watashi wa wakai matomona dōbutsu wa nichiyōbi to tokubetsuna inori ni kazoku de atsumatta, to wareware wa kōrei-sha o sonkei nikorasu" -dijo y todos le entendieron (traducción: Nicholas cuando yo era joven los animales decentes se juntaban con sus familias los domingos y en las oraciones especiales, y respetábamos a los mayores) ********

"Te estás perdiendo los años de inocencia del pequeño Víctor y te lo lamentarás toda la vida" -dijo Robin al lado de Nick señalando al cachorro que era su hijo el cual estornudó tiernamente- "es tu sobrinito"

"Mi bebé tiene gripita" -dijo la Sra. Wilde acariciando a Víctor que estaba a su lado hablando como la típica abuela

El abuelo empezó a toser.

"Cuidado cubran sus platos antes de que se contaminen" -dijo el Sr. Wilde y todos cubren sus platos

"Otōsan no inryōsui" -dijo la Sra. Wilde en japonés (traducción: papá bebe agua)

El abuelo hace caso.

"Watashi wa buta o haku kuso ̄" -se quejó el Sr. Wilde tallándose el brazo con una servilleta (traducción: maldita sea me escupiste cerdo)

"Hana o tojite, futatabi watashi o bujoku shi, watashi wa o shiri o kerimasu yo" -le advirtió el abuelo a su yerno (traducción: cierra el hocico y vuélveme a insultar y te pateo el trasero)

"Dinos Nick ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?" -preguntó su madre que usaba un vestido verde con destellos azules y amarillos (como el vestido de Alegría en Intensamente)

"Ah pues… bien, hoy detuvimos a un traficante de drogas"

"Wow mi hijo deteniendo maleantes, te soy sincero nunca te imaginé de azul" -dijo su padre que usaba la misma ropa que Furia de Intensamente, la camisa blanca con corbata y pantalón negro

"Y adivinen le di un buen golpe en la cara con el bokken que me dio el abuelo" -Nick lo mostró y vio a su abuelo- "wtashi wa anata no sofu to kare no hitto bokutō" -le dijo (traducción: lo golpeé con tu bokken abuelo)

"Jajaja, sore wa watashi no mago, hontō no senshida to watashi wa jibun jishin o hokori" -dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa (traducción: ese es mi nieto, todo un guerrero y me enorgulleces)

"Bisabuelo" -lo llamó Víctor pero el abuelo no hizo caso (el cachorro tiene la voz de Rodney Ojalata de la película Robots cuando era un niño)- "bisabuelo… bisabuelo te estoy hablando"

"Víctor campeón te recuerdo que el abuelo no habla español" -dijo su padre y voltea a ver a su abuelo- "sofu, bikutā wa hanashite imasu" -llamó la atención de su abuelo y señala a su hijo (traducción: abuelo, Víctor te está hablando)

El abuelo voltea a ver a su bisnieto- "Nan chanpion?" -preguntó (traducción: ¿Qué sucede campeón?)

Víctor volteó a ver a su padre- "¿Papá qué dijo?" -preguntó

"Preguntó que qué sucede" -respondió Robin

"Dile que si me podría ayudar con mi tarea de Geografía, nos pidieron estudiar la cultura de un país y exponerlo, es para el trabajo final antes de las vacaciones de verano y como el bisabuelo es de Japón podría hacer mi exposición sobre Japón, pregúntale si puede ayudarme, es dentro de 1 semana"

"Jeje, ok yo le pregunto" -dijo Robín y ve a su abuelo- "sofu, bikutā wa, anata ga isshūkan de gakkō de no tenran-kai no tame ni nihon'nobunka o manabu no o tasukeru koto ga dekiru ka dō ka to iimasu" -tradujo (traducción: abuelo, dice Víctor que si puedes ayudarlo a aprenderse la cultura de Japón para hacer una exposición en la escuela que es para una semana)

"Ohh, ōkē" -dijo el abuelo

"Dice que está bien" -dijo Robin

"Gracias bisabuelo" -Víctor se levantó para abrazarlo y se volvió a su lugar

"Jibun no shigoto to watashinokazoku o shien suru yōna nanimonai, to Nihon o rikōru" -dijo el abuelo sonando nostálgico en la última parte (traducción: nada como ayudar a mi familia con sus labores, y más recordando Japón)- "ā nani no omoide, watashi wa soko ni keiken shitanode, ōku no koto, heiwade watashi no tsuma no nokori, watashi no ōku no yūjin, watashi no karate to no yakusoku o oshieru watashinochichi wa watashi ga watashitachi no tame ni, yoi tabemono, subete no korera no jūyōna basho o shitte iru koto o kyōyū suru tame ni tsukura remashita" -si sonaba muy nostálgico y suspiró (traducción: ay qué recuerdos, tantas cosas que experimenté allá, mi esposa que en paz descanse, mis muchos amigos, mi padre enseñándome karate y la promesa que le hice de compartir lo que sé, la buena comida, todos esos lugares significativos para nosotros)- "Sorera no kioku wa," -dijo (traducción: que recuerdos aquellos)

El Sr. Wilde un poco harto dijo- "me ofrezco voluntario para sacar a ese anciano de su miseria" -dijo

Su esposa dio una palmada a la mesa- "JAMES, no te permito que hables así de papá" -lo regañó

"Mei nē, kare wa watashi ni nani o iimashita ka?" -le preguntó el abuelo a su sobrina nieta (traducción: oye sobrina, ¿Qué me dijo él?)

La prima de Nick le tradujo lo que ambos tíos suyos dijeron y el abuelo dijo:

"Ā, iya, anata wa Kumiko wa, anata no otto o kika sete musuko ni kite, koko ni hijō ni chikai let' m, anata wa yotsunbai ni natte modotte ikuga, modori no aku ga yoi kuru koto ga wakari, jibun jishin o mamoru tame ni hitsuyō wa arimasen." -retó el abuelo a James (traducción: Oh no Kumiko déjalo no necesitas defenderme de tu esposo, vamos yerno, vamos aquí estoy muy cerca, ven que vas a volver en cuatro patas, vendrás bien pero volverás mal)

El Sr. Wilde apretaba el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

"Shiraga de konran matawa watashi wa yowai rōjin nai ndakedo, hyaku teidoda koto wa arimasen" -dijo confiado el abuelo (traducción: no te confundas por las canas o que estoy cerca de los 100 años, no soy ningún anciano débil)

Y así ambos empezaron a discutir uniéndose la Sra. Wilde, y Nick negó con la cabeza mientras comía.

"Qué familia" -dijo

 **-En el patio de la casa de Nick**

"Bueno lectores, fue una cena entretenida, ver a la familia es relajante, pero estoy en casa, y no vivo solo, comparto la casa con alguien que ya vieron antes, mi prima Vixy, la que estaba en la cena vestida de Hip Hopera" -les dijo Nick

 **FLASHBACK**

Minutos antes en la cena.

"Como extraño a Megan" -dijo ella con la voz de Jade la chica mala de Victorious

El Nick que estaba en la cena la señaló- "ella" -dijo y se sorprendió- "acabo de hacer una ruptura de la 4ta pared dentro de otra 4ta pared, esto es… increíble

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"De seguro se preguntarán "¿Acaso dijo que extraña a Megan?", pues eso tiene explicación, verán Vixy no es una hembra cualquiera, ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo de la forma más educada?" -les susurra lo siguiente- "se siente atraída por las hembras" -volvió a hablar normal- "así es como lo oyen, es por eso que no me da pena que me vea en ropa interior, y a ella no le da pena que yo la vea. Ella es algo seria, muchas veces divertida, es una atleta… y creo que está enamorada de Judy… ¿Que por qué lo creo? Un día estaba lloviendo y la patrulla se nos descompuso, mi casa quedaba cerca así que la llevé a pie, ella me contó que estaba en el baño, se quitó su ropa mojada para ponerla en el cesto de la ropa y con el pelaje mojado y pegado al cuerpo se veía su físico para no decir figura y mi prima se le quedó viendo como un depredador dispuesto a cazar a su presa, ¿Que si debería sentir celos? Pues sé que es mi prima pero si siento un poco de celos"

Nick entró a la casa, se quitó su uniforme, se puso su ropa habitual (ya saben la camisa verde hawaiana y el pantalón café), se sentó en el sillón y encendió la tele en el noticiero.

"A tan sólo 2 meses de haber subido en ZooTube su 1er sencillo "Justo la forma que eres", el nuevo artista Bruno Mongoose ya es 1 de los muchos artistas con más reproducciones en el año" -dijo la Jaguar reportera acompañada del alce reportero y en medio de ambos un cuadro sale mostrando un vídeo musical de una mangosta de pelaje color ocre con lentes de sol, sombrero, chaqueta de mezclilla abrochada y pantalones negros

"Y mañana será su 1er concierto, los boletos iniciaron su venta hace 2 semanas y hoy en día están agotados" -dijo el alcé reportero- "y tenemos una entrevista que hizo 1 de nuestros colegas al cantante hace 2 días"

Muestran en un cuadro a un caballo reportero quien entrevistaba a la pequeña mangosta.

"Señor Mongoose, usted empezó su carrera en ZooTube y en menos de lo que se esperó ya es toda una estrella, ¿Cómo se siente con eso?"

"Pues le soy sincero, desde que era cachorro siempre quise ser cantante, decidí iniciar algo simple en ZooTube como muchos artistas, hasta incluso Gazelle inició ahí, pero jamás imaginé que me verían muchos, 1 sólo de mis vídeos, 1,000,000 de visitas en sólo 2 días" -dijo Bruno que tenía la voz de Roberto el guacamayo azul de pelo largo de Río 2 cuyo actor de voz es Bruno Mars, el artista el cual inspiré a Bruno Mongoose

"Y ahora su sueño se cumple, ¿Qué se siente hacer tu 1er concierto?"

"Pues en parte me siento sorprendido, en parte alegre y en parte nervioso"

"¿Por qué nervioso?"

"Porque esperaba que me viera el amor de mi vida"

"Oh la mangosta macho tiene su hembra" -dijo sonando picarón

"Bueno si es mi hembra pero no es una mangosta, ella es un hurón"

"¿2 especies diferentes? ¿No te da miedo que digan algo de ustedes?"

Nick esperaba la respuesta de Bruno Mongoose, hasta que:

"No, no me da miedo lo que la gente piense, lo que si me da miedo es que ella se separe de mi, no es sólo mi escritora, es la chica que hizo que fuera lo que soy" -mira a la cámara- "y para todos aquellos que estén enamorados de alguien que sea de una especie diferente no dejen que eso sea un obstáculo, si se aman pues ámense, ámense por encima de todo, que no les de pena que los demás los vean raro, la opinión más importante de su relación es la de ustedes"

"¿Me habla a mí?" -se dijo Nick a si mismo

"Te hablo a ti" -Bruno señaló a la cámara

"Bueno Sr. Mongoose otra pregunta: ¿Qué era antes de ser cantante?" -preguntó el caballo reportero

"Ah pues, crecí en un pequeño pueblito granjero a kilómetros de Zootopia"

"¿Y a qué se dedicaba ahí?"

"Mi familia se encargaba de la distribución de uvas"

"¿Uvas?"

"Si, teníamos un huerto de uvas, a eso se le llama viña o viñedo protegido con cercas de alambre de púas, teníamos una gran plantación de vides"

"¿Vides?"

"Se le llama vid al árbol donde crecen las uvas, yo me encargaba con mi hermana y unos primos a cortar los racimos de las ramas"

"¿Y qué hacían con las uvas?"

"Las distribuíamos como fuese ya sea en jugo, vino, jalea de uva, pays de uva, racimos, pasitas, etc…"

"Debió ser entretenido"

"Ni tanto trabajar en la granja no es un juego hay que levantarse temprano, y trabajar todo el día en el sol con algunos minutos de descanso"

"Wow… interesante, una última pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Muchos se lo andan preguntando "

"Oh bueno si quieren saber yo tengo 26 años"

"Y con esto concluye la entrevista, en unos días será el concierto si tienes boletos asiste, si no pos a verlo en la tele, vuelvo con mis amigos"

El cuadro desapareció, Nick le cambió de canal y apareció su prima Vixy.

"Un gran concierto"

"Si, y llevaré a Judy a este"

"¿La conejita linda? ¿No escuchaste? Los boletos se agotaron" -dijo Vixy

"Entonces… ¿Qué son estos?" -dijo Nick mostrando 2 boletos

Vixy sorprendida los toma y los ve bien.

"Se ven auténticos"

"Porque son auténticos"

"¿Ladrónde los conseguiste?"

Nick se indignó al oír eso- "¿Cómo es eso de "ladrónde los conseguiste"? Te recuerdo que ahora soy policía, los boletos me los regalaron" -toma los boletos y los guarda

"Ok tranquilo Nicky, ya hay que dormir"

"Buenas noches" -Nick y Vixy se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir

 **-Minutos antes en casa de Judy**

Judy ya no vivía en ese pequeño departamento con sus vecinos ruidosos, cuando se enteró que tenía 2 hermanas mayores viviendo en Zootopia se fue a vivir con ellas, estaba viendo las noticias y llegó a donde le hicieron la entrevista a Bruno Mongoose y cuando dijo sobre su noviazgo con una hurón ella dijo lo mismo que dijo Nick:

"¿Me habla a mí?"

"Te hablo a ti" -Bruno señaló a la cámara

Judy apagó la tele, esas palabras del cantante le dieron confianza. Vio que llegaban sus hermanas Bonnibel y Carrie (se pronuncia Querry).

"Judykiss sigues despierta" -dijo Bonnibel, ambas hermanas mayores son gemelas y tienen la misma voz, la de Pepper la asistente y pareja de Tony Stak en las películas de Iron Man

"Estaba viendo las noticias, pasaron una entrevista con Bruno Mongoose"

"Ah es un galán, ¿Conseguiste boletos? Porque Carrie y yo los tenemos desde hace semana y media"

Judy bajó las orejas con una mirada triste.

"No, creo que no iré"

"Lástima, pero ahora a dormir, buenas noches" -dijo Bonnibel y ambas se van a dormir

"Buenas noches" -Judy se fue a su cuarto, se puso una pijama blanca, se acostó y se fue a dormir con el pensamiento- " _mañana será un gran día_ "

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Un homenaje a nuestro querido amigo de la infancia, el lémur Jovian que murió a los 20 años el 11/Nov/2014. Tal vez lo conozcan como Zaboomafoo el simpático lémur sifaka de la serie Zaboomafoo protagonizada por los Hermanos Kratt. Hasta siempre Jovian.**

 **** El bokken es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón, principalmente en: la esgrima clásica japonesa o Kenjutsu, la esgrima tradicional moderna o Kendō, el arte de desenvainar y cortar con el sable o Iaidō, y el arte de la esgrima con bastón o Jōdō. Y así mismo es usado en otras en artes marciales japonesas tradicionales esencialmente sin armas como parte integral de su práctica como: el Aikidō, el Ninjutsu, el Judo, el Karate Do y el Kobudo. Es utilizado fundamentalmente como un reemplazo o representación del sable real o katana.**

 ***** El zorro volador filipino es un raro murciélago megaquiróptero de la familia Pteropodidae. Es el murciélago de mayor tamaño conocido en el mundo, son murciélagos de fruta, se les llaman así por su semejanza facial con los zorros, enserio parecen zorros con alas; tienen una envergadura de 1.5m y un peso hasta 1.2kg. Los machos son mayores y más pesados que las hembras.**

 ****** ¿Una langosta? Pues sí como lo oyen. Les explico, los mamíferos son los que gobiernan el planeta en este universo, por lo que no pueden comer carne de otros mamíferos, sólo comen carne de mariscos y aves que ahí como aquí son animales no pensantes.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el 1er cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Quién era el de la gabardina?**

 **¿Nick sabrá la fecha real?**

 **¿Judy y Nick se van a declarar?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 2: un cumpleaños para recordar**


	2. Capítulo 2: guardaespaldas

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** Gracias, esa era la idea. No, pero he visto muchas películas de Disney. Si eso fue de Deadpool. Yo no critico a los homosexuales, también son personas.

 **BoltyRex.** Scooby Doo, adoraba esa serie. Gracias por eso. No he leído a Sherlok Holmes te soy sincero. Bueno no soy de los que se centra en sólo un personaje. Bueno gracias por ayudarme con Judy. Espero mantenerme así.

 **djs from mars fan.** Aquí la tienes.

 **luciayshadow.** Gracias, lo de las voces fue idea de un amigo.

 **Joan.** Me gustó Zootopia. Bueno siendo un Fanfic u no conociendo mucho de la infancia de Nick puse eso. Gracias, pero ya alguien me ayudará con eso.

 **Mr. F Grillo.** Gracias por eso. Lo de la 4ta pared ya lo respondí. Las voces son para que encajen con el personaje.

 **CipherX.** Jeje lo consideraré, no odio a Roberto en todo, sólo lo odio en sus fics.

 **Denoyt.** Ya alguien me ayuda con Judy. Gracias.

 **Otro loco mas.** Jaja, me encantó Deadpool. Lo de las voces no es original, otro autor de Zootopia ya lo hace, Predalien-Gaiden, los que lean los invito a ver su fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** guardaespaldas

Ya era de mañana, sonó el despertador, Nick despertó pesadamente, bostezó y apagó el despertador.

"Ya amaneció" -bostezó otra vez, se estiró como le hacen los perros, se levantó y fue a ducharse

 **-En casa de Judy**

Ella seguía durmiendo, con esa sonrisa parecía un ángel, de repente entraron sus hermanas con una sonrisa, reían a lo bajo, una contó hasta 3 y ambas empezaron a cantar despertando a Judy.

"Que tengas un buen cumpleaños, que tengas un buen cumpleaños, que tengas un buen cumpleañooooooooossssssss…" -hicieron una pausa viendo a Judy sonreir- "feliz cumpleaños a…" -ya no sabían qué cantar- "ti… Judyyyyyyyyy" -terminaron con ambos brazos extendidos

"Ay chicas lo recordaron" -Judy vio su reloj- "wow, madrugaron"

"Es que queríamos sorprenderte y lo planeamos" -dijo Bonnibel

"Mamá y papá te envían esto" -Carrie le da un sobre

Judy toma el sobre, lo abre y dentro ve una foto de sus padres, sus hermanos y hasta Gideon Grey, todos saludando y decía arriba "Feliz Cumpleaños Judy". Judy sonrió.

"¡Que lindos de su parte… la llevaré a enmarcar, gracias hermanas!" -les da un abrazo que ellas corresponden

Judy después de desayunar se coloca su uniforme, al verse en el espejo talla su placa hasta que brilla y se va a la comisaría.

 **-Con Nick**

Nick se había puesto su uniforme, llegando a la cocina se encontró con Vixy quien hacía el desayuno.

"Vixy, ¿Cómo anda mi prima favorita?"

"Con las patas, y soy tu única prima"

"Por eso eres mi favorita" -Nick le dio un golpe amistoso- "¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?"

"Ah si Nick, sólo hice para 2… invité a una amiga a comer"

Nick puso cara de -_-.

"Bien voy a desayunar fuera"

Nick tomó dinero para pedir un taxi, pero cuando abrió vio a 2 cachorros quienes estaban a punto de tocar la puerta: un niño nutria de 10 años y una niña ocelote de 5 años ambos con el uniforme de scouts (mismo que Nick usó de cachorro).

"Ahh… ¿Hola?"

Ambos niños se vieron entre ellos y la niña le hizo una seña al niño para que hable.

"Ah si… hola señor…" -el niño ve la placa de Nick- "Wilde" -dijo diciendo el apellido como se escribe

"No se dice Wilde se dice Waild" -les corrigió Nick

"Lo siento, Sr. Wilde, somos exploradores de la "Tropa Nodriza", equipo verde" -dijo el niño con voz de Billy Thunderman de The Thundermans

Nick puso una sonrisa algo nostálgica- "la tropa nodriza, buen grupo Scout, yo formé parte cuando era cachorro" -dijo

"¿Enserio? Entonces conoce el juramento"

"Porsuclaro, levantas la pata derecha y recitas prometiendo ser valiente, leal…"

"Servicial y confiable" -dijeron los 3, Nick baja las manos abiertas y los niños las chocan con él

"Si es un nodriza" -dijo la niña al niño, la niña tenía la voz de Bia Gunderson la hija de Blu en Río 2- "entonces esto será fácil. Como verá estamos vendiendo galletas para juntar el dinero suficiente para conseguir suministros nuevos para nuestro campamento anual en el bosque" -dijo la niña quien señalaba una carretilla para elefantes llena de cajas de galletas- "¿Gusta cooperar? Son 5 dólares por caja, hay de chispas de chocolate, chispas de menta, fresa, pasas, m&m's, etc… etc… etc..."

Nick vio la carretilla, señaló las cajas y movía los labios, las estaba contando.

"Son 30 galletas, sin ofender pero… ¿No están algo reducidos para ir solos de puerta en puerta vendiendo todas esas galletas?"

Ambos se miraron a sí mismos, luego el niño lo vio y le dijo:

"¿Y usted no está algo… zorro para ser policía?"

Nick lo miró con cara de -_-, pero luego sin cambiar el gesto de ojos sonríe.

"Tuché"

"Además no estamos solos, papá nos trajo" -dijo la niña señalando un auto frente a ellos donde había un leopardo quien los saluda

"Ah ok" -dijo Nick- "pero ahorita debo irme a trabajar, así que no podré comprarles"

Ambos bajaron las orejas por frustración.

"Entendemos gracias de todos modos" -dijo el niño

Nick cerró la puerta, pero lo pensó un momento, decidió abrir la puerta y vio una escena que le llegó:

"Otro que no nos compra nada" -dijo el niño- "y este a diferencia de los demás era un depredador y fue un nodriza"

"Tal vez tengamos suerte en la siguiente casa"

"Olvídalo Sofie, nadie nos va a comprar nada" -dijo el niño- "hace años que la tropa admitió depredadores y aún nos siguen viendo como bichos raros, cuando volvamos a la reunión con todas estas galletas nuestro equipo nos dirá que tenían razón, que los depredadores no pertenecen a los scouts"

"No se vale, los de los equipos naranja y púrpura han conseguido más galletas vendidas y tienen depredadores con ellos" -dijo Sofie

Nick abrió la puerta.

"Oigan" -llamó la atención de ambos cachorros- "¿Todo eso es cierto?"

"Si, los del equipo verde siguen con la idea de que los depredadores no pertenecen a los scouts" -dijo el niño- "les dijimos que los depredadores pueden vender galletas como las presas, así que decidimos venderlas solos, apostamos a que si las vendíamos todas para antes de la siguiente reunión, se disculparían con nosotros"

"Pero si volvemos con las galletas sólo se burlarán"

Nick recordó cuando era cachorro y quería entrar a los scouts, los niños que lo lastimaron emocionalmente sólo por ser un zorro. Eso fue lo que le llegó.

"¿Quieren mi opinión?" -dijo Nick con mirada seria- "pues mi opinión es que no puedo creer que sigan discriminando a los depredadores sólo por una ideología que murió hace años" -vio a los niños- "¿Les digo qué? Los voy a ayudar"

Ambos niños lo vieron entusiasmados.

"Me llevo una… no, me llevo 2… no, ¡Me llevo todas!"

Ambos niños se sorprendieron al 100%.

"¿Dijo todas?" -preguntó Sofie

"Si, dije todas" -dijo sacando su billetera

"Pero son 30 cajas, de 5 dólares cada una" -dijo el niño

"¿Cómo te llamas niño nutria?"

"Rocko, Rocko Nutriales"

Nick se sorprendió al oír ese apellido- "¿Eres hijo de Emmit Nutriales?" -preguntó

"Sí, ¿Cómo supo?"

"Mi compañera y yo fuimos los que rescatamos a tu padre"

"Esperé, ¿Usted es el compañero de Judy Hopps?" -Rocko saltó a abrazarlo- "gracias, por devolvernos a papá"

Nick correspondió el afecto- "no hay de qué pequeño, la labor de un policía" -bajó a Rocko

"No nos desviemos del tema, ¿Enserio quiere comprar 30 cajas?" -preguntó Sofie

"Considéralo una ayuda, esto es lo que quieren, seguir con los scouts y cuando yo era cachorro también me discriminaron por ser un zorro, mis compañeros hasta me pusieron un bozal"

Los niños se asustaron por eso último.

"Pero logré de todas formas entrar y no solo eso, se le abrió las puertas a los depredadores" -Nick sacó 150 dólares de su billetera y se los dio- "y que siga siendo así, porque como diría una amiga mía, están en Zootopia y todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser" -sacó 2 placas falsas Jr. como la que Judy le dio a Finnick y luego Finnick le dio a Nick y se las puso- "y un consejo mío, no importa las burlas o las agresiones, no dejen que vean que lograron herirlos"

"Lo haremos, y gracias oficial Wilde" -dijo Sofie

Ambos niños se fueron, no sin antes que Nick tomara las cajas y los niños se llevaran la carretilla.

 **-Media hora después en la comisaría**

Todos los oficiales estaban reunidos, entre ellos Nick, pero Judy aún no llegaba. El jefe Bogo apareció.

"Sentados" -todos tomaron asiento- "tengo 3 temas importantes a tratar, la 1ra: ayer vinieron 3 nuevos reclutas" -dijo refiriéndose a del Toro, Balto y el león- "pero no los voy a presentar porque no me interesa"

"Se le nota el amor a sus reclutas jefe" -dijo Nick sonando sarcástico y comiendo una galleta

"¡Silencio usted!" -le gritó, pero notó lo que hacía- "¿Estás comiendo galletas?"

"Pues… si"

"¡No se come en la sala de juntas!"

"¿Por?"

"Bueno en 1ra es grosero, y en 2da no puedes comer a menos que tengas suficiente para todos"

Nick rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, se fue por 2min y regresó con las cajas apiladas.

"Si tengo suficiente para todos, ¿Alguien me ayuda?"

2 oficiales lo ayudaron.

"¿De dónde sacaste todas esas galletas?" -preguntó McCuerno

"Una ayuda que le di a los boy scouts" -dijo Nick- "soy caritativo quien lo diría"

 **-Mientras en la entrada**

Judy llegaba saltando alegre de toda la vida, saludaba sonriente a todos y llegó con Garraza quien comía una de las cajas de galletas de Nick.

"¡Hola querido Ben! ¡Que tengas un hermoso almuerzo!"

Garraza volteó a verla.

"Oh mi Dios, miren nada más es la conejita del cumpleaños" -se apoyó de los codos y apoyó la cabeza en los puños- "felicidades conejita, muchos días de estos" -sacó una caja envuelta de su escritorio

Judy tomó la caja, desenvolvió el paquete sin romper la envoltura y dentro había un libro, Los Juegos del Hambre de Susane Cowllins.

"Wow...Un libro... ¡Muchisimas gracias!" -Judy saltó a darle un abrazo y después lo soltó

"Planeaba que fuera toda la trilogía pero no me alcanzó, te daré el resto… en el futuro"

"Tú tranquilo amigo ¡Me encargare de conseguirlos todos! Aun así ¡Gracias, lo adoro mucho!" -Judy se fue a la sala de juntas

 **-En la sala de juntas**

"El 2do tema a tratar es que han habido una serie de robos de autos en Sabana Central (es 1 de los distritos que conforman a Zootopia, donde viven Nick y Judy ahora, donde se ubica la comisaría, donde Nick vendía sus popsy-patitas y donde Judy arrestó a Duke la comadreja), todos autos de mamíferos medianos como tigres, pumas, lobos y otras especies; aún se desconoce el paradero y características de los ladrones pero estamos investigando, y el 3er tema a tratar tiene que ver con la oficial Hopps y el oficial Wilde: ambos fueron asignados como guardaespaldas" -Bogo vio a Nick- "oficial Wilde, cuando la oficial Hopps venga la pone al tanto, ya regreso" -dicho eso Bogo se retiró

"Oh rayos se me olvidó mi bokken en el taxi" -Nick llamó a su celular pero…- "maldita sea sin saldo"

En eso llegó Judy.

"Hola amigos" -saludó alegre

"Hola" -la saludaron los demás

Judy se sentó al lado de Nick, y lo vio sonriente.

"Hola Colitas"

Nick volteó a verla- "ah hola Zanahorias" -buscaba en su bolsillo

"¿Qué haces?"

"Me quedé sin saldo y olvidé mi bokken en el taxi"

Judy volteó a verlo- "no se si eres un zorro con mala suerte o un zorro naaada astuto, Nick…" -dijo ella aún con su sonrisa- "oye Colitas, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

Nick después de oír eso se puso a pensar- "mmm… Jueves" -dijo

Judy bajó las orejas- "Nick… ¡Hoy es más que un Jueves!" -lo veía levantando las orejas de nuevo con una sonrisa- "¿No hay nada que quieras decir?"

Nick lo pensó y dijo- "si…" -Judy alzó más las orejas a más no poder- "¿Me prestas una moneda para el teléfono público?"

A Judy se le cayeron las orejas y se puso triste- "... está bien" -le dio una moneda

"Gracias Zanahorias" -Nick salió de la sala

Judy estaba triste pero luego se enojó- "díganle a Bogo que tuve que irme" -Judy se fue

"Vaya, creo que Garraza no le dijo a Wilde la fecha del cumpleaños de Hopps" -dijo del Toro

2min después Nick regresó.

"Ya problema resuelto"

"No es tu único problema que debes resolver" -dijo del Toro

"¿De que ha…?" -no terminó porque Bogo volvió con un regalo

"Ya volví, ahora los asignaré" -dijo Bogo- "McCuerno usted y su equipo se encargarán del Distrito Forestal" -McCuerno se fue con su equipo- "Osorio usted y los nuevos reclutas irán a Tundratown" -un oso polar se fue con los 3 nuevos reclutas- "Tiguer (lo dijo como se escribe), usted Elefoster e Hipopotter irán a Plaza Sahara y finalmente Colmillar, usted y su compañero vigilarán Sabana Central" -los demás se fueron quedando solos Nick y él- "y Wilde… ¿Dónde está Hopps? Quiero darle su regalo de cumpleaños"

Nick se confundió- "¿Hoy? Su cumpleaños es mañana" -dijo

Ahora el confundido era Bogo- "no, según mi agenda es hoy"

"¿Hoy?"

"Si no miente la agenda" -Bogo se la mostró

Nick recordó cuando Judy le preguntó qué día era y si no iba a decirle algo y captó.

"Oh no, jefe debo retirarme acabo de hacer una estupidez" -Nick se fue sin esperar respuesta

Bogo lo vio irse confundido, vio las cajas de galletas, vio que algunas no estaban vacías y otras aún no eran abiertas, vio a ambos lados y se las llevó a su oficina.

Nick salió de la comisaría, vio pasar un taxi, lo llamó y subió.

"Ah es usted, olvidó esto aquí" -el conductor elefante le mostró el bokken

Nick tomó su arma- "gracias, lléveme a esta dirección por favor" -le mostró una hoja con la dirección de Judy escrita

 **-En casa de Judy**

Judy entró aventando suave pero con intenciones de enojo la puerta.

"¡Tonto Zorro!... tonto tonto tonto" -caminó en círculos- "olvidar mi cumpleaños cuando yo recordé el suyo, ¡Tonto!" -mueve su nariz en señal de enojo, cerrando un poco los ojos- "tranquila Judy… calma, respira, no es para tanto ¿A no? ¡Claro que sí lo es! ¡Era de esperarse de un zorro como él, ahh me enfada! -golpea la pared suavemente con el puño de su pata derecha

Lo que no sabía era que sus hermanas estaban cerca de ella.

"Ah Judykiss" -la llamó Bonnibel

"¡¿Que?!" -reacciona al verlas- "... es decir…" -baja las orejas- "¿Qué pasa...?

"¿Por qué esa cara?" -preguntó Carrie

Bonnibel toma el rostro de su hermana y lo examina- "creo que estás enojada por... algo, no... por alguien" -dedujo

"No es nada hermanas" -se voltea cruzando los brazos mirando el suelo- "un dia dificil, es todo"

Carrie cruzó los brazos- "no, por lo que oí... el tal zorro se le olvidó tu cumpleaños" -dijo

Judy mueve más la nariz- "ni me lo recuerdes… porque solo pensarlo me revuelve la panza…" -dijo

Bonnibel masajeó un poco los hombros de Judy- "tranquila Judykiss" -le dijo

"No me digas asi…"

"Así te decíamos desde niñas"

Judy las mira y sonríe- "está bien, no importa, ya estoy mejor" -dijo

Tocan a la puerta.

"Yo voy" -dijo Bonnibel corriendo a la puerta, la abre y ve a Nick

"¿Está Judy Hopps? Soy Nick su compañero"

Bonnibel se sorprendió- "¿Un zorro? Permíteme tantito" -cierra la puerta y va con sus hermanas- "Tu compañero es litefalmente un zorro ¿Judykiss cuándo ibas a decirnos que tu compañero es un zorro de verdad?"

Judy se puso nerviosa- "ahh…" -mira a otro lado- "jeje, pues, un día menos inesperado" -sonríe- "como hoy jaja…" -se puso seria- "dile que no estoy… bueno… si estoy pero tu debes decirle que no, como una pequeña mentira, aunque no es tanto mentira… solo dile que no estoy"

"Vas" -corre a la puerta y la abre- "que dice que no está"

"Graci…" -se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- "AY AJÁ" -la mueve y entra a la casa- "Judy"

Judy baja sus orejas mirándolo- "zorro astuto… hola Nick…" -dijo seria

"Judy por favor déjame explicarte"

Carrie se interpuso enojada- "no hablará contigo" -dijo de brazos cruzados

"¿Y desde cuándo me importa lo que dicen los desconocidos?" -Nick movió a Carrie- "Hopps por favor"

"Bueno ah… en 1ra no son desconocidas, son mis hermanas mayores, gemelas, las mayores de los 276 hermanos que tengo je… y en 2da…" -se voltea sin verlo- "estoy enojada contigo, así que eh… háblale a la pared y esta me dejara tu mensaje"

"Escucha lo siento, olvidé tu cumpleaños, creí que sería mañana" -se excusó

Judy seguía sin verlo- "no te escucho, bueno, si lo hago pero mis intenciones son dejarte claro que no te escucho… solamente no te escucho, punto" -dijo

"Judy si me dejas mostrarte algo sé que te vas a alegrar"

Volteó a verlo- "1min, contando" -dijo viendo su reloj

Nick sacó un sobre de su bolsillo- "ten" -se lo dio

"¡Que lindo… un sobre! Gracias colitas" -dijo sarcástica

"¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Sólo ábrelo"

"Está bien" -abre el sobre, mira el contenido y se sorprende tanto que se quedaba sin aliento- "¡Conseguiste boletos para el concierto de Bruno Mongoose!" -miró los boletos por unos minutos y luego bajó las orejas un poco apenada- "wow… N… Nick… ¿Como… cómo sabías?"

"Porque tienes tu iPod con sus canciones y siempre las pones a reproducir"

Judy sube las orejas y se le quedó viendo- "¡Zorro astuto!" -saltó como coneja directo a sus hombros y le da varios besos en su frente- "¡Gracias gracias gracias! ¡Gracias colitas!"

Bonnibel puso cara de asco- "IUH estás besando a un zorro" -dijo queriendo vomitar

Judy oyó lo que dijo su hermana y paró- "ahh…" -volteó a verlas con las orejas abajo y se bajó de Nick- "lo siento… la emoción, jeje… gracias Nick" -cierra los ojos y le sonríe

Nick se había puesto nervioso por la repentina acción de la coneja pero volvió en sí- "y son 2 boletos iré contigo" -dijo sonriente

"Sería agradable, gracias"

"Y hay más"

"¿Aún hay más? ¡Que emoción!" -saltó de alegría juntando sus 2 manitas

"El jefe nos pidió ser sus guardaespaldas por esa noche, y eso significa... que podremos conocerlo en persona y hablar con él"

Judy se emocionó- "wow wow" -pero se acordó de algo- "espera… ¿Cómo es que conseguiste los boletos?" -le preguntó

"¿Recuerdas a esos robachicos que detuvimos el mes pasado?"

"Ah, creo que si"

"¿Y recuerdas a ese pequeño potrillo que nos dio las gracias y que dijo que cualquier cosa se lo pidamos?"

Judy le sonrió- "eso sí lo recuerdo" -dijo

"Pues hace 1 semana me reencontré con él quien paseaba con su padre, quien resulta ser propietario del "Zootopia Square Garden" donde se hará el concierto de Bruno" -dijo Nick *****

Judy puso una de sus manos en sus caderas- "zorro astuto, ¿Eh? Gracias Nick... otros machos ni siquiera hubieran recompensado eso, podríamos decir que tu, la arruinaste pero lo corregiste, ¡Muy bien!"

"Sí, así que hablé con su padre, me dio los boletos y... habló con Bogo para que nos asignara como guardaespaldas"

"¿Pero porque hiciste eso?"

"Porque quería que pasaras un buen cumpleaños"

Judy le sonríe- "¡Nick eres fabuloso!" -saltó de alegría- "¡Conoceré a Bruno Mongoose!"

Bonnibel agachó las orejas e hizo un puchero- "ay no se vale" -se quejó

"Hey no se sientan mal, algun dia les tocara un compañero zorro jeje" -Judy es sonríe

Carrie le susurro a Bonnibel- "yo quiero un Nick Wilde" -dijo

Judy oyó lo que dijo- "todas quieren uno" -le sonríe a su hermana- "recuerda, oído avanzado jeje"

Carrie cruzó los brazos enojada- "ay orejona" -susurró

Judy sonríe- "ya ves como son los Hopps jeje" -voltea a ver a su compañero- "Nick, en verdad, gracias ¿Cómo podría recompensarte?"

"Oh no te lo debía, por las molestias que te causé al conocernos"

"¿Enserio? Solo hiciste una treta y terminaste perdiendo jeje" -se burló

"Si, pero te hice pagar un helado de 15 dólares… bueno 20 porque le diste el cambio al elefante, te hice pararte en cemento, ver animales desnudos, casi morir en hielo, etc…" -dijo Nick recordando lo que vivieron en la película

"Pero hey ve lo positivo, tus paletas son deliciosa, ver animales desnudos… bueno eso si fue nuevo, pararme en cemento… aprendí la lección de mirar siempre a todos lados y conocí al zorro más valiente de Zootopia"

"Pero te causé problemas"

"No lo hiciste, me enseñaste a ser más valiente, incluso a hacer tretas" -le sonríe

Bonnibel reacciona- "espera, ¿Tú eres el de la popsy-patitas? Vaya Judy trae cada semana una hielera llena de ellas, formidables" -dijo

"Gracias, hermanas, ¿No deberían ir a hacer algo?"

"Ahorita no" -dijo Bonnibel

"Pasaré por ti en la noche, le pediré el auto a papá" -dijo Nick para luego irse

 **-En la noche**

Nick había llegado a su casa a arreglarse, como sería guardaespaldas se puso una camiseta y pantalones negros, una chaqueta de cuero y una pistola de dardos.

Se vio en el espejo- "órale, parezco Lion Neeson en su película Búsqueda Implacable" -dijo admirándose

El padre de Nick me había prestado y fue a la casa de Judy a llevarla al concierto. Cuando llegó a su casa tocó el timbre.

"¡Judy soy Nick!"

Nick esperó unos minutos hasta que llegó, Nick la vio bien.

"Wow" -se sorprendió al verla

Judy también llevaba estilo como de guardaespaldas: una chamarra de cuero color negra, una blusa color morada a honor a sus ojos, un pantalón color azul oscuro y sus cosas de los pies que siempre usa como oficial.

"Te ves… increíble" -dijo Nick

Judy sonrió por el comentario.

"Gracias, ¿Listo para irnos?" -preguntó Judy

"Listo"

Nick llevó a Judy al auto, arrancó y se fueron directo al Zootopia Square Garden directo al concierto de Bruno Mongoose.

 **-En el Zootopia Square Garden**

Había gente formada, frente a ellos un rinoceronte con una camiseta negra, era el que te deja pasar si tienes boleto.

"Sin boleto no entran" -dijo sacando de la fila a un venado y a sus amigos

 **-10min después**

Nick y Judy les llegó su turno.

"Buenas noches, venimos a ver el concierto" -dijo Nick

"Si todos vienen a eso" -dijo el rinoceronte- "pero sin boletos no entran"

"¿Habla de estos?" -Nick y Judy mostraron sus boletos

"Oh bien quieren cooperar" -toma los boletos- "pueden pasar"

Nick y Judy pasaron.

 **-1hr después**

Judy intentaba ver el escenario pero había animales frente a ellos.

"¡No puedo ver no soy tan alta!" -gritó por los gritos que sonaban

"¡Yo si puedo ver!" -gritó Nick y se le ocurre algo que le hace sonrojar- "¡Espera ya sé!"

Toma a Judy de la cintura, la carga y la sienta en sus hombros. Judy se sorprendió por esa acción del zorro.

"¡¿Nick qué haces?!"

"¡¿Ya puedes ver?!"

Judy se dio cuenta que si lo hacía- "¡Si, gracias!" -dijo

En eso llega la banda y se acomoda, un guitarrista, un baterista, un bajista, tecladista, trompetista, saxofonista, 1 con un trombón y un DJ.

¿Quieren saber de qué especies son la banda? Bueno dejaré que lo dejen a su imaginación.

Luego de la banda aparecieron 6 chimpancés todos vestidos de esmoquin rojo con camisa negra y sombreros rojos. ******

La música empezó a sonar, el DJ tomó un micrófono.

"¡Hembras y machos, junten sus manos y aplaudan!"

Todos empezaron a aplaudir con ritmo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Prepárense porque aquí está… BRUNO MONGOOSE!"

Todos aplaudieron incluyendo Judy y Nick. De en medio del escenario aparece de una plataforma Bruno Mongoose que usaba el mismo traje que los chimpancés, pero también usaba lentes oscuros.

"¡Hola Zootopia soy Bruno Mongoose!" -todos gritaron- "¡Quiero oír sus gritos, todos lo que me vean ahora, y los que están viéndome desde sus televisores, iniciaré con mi nuevo sencillo, porque todos, todo mi público para mi… SON UN TESORO!"

La música siguió.

Quise darle un toque de un concierto, vean este video a partir del 0:21: watch?v=bsnChs_9IDc. Veanlo hasta que acabe la canción y regresen a la lectura eimagínenlo como un concierto en Zootopia.

La canción terminó y todo el lugar se inundó de aplausos y gritos.

"¡Gracias gracias querido público, los adoro!" -gritó la mangosta

De entre el público estaban Nick y Judy.

"¡Wooo Bruno cantas muy bien!" -gritó Judy

 **-En los vestidores**

Bruno estaba cambiándose de ropa para su siguiente canción, luego tocan a la puerta.

"¿Quién?"

"Soy Charles" -dijo 1 de los chimpancés desde afuera

"Pasa"

Charles entró.

"Hola Pe…"

"Eh, no me llames por mi nombre en un concierto" -interrumpió Bruno

"Es nuestro 1er concierto"

"Bueno entonces ¿Podrías sólo decirme Bruno en los conciertos? Por favor"

"Ok… Bruno, te llegó una carta" -le mostró un sobre

"¿Una carta de un admirador?"

"No, es de Ally"

"¡¿De Ally?! Dámela" -se emocionó y tomó la carta

Bruno leyó la carta y se emocionó.

"¡ALLY VOLVIÓ ANTES DE SU VIAJE Y VA A VENIR A MI CONCIERTO!"

"Sin boleto no va a entrar"

"Ay tienes razón… ¡Ryan (se pronuncia Raian)!" -Bruno llamó a alguien

Llegó un jabalí negro con traje de rapero, es el representante (o manager) de Bruno Mongoose.

"¿Qué pasa Bruno?"

"Ally va a venir, ¿Podrías decirle al de la entrada que la deje pasar? Y tráela aquí"

"¿Y eso? Bueno eres mi cliente" -saca un fajo de billetes- "y por lo visto un MUY buen cliente, la traeré"

 **-Media hora después**

Todos en escenario veían como Charles acompañado de los otros bailarines llevaban a una hurón de pelaje albino vestida con una blusa celeste con lentejuelas y un pantalón gris hasta las rodillas.

1 de los monos tomó el micrófono- "¡Hembras y machos del público, ella es Ally Ferret (hurón en inglés), ella es la novia de Bruno!"

Algunas de las hembras hacen un sonido de queja y puchero.

Ally toma el micrófono- "¡Oigan tranquilas, tal vez Pet…!" -Charles le tapa el micrófono

"No quiere que digan su nombre en el concierto" -le susurró

"¡... tal vez Bruno sea mío pero esta noche… dejaré que lo oigan cantar!" -dijo con la voz de Ally Dawson de Austin y Ally- "¡¿Pero dónde está Bruno?!"

"¡Quiere darte la bienvenida…!" -oyen la voz de Bruno cantando- "¡Ahora!" -la banda toca una canción lenta y los chimpancés se ponen en medio de la plataforma, luego un reflector iluminó a la hurón

Bruno salió de la plataforma usando un pantalón negro con una camisa azul zafiro dejando ver sus verdes ojos y un micrófono manos libres (son los que se ponen como audífonos y el micrófono está pegado de la zona de la oreja y llega cerca de la boca; cantaba un poco y llega la canción.

Es la canción "Welcome Back" cantada por Bruno Mars en Río 2, le cambié algunas letras para que sea cantada por Bruno Mongoose, los que les guste Río 2 no me vayan a criticar.

Bruno empezó a cantar.  watch?v=KEBoCFLGWA4. Los pasos que hace Roberto imaginen que los hace una mangosta y 6 monos.

 **Bruno.** _Look at her shinin'  
Her white fur they glow  
Now my world's smiling  
'Cause my baby's home  
Can you feel what I feel?  
The day has come at last_

Ally estaba sonrojada por la canción de su novio y el verlo acercarse.

 **Bruno.** _My precious Ally has returned  
I'll be the first to say welcome back_

Le ofreció la pata.

"Je, Bruno yo…" -iba a tomarla pero volvió a cantar

 **Bruno.** _Oh welcome back_

Ally se le quedó viendo O_O.

 **Bruno.** _I say welcome, wewewelcome, wewewelcome...  
Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack_

Paró de cantar para abrazar y besar a Ally rodeados de aplausos. 30seg después terminó el beso.

"¡Ally, te extrañé, 2 semanas sin verte parecen una eternidad!"

"AWW" -gritaron el público

"¡Ya no podía esperar por verte, te prometí estar en tu 1er debut como cantante oficial y lo que prometo lo cumplo!" -gritó ella del micrófono de Bruno

"¡Ni te molestes en ir con el público quédate aquí!" -va con el público- "¡Ally fue la que escribió mis sencillos, ella no sólo es mi novia, es mi escritora, y le debo todo a ella, cuando era adolescente siempre dudaba de si ser perfecta o no, pero yo siempre le decía…! ¡¿Qué te decía Ally? Diles!"

Ally se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

"¡Que la perfección no existe! ¡Que debo aceptarme!"

"¡Es increíble, justo la forma que es! ¡Eso y más las palabras y elogios que le dije me inspiraron a escribir yo mi 1er sencillo! ¡Y se los voy a cantar, y les recomiendo que los que vengan con su alguien especial que le den un fuerte abrazo!"

Judy quien seguía en los hombros de Nick abrazó su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué haces Zanahorias?!"

"¡Dijo que abrazara a mi alguien especial, para mi eres especial!"

Nick se sonrojó.

"¡Y señoritas las que no vengan con alguien especial!" -se acomodó el peinado con una sonrisa y toma la pata de Ally- "¡Por está noche, yo seré su alguien especial!"

Las chicas gritaron, Bruno empezó a cantar.

Aquí tienen la canción: watch?v=ZyWNUtHXIho. Inicien desde el 0:39.

En una parte les pidió cantar al público, al terminar la canción se oyeron los aplausos.

"¡Woo, GRACIAS, son los mejores!"

Bruno volvió a retirarse con Ally.

 **-En los vestidores**

"Lo que hiciste fue hermoso Pe… Bruno" -dijo Ally

"Bueno estamos solos, llámame por mi nombre aquí" -dijo Bruno detrás de una cortina cambiándose de ropa

"¿Enserio? Gracias Peter" *******

Bruno salió vestido con pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca, un saco rojo que se había subido las mangas hasta los codos, una gorra negra que decía "Kings" en cursiva y sus lentes oscuros.

"De nada"

"Que guapo"

"Ven mi amor, sigue el concierto" -le ofrece la mano

Ally toma su mano y ambos se van.

 **-En el escenario**

La música suena, el DJ toma el micrófono.

"¡Aplaudan, que se oigan fuerte, aquí Bruno y sus bailarines!" -muestra a los 7 mamíferos cada 1 con un micrófono- "¡Van a bailar y a cantar! ¡Damas y caballeros esto es… Uptown Funk!"

Aquí está el video: watch?v=P-WdrMLLpPg. Inicien desde el 0:39.

Al terminar la canción todo el público aplaudió. Bruno volvió a los vestidores, está vez lo acompañaba otro de sus bailarines.

"¿Y lo harás?" -preguntó el chimpancé

"No sé hombre, digo amo a Ally pero… no sé"

"Tú dijiste que…"

"Sí ya sé, que se lo iba a pedir cuando regresara pero creí que volvería en 1 mes"

"No te demores ella te ama y llevan 3 años juntos, cántale esa canción que le escribiste"

"Pero ahorita estoy en un concierto y el público nos espera"

"Pues… hazlo al final, como una sorpresa" -dijo el chimpancé

Bruno lo pensó- "... ok, ya la hice esperar mucho, no la haré esperar más" -dijo- "ahora vamos que nos toca"

Bruno tocó otras canciones, en ese orden When I was your man ( watch?v=RNtFPTZanUM), It will rain ( watch?v=8bOC1Do-kWI), Lazy song ( watch?v=c6-cqk6XcK0) y Locked out of heaven ( watch?v=13oXf68zRcM), en cada una llevó la ropa de los vídeos. Hasta que llegó la hora.

Bruno volvió con Ally al escenario con un esmoquin azul con camisa blanca y una guitarra

"¡Bueno mi querido público, eso es todo, ya fueron todas las canciones que llevo hasta ahora!" -dijo Bruno- "¡Por lo que el concierto acabó!"

Todos hicieron ruido de quejas y pucheros.

"¡Esperen! ¡Pero antes de terminar quiero dar un anuncio!" -todos prestaron atención- "como sabrán Ally Ferret es mi novia, y llevamos 3 felices años juntos" -Ally se ruborizó- "¡Y quiero que toda Zootopia o al menos los que me están mirando! ¡Sepan que quiero estar con ella toda la vida!"

Todos aplaudieron por eso.

"¿Peter a qué se debe esto?" -le susurró Ally para que nadie oyera

"¡Esto se debe a… ESTO!" -empezó a sonar la música y Bruno a tocar su guitarra

watch?v=curhWs6dSeA. Véanlo desde el 0:12.

Toda la canción tenía los ojos en su novia, en una parte de la canción dejaron caer globos, al terminar la canción todos gritaron y aplaudieron, y más al ver a Bruno hincarse y mostraban do un anillo.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ally Ferret, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de toda la vida?!"

Todos voltearon a verla esperando la respuesta. Ella no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió y le extendió su mano. Bruno le puso el anillo, se puso de pie y se besaron bajo los aplausos de todos.

 **-10min después**

Bruno y Ally estaban en el vestidor compartiendo una botella de vino blanco sin alcohol.

Ally después de su 1er trago- "mmm… que buen vino" -dijo

"Pues es importado de la granja de mi familia" -dijo Bruno

"Sólo que sea por eso" -dijo Ally, golpean su copa con la del otro brindando y vuelven a tomar

Ryan el representante de Bruno entró.

"Bruno"

"Estoy brindando con mi prometida que sea importante"

"Aquí hay 2 fans dicen que fueron enviados a ser sus guardaespaldas"

"Oh, que pasen" -dijo Bruno

El jabalí se retiró y en eso Nick y Judy entraron.

"¿Entonces ustedes son los asignados a cuidarme?"

Judy se emocionó- "wow... es él" -Judy bajó las orejas emocionándose al solo verlo- "¡Es guapísimo, hola somos sus guardaespaldas!"

Nick se sintió algo (bueno no algo) celoso al oír eso, pero lo aguantaba, igual que Ally.

"Oye es mío"

"Jaja tranquila amiga, eso es lo que dicen todas las chicas al ver a una celebridad y no quería desentonar" -dijo Judy

Nick se calmó un poco- "somos el oficial Nicholas Wilde y Judy Hopps y somos…" -lo interrumpieron

"Espera espera… ¿Judy Hopps?" -Bruno se sorprendió al oír ese nombre- "no inventes ¿Eres tú Judy?"

Ahora la sorprendida era Judy- "espera ¿Te conozco?" -preguntó

"¿No te acuerdas de mí?" -Judy negó moviendo los hombros- "te daré una pista" -hizo una voz infantil- "yo quiero deleitar a las generaciones futuras con mi angelical voz, yo me convertiré en un cantante famoso"

"¿Donde oí eso an…?" -se le quedó viendo y lo dedujo- "¿Peter?" -soltó una risa- "no puede ser, Peter Gene Hermangosta"

Ambos se dan un abrazo corto y se separan.

"¿Se conocen?" -preguntaron Nick y Ally

"Nick, él es Peter Gene Hermangosta, fue un amigo de Bunnyburrow"

"Ally, ella es Judy Hopps, lo mismo"

"Sus padres trabajaban ahí con…"

"¿Con uvas?" -la interrumpió Nick

"Si, ¿Cómo supiste?"

"Culpable, lo dije en mi entrevista" -dijo Bruno

"No lo puedo creer, no te he visto desde que te fuiste a vivir con tus abuelos para estudiar música"

"Bueno es que ellos vivían aquí, pero sigo viendo a mi familia, me he vuelto tan famoso y mis vídeos tienen muchas visitas me pagan por ellas, les conseguí un camión nuevo de carga y unos rociadores, así ya no tienen que regar árbol por árbol"

"Que considerado de tu parte" -dijo Ally

"Vaya quién lo diría Mongoose, te recordaba de niño, siempre que trabajabas cantabas oyendo tu reproductor de disco portátil por tus audífonos, o cuando vendías los productos de uvas o en los shows, y ahora mírate, el cantante más visto en este año en ZooTube y seguro próximamente el cantante masculino más famoso de Zootopia" -dijo Judy

"¿Yo? Mírate a ti Hopps, diciendo siempre tu sueño en las obras, persiguiendo a los ladrones de dulces de la tienda, jugando con tus hermanos a policías y ladrones o usando siempre la gorra y recitando los Derechos Miranda a cada rato, y mírate, ahora eres oficial de policía" -dijo Bruno

"¿Qué es eso de Peter?" -preguntó Nick

"Es mi nombre oficial Wilde"

"Dime Nick, pero creí que te llamabas…"

"Bruno Mongoose es mi nombre artístico, muchos artistas tienen, ¿Acaso crees que Gazelle se llama Gazelle? Su real nombre es Isabel Mebarak Rizelle" -dijo Bruno ********

Llegó Ryan.

"Bruno ya hay que irse"

"Ok vamos"

"¿A dónde debemos llevarte?"

"Sólo a mi pent-house, está en un hotel cerca del camino que lleva a la Villa Subaqua (otro distrito de Zootopia que inventé, donde viven los mamíferos subacuáticos), el hotel se llama Bunnyday Inn"

"Pues no perdamos tiempo" -dijo Nick

Iban saliendo, los fans iban detrás de una cerca de metal gritando y tomando fotos, Bruno los saludaba.

"Bruno ya hay que irse" -dijo su representante

"Ok ya voy"

Iban caminando pero oyeron un sonido y vieron a los fans entrando.

"¡¿Oigan quién dejó la cerca abierta?!" -gritó Ryan- "¡Que no se acerquen a Bruno!"

Los de seguridad que eran elefantes y rinocerontes tapaban el camino de los fans.

"Hay que irnos" -dijo Judy

Se llevaron a Bruno por un callejón para hacer corto el camino, pero en el callejón había un león con una navaja que tomó a Bruno.

"¡Jajaja, mira lo que tenemos aquí!"

"¡Mi amor!"

"¿Cuánto me pagarán por tener a Bruno Mongoose de regreso?" -le hizo una cortada que lo hizo gritar

Pero Nick tomó a Bruno de las patas y de un tirón hace que lo suelte.

"¡¿Tú quién eres?!"

Judy aparece al lado de Nick- "oficiales Hopps y Wilde de la ZPD" -muestran sus placas

"¿Un zorro y una coneja? JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Qué harán? Soy un enorme león y ustedes son pequeños"

"No juzgues a un libro por su portada" -dijo Judy- "los otros llévense a Bruno"

Se llevaron a Bruno. El león iba a cortarlos con su navaja, pero saltaron con una voltereta atrás, lanzó un golpe a Nick pero se hizo a un lado, se trepó al brazo del león y le dio una patada de mariposa (es cuando das un salto con un giro y en el giro lanzas una patada) en la cara que lo mueve chocando contra la pared.

"Nick lánzame" -Judy corrió hacia su compañero, él la tomó de ambas manos, la hizo girar y la lanzó al león

Judy con las piernas dobladas aterrizó en la cara del león y le dio una patada doble de canguro que lo tiró al suelo. El león se puso de pie. Nick y Judy sacaron de sus chaquetas unas pistolas taser y le dispararon haciendo que se retorciera con la electricidad.

"Nick las esposas"

Nick sacó sus esposas, las ajustó haciéndolas más grandes y se las colocó.

"Tienes el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienes el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puedes pagar un abogado, se te asignará uno de oficio ¿Te han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?" -le recitó los Derechos Miranda

Judy sacó su comunicador- "aquí la oficial Hopps, tenemos a un león detenido en un callejón del Zootopia Square Garden" -avisó

"Entendido oficial Hopps mandaré a alguien" -dijo Garraza desde el comunicador

 **-Minutos después**

Todos iban en una camioneta, pero el ambiente no era nada alegre, Bruno aún no se recuperaba del shock. Nick abrió una lata de refresco.

"Toma, el azúcar reducirá el shock"

Bruno tomó la lata y empezó a beber, al terminarla empezó a llorar por esa mala experiencia que sufrió hace poco.

"Ya, ya Peter aquí estoy" -Ally lo consolaba

"Tranquilo, estás a salvo" -dijo Judy

"Estás a salvo ahora" -dijo Nick

Luego de un tiempo habían llegado al hotel Bunnyday Inn, un conejo en la recepción les dio la llave y llevaron a Bruno a su pent-house. Nick y Judy estaban afuera esperando.

"Pobre Peter, se nota que jamás pasó por esto" -dijo Judy

"Es normal sentirse así, a mi me pasó la 1ra vez que me asaltaron"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Pues tenía 10 años, acompañé a mi hermano Robin a la tienda para comprarle unas verduras a mamá, la idea era ir, comprar las verduras, yo llevé dinero para comprarme unos chocolates rellenos y nos iríamos, pero al momento de que pagamos llegó un leopardo vestido de negro y armado, estábamos en el suelo asustados" -Judy puso la mano en el pecho y suspiró preocupada- "el peor error que cometí en mi vida: tenía mi dinero en la mano, el ladrón vio el dinero y se me acercó y me dijo que le diera el dinero, le dije que no, él me golpeó con el mango de su arma y me quitó el dinero, Robin dijo que me lo devolviera pero lo golpeó también y le quitó el dinero, llegó la policía y lo detuvieron, pero eso fue un episodio que no pude superar por 1 mes"

"Descuida, Nick, lo importante..." -tomó su brazo con su patita- "es que estas vivo y tu hermano también, lo que ahora importa es que estas aquí, con vida, ese dinero no importaba y ese criminal habrá recibido su castigo, todos pagan sus malos actos" -bajó las orejas y lo abraza suavemente- "lo importante es que estas aquí, conmigo, vivo"

Nick sentía su corazón latir a 1000 por hora, correspondió el abrazo. Ally salió del pent-house y los compañeros se separaron.

"¿Cómo está Peter?"

"Se está recuperando"

"Después de esto dudo que quiera seguir siendo cantante" -dijo Nick

"No, seguirá, este fue su sueño desde cachorro y quiere seguir cumpliéndolo"

"¿Enserio? Bueno, bien por él, esto es Zootopia y todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser"

"Por cierto felicidades por su compromiso" -los felicitó Nick

"Gracias" -Ally sacó una hojita y se las da- "su número de teléfono, Facezoo y correo electrónico, quiere seguir en contacto con ambos"

Nick toma la hojita- "gracias, hasta pronto" -dijo y se fueron

 **-En casa de Judy**

Nick había dejado a Judy en la entrada de su casa.

"Este fue el mejor cumpleaños, fui guardaespaldas, fui a un concierto, conocí a Bruno Mongoose que resultó ser mi amigo Peter y detuvimos a un secuestrador" -dijo Judy y ve a Nick- "gracias Nick, iniciaste mal pero lo resolviste"

"De nada Zanahorias, bueno te veo mañana, debo regresarle el auto a papá"

Judy bajo del auto, Nick devolvió el auto y se regresó a casa. Judy celebró el resto con sus hermanas y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Nadie sabe el nombre del lugar donde Gazelle hizo su concierto al final de la película, por eso lo llamé el "Zootopia Square Garden".**

 **** Un concurso, el que deduzca de dónde inspiré a los chimpancés bailarines de Bruno Mongoose hará un cameo en mi siguiente capítulo, sólo digan su nombre humano y la respuesta.**

 ***** El nombre real de Bruno Mars es Peter Gene Hernández.**

 ****** El real nombre de Shakira es Isabel Mebarak Ripoll.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 3: un nuevo caso**

* * *

 **Fíjense que decidí cambiar algo, no voy a forzar la relación de Judy y Nick, Nick si seguirá enamorado, pero Judy aún no, si se va a enamorar pero de a poco, que ella vaya descubriendo el amor. Otra cosa, un agradecimiento a BoltyRex por ayudarme con el cap, el autor conoce bien a Judy Hopps.**


	3. Capítulo 3: nuevo caso

**Contestando reviews:**

 **BoltyRex.** pues cómprate un sombrero XD. Gracias por eso. Claro que no, sólo que no apuraré el JudyxNick. Si es por eso. Gracias por tu apoyo, si escribes un fic de Zootopia lo leeré.

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** No me abuchés, igual tú me dejaste esperando todo tu fic para que se declararan, es una pequeña venganza así que a esperarse. Si es por lo de Nick pidiéndole matrimonio a Judy visto por Gabriel te juro que no recordaba eso cuando escribí. Ya pondrás comedia, espero tu siguiente cap. y tú secuela. No soy de esos que hacen ver débil a Judy. Eso de donde vives ya te lo aclaré.

 **Mr. F Grillo.** Si es de ahí. Aquí el siguiente cap.

 **Nastinka.** Gracias. Bueno entonces sus hermanas son graciosas. Si es de ahí. ¿Tienes un hurón? Bien por ti.

 **Luciayshadow.** Vaya tengo un amigo que sabe zootecnia le preguntaré. Lo siento eso no se verá. Suena interesante pero a partir de aquí la cosa se hará en el bosque. Emmit Nutriales y su esposa no planeaban salir en el fic pero para que no se les olvidara puse a un hijo suyo. Y lo de las hermanas me causó risa. Si es del video. Puedes leer ya.

 **Kerix.** Gracias. En eso me ayudó un amigo que conoce bien a Judy.

 **Joan:** actualizaré pronto Mundo Robojurásico pero le cambiaré el nombre. Sólo acomodé Lion en lugar de Liam.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** nuevo caso

1 semana después de que Judy pasara un cumpleaños excelente en el concierto de Bruno Mongoose con Nick. Ahora ambos estaban patrullando.

"¡Vamos Nick!" -le gritó Judy a Nick saltando de emoción en la patrulla- "serían 20 arrestos al finalizar medio día, hay que superar el récord de ayer" -le sonrió mirándolo

Nick regresó con un plato de nachos- "ya voy Zanahorias" -sube a la patrulla- "¿Algún reporte?"

"Bueno pues…" -bajó las orejas- "todo normal… como siempre. Es decir, no digo que Zootopia sea un caos pero… atrapar un criminal no estaría mal jeje… yo digo"

De repente suena la radio.

"Tenemos un 10-24 en la carretera del Distrito Forestal" -dijeron en la radio

"¿Un 10-24? Eso es robo de auto, Bogo dijo ayer que ha habido un robo de autos"

Ambos se ven con una sonrisa, Nick se pone sus lentes de sol.

"¡No se diga mas! -saltó de emoción, enciende la patrulla conduciendo rápido- "¡Serían 18 con este arresto!" -sonríe

"¿Acaso todos los conejos se emocionan por romper records? ¿O sólo tú?"

"Pues mi hermano Ricardo, el 234 de la familia superaba su record de plantar 7,656 zanahorias en una semana" -conduce rápido- "yo soy igual jeje"

"Eso no es nada, una vez mi abuelo rompió el récord de más tablas quebradas en 2min, 150 en 2min"

"Wow, tu abuelo debió ser un gran maestro" -le sonríe

Nick se vuelve a confundir- "ahh Judy... él sigue dando clases" -dijo

"... Ay…" -bajó mucho las orejas y abro sus ojos- "lo siento… no era mi intención declararlo por retirado je… ay…" -estaba apenada

"Tranquila, no eres la 1ra, jaja, ay mi abuelo sigue siendo un personaje aún acercándose a los 100 años"

"Wow… debe ser todo un zorro astuto, ya veo de donde lo heredaste" -volteó a verlo- "zorro astuto jeje"

"Torpe coneja"

Volteó a verlo- "lo dice el tierno zorrito que lo tuve como mi oficial mas de 48 horas solo porque te hice una treta querido jeje" -dijo

"Sabes que me amas"

Judy frenó el coche haciendo que Nick golpera su cabeza en el parabrisas- "ay lo siento, un alto jeje" -voltea a verlo

"Sabes que es verdad" -dijo sobándose

"¿Que si lo se? Si, si lo se jeje"

La luz se pone en verde y llegan al Distrito Forestal donde buscaban el auto.

Nick toma la radio y habla- "aquí el oficial Wilde, la oficial Hopps y yo estamos en la zona necesitamos una descripción del auto robado" -dijo

"Un coche robado es facil de identificar, o va a muy rapida velocidad o nunca usan cinturon de seguridad" -dijo Judy

"Ya veo por qué fuiste la número 1 en la academia de policías, de no ser por ti no me hubiera graduado" -se sonrojó levemente- "gracias Zanahorias"

"¿Hubieras seguido como estafador?"

"No, hubiera seguido intentando"

"¿Intentar? No comprendo colitas"

"Si no hubiera pasado el examen a la 1ra no me hubiera rendido"

"¡Por eso te adoro colitas!"

"Y yo a ti Zanahorias"

Se oye la voz de Bogo por la radio- "a todos los oficiales que me escuchen, el auto es un Delorean (el de Volver al Futuro) color verde limón con flamas azules pintadas" -dijo

Judy sonrió- "ya escuchaste Colitas, manten los ojos abiertos" -dijo

Nick toma la radio- "aquí el oficial Wilde estamos cerca" -dijo

"Negativo ustedes 2 retírense, estos son hombres armados ustedes sólo son vigilantes, ¿Me copian?" -dijo Bogo

Nick se frustró- "10-4" -terminó de hablar y ve a Judy- "iremos por ellos, ¿Cierto?"

Judy estaba preparando su pistola de dardos- "¿Tú que crees?" -dijo

"Hagamos algo si yo arresto al piloto... vas por un café conmigo"

Judy le sonríe desafiante- "... echo" -dijo

Nick encendió la sirena y empezaron la cacería.

Judy sonrió- "¡Esto será emocionante! Espero y ganes la apuesta, tengo ganas de un delicioso latte" -dijo

Nick pone mirada retadora- "pero que sea un juego limpio" -dijo

"Ya veremos colitas, ya veremos" -buscan el auto

Nick buscaba con la mirada hasta que dio con su objetivo, el auto iba en un puente bajo el puente en el que iban.

"Lo encontré, vira por esa bajada" -señaló una bajada que conectaba con el camino de los ladrones

Judy va por la bajada acercándose al coche- "vamos por ellos" -dijo

Mientras en el auto que iba manejado por 2 panteras, el copiloto vio la patrulla.

"Dios, los polis, acelérale" -dijo el copiloto

El piloto aceleró. El dúo dinámico vio eso.

"¡Se escapan colitas!" -acelera- "¿Puedes dispararles?"

"Tú mandas" -Nick sacó su arma de dardos- "ponte a la par, acelera"

Judy aceleró quedando a la par.

"¡Hazlo, dale con todo!"

Nick abre la ventana.

El piloto los ve- "son sólo un zorro y una coneja" -dijo

"Pues sácatelos de encima"

El piloto mueve el volante con fuerza golpeando la patrulla. Con el golpe a Nick se le cayó su arma.

"Perdí mi arma"

"Dulces galletas con queso, toma Nick" -Judy le pasó su arma y se acercó más- "vamos Nick, ¡Quiero mi café!"

Nick apunta, el piloto ve eso; cuando Nick dispara el piloto se hace para atrás y el dardo le dio al copiloto.

"¡Maldita sea! Le di al que no era"

"Huy perdiste la apuesta Colitas, vamos, ¿Dónde esta mi cazador favorito? ¡Tú puedes!"

"Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba" -Nick vuelve a apuntar

El piloto volvió a golpearlos y Nick perdió esa arma también.

"¡No inventes!"

La pantera sacó un arma de verdad.

Judy frenó el coche dejándolo escapar.

"¿Por qué paras?"

Judy soltó un respiro- "porque no te arriesgaré" -dijo

"Esa no es la Zanahorias que conocí, vamos Judy, 20 arrestos para el medio día"

Judy bajó las orejas- "20 arrestos pero sin que te lastimen, si no frenaba podrían haberte disparado, además, me debes una pistola tranquilizadora" -dijo

"Además los vidrios están polarizados" -dijo Nick

"Colitas... no me retes"

Nick se atreve- "claro, al cabo que ni te hubieras atrevido, eres sólo una torpe coneja" -dijo

"¿Disculpa? Soy valiente"

"Pues no me lo haces notar Zanahorias"

Judy suspiró- "bien, regresemos al centro" -dijo

"O mejor..." -se cambia de lugar con Judy- "batimos nuestro récord" -pisa el acelerador a todo lo que da

"¡Pero Nick, ni pistola tenemos!"

"Créeme sé lo que hago, ¿Confías en mí?"

"Si"

Se acercaban al auto.

"Zanahorias abre la guantera, verás dentro un maletín, ábrelo"

"Eh..Esta bien Nick" -va a la guantera y saca el maletín lo abre y dentro ve un arma de paintball

"Wow Nick, si que te gusta pasar el rato" -mira bien el arma

"Es para emergencias, hay una bolsa con balas de pintura llena el tanque y ya lleno dame el arma"

"Esta bien Colitas" -toma las balas y empieza a llenar el arma, al finalizar se la pasa- "aquí tienes"

"Ahora 3 pasos: 1. Cambiamos lugares. 2. Mantienes la ventana arriba hasta que te diga que la bajes. 3. Rezar porque haya heredado la puntería de mi abuelo"

Judy baja las orejas con miedo- "¿Hablas enserio?!"

"¿Me ves con cara de estar bromeando?"

Judy traga saliva- "bien, estoy lista" -dijo

"Ok, cambiemos de lugares... AHORA"

"Si" -cambian de lugar, ahora Judy conducía

Llegan a la par del auto, Nick toma un altavoz.

"¡Deténgase, es una orden!" -gritó Nick

La pantera sacó su arma.

"Judy sube el vidrio"

Judy sube el vidrio.

La pantera empieza a disparar al vidrio que estaba polarizado.

"¡Tenias razón!"

"Tiene una mágnum, esas son de máximo 15 balas, cuéntalas"

Judy llevaba la cuenta- "10 balas" -dijo

Nick contaba con ella- "... 15, sube el vidrio" -ordenó

"Esta bien Colitas" -sube el vidrio

Nick apunta, ve a la pantera recargar su arma, vuelve a apuntar, pero Nick fue más rápido y le dio en los ojos con las balas de pintura.

"¡En el blanco!"

La pantera ya no veía nada- "¡Mis ojos!" -dijo

Al no ver disparó a un neumático de la patrulla.

"¡Wow! ¡Agárrate!" -gritó Judy intentando tomar el control

Nick se sujeta, Judy logra tomar el control frenando, pero no digamos lo mismo de la pantera que se estrelló.

"Uy... eso debió dolerle" -dijo Judy

Lo vieron salir del auto limpiándose los ojos y corriendo lejos.

"Detente ahí criminal" -sale del quemacocos y corre hacia él- "oficial Judy Hopps en persecución"

Nick sale por la puerta- "y el oficial Nicholas Wilde como su refuerzo" -corrió junto a ella

"¡Lo tengo!" -saltó entre el coche del perseguidor y da un enorme salto de conejo tacleando su cara y tirandolo

Intenta levantarse pero Nick le dispara con más balas de pintura y con un taser le da una descarga que lo deja retorciéndose.

Nick le pone esposas- "tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Le ha quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?" -le recita los Derechos Miranda

"Nick… está retorciendose y apenas y puede respirar, ¿Encerio crees que te respondera? jeje"

"Lo sé, pero siempre en un arresto se recitan los Derechos Miranda"

Judy le wonríe- "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo nos llevaremos a estos criminales si ni patrulla tenemos?" -preguntó- "en fin, me debes un café"

Nick le sonrió, minutos después eran llevados por una limusina.

Nick estaba hablando por su celular en videollamada- "Señor Mr. Big no sabe cómo le agradezco que trajera la limusina" -dijo

Mr. Big estaba en la pantalla, el cdlular lo sujetaba el oso polar guardaespaldas- "jeje, lo que sea por los padrinos de mi querida nieta" -dijo con una sonrisa

Fru Fru aparece al lado de su padre con su bebé- "saluda Judy" -dijo

"Wow wow permiso, muévete" -tomó el celular- "¡¿Esa es Judy?! ¡Es muy linda!"

Nick suspiró- "hembras, siempre poniendo caritas a los bebés" -dijo

Judy le devuelve el celular- "toma colitas, hoy hiciste un mundo mejor" -le sonríe

"¿Eso es un cumplido?"

"Quizás, ¿Me invitarás mi café?"

"1ro entregaremos a los 2 criminales y ya después te invito el café"

"¡Genial!" -mueve mucho su patita derecha- "¡Estoy emocionada!"

"Iremos por café no a casarnos"

Judy baja las orejas- "eres el 1er macho que me invita un café ¿Qué no puedo emocionarme por eso?"

"No mientas, ¿Enserio?"

Judy lo mira subiendo una ceja- "¿Crees que mentiría respecto a eso y fingiría que mi pata derecha no deja de moverse de felicidad?" -preguntó

Nick y Judy llegan a la comisaría. 2 de los osos polares de Mr. Big llevaban a las panteras.

"Oficiales Wilde y Hopps diciendo atrapamos a los ladrones de autos"

2 policías se los llevaron.

"Bueno misión cumplida, Judy y yo iremos a…" -dijo Nick

Aparece Bogo desde el 2do piso- "¡Wilde, Hopps, a mi oficina!" -se fue

Nick bajó las orejas- "creo que el café esperará" -dijo

Judy suspiró- "calma, él te ama jeje"

" _Como quisiera que alguien más me amara_ " -dijo en su mente

"Ven vamos"

Ya estaban en la oficina de Bogo.

"Se les dijo claramente que no dejarán su zona, ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? Van tras 2 panteras y ambos armados. Los asigné a sólo vigilar Sabana Central" -dijo Bogo enojado

"Bueno, tecnicamente si estábamos vigilando y cuando hay un crimen, sea como sea es necesario detenerlo, así que, técnicamente… fue lo correcto" -dijo Judy

"¿Pedí tu opinión Hopps? Ustedes sólo vigilan Sabana Central, no les dije que fueran al Distrito Forestal"

"Pero jefe, detuvimos a los criminales sin que nadie resultara herido" -dijo Judy

"¿Enserio? Ambos chocados, 1 noqueado, otro bañado en pintura y shockeado"

"Ah, esas fueron mi culpa" -dijo Nick

"Ehh…" -Judy mira a Nick y luego al jefe- "fue de ambos, yo lo incité a hacer esa persecución"

"Los 2 quedan suspendidos de labores de campo"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Como cuando eran jóvenes y salían sin permiso, sus padres decían "están castigados sin salir", 2 semanas, trabajarán dentro de la comisaría, ya retírense"

Judy mueve su nariz rápidamente… a punto de llorar o golpear a Bogo.

Nick la abrazó- " Judy no lo vale, vámonos, aún te debo un café" -dijo

"... Está bien…" -baja las orejas y sale caminando

Ya afuera.

" ¡Grrrr me enfada!" -saltó de enojo- "¡Hicimos todo para detenerlo y nos hace eso ahh!"

"Ya lo conoces aún después de lo de Bellwether aún nos subestima"

"Bueno... ¿Iremos por mi café?" -le sonríe y se sube a sus hombros- "¡Arre Colitas!"

"No soy tu ca… ok"

Le sonríe- "¡Gracias colitas, ahora, arre!" -hola

Nick se la llevó. Ahora yacían en una cafetería.

Nick reía ya que contaba un chiste- "y entonces el zorro le dijo al perro con la serpiente "¿Qué haces con ese adefesio?", y el perro le dijo "es mi mascota" y el zorro dijo "le hablaba a la serpiente"" -se puso a reír

"Ah… jaja, ¡Divertido! jeje" -lo estaba viendo

Nick nota que ella lo ve- "¿Que no puedo ver a un zorrito?" -preguntó

"No si puedes pero, esa sonrisa me pone nervioso"

"Oh, bueno" -deja de sonreír- "¿Así está mejor?"

"No, no dije que dejaras de sonreír"

"Mmm, iré por otro café" -se levanta- "¿Quieres otro?"

Nick se levanta- "yo iré por ellos" -dijo

"Está bien, gracias Colitas" -le sonríe- "¿Podría ser una malteada de zanahoria? Por favor"

"Dudo que vendan eso aquí pero ya veré"

"¡Gracias!"

Nick va al mostrador- "quisiera otro café, un frappé, y... oiga mi amiga quiere saber si venden malteadas de zanahoria"

Judy salta a sus hombros sonriente- "¡Mejor prepáreme un Frappe de galleta oreo por favor!" -dijo viendo a Nick de cerca- "oh, hola Nick, no pense que estabas aquí jeje, de echo si sabia pero quería disimular que no" -le sonríe

"Si viniste conmigo"

"Para eso estamos ¿No? Siempre iré contigo sea a donde sea, zorrito astuto"

"Gracias torpe conejita"

Judy baja las orejas- "¿Torpe?" -piensa un poco y le responde- "bien zorro astuto, dime si sigues pensando que soy tonta, la que te tuvo 48 horas conmigo"

"Sabes que eso es de cariño"

"Lo sé torpe zorro, ¿No se tardaron un poco con el café?"

"Bueno tenemos tiempo de sobra, después de todo estamos castigados"

Cuando les dieron su café Nick pagó por lo que tomaron. Ahora Nick caminaba cerca del muelle rumbo al aeropuerto hablando por el celular.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que vaya yo por tu abuela que se vino desde Canadá para acá"

La pantalla se divide en 2 como en las caricaturas, de un lado está Nick y del otro Judy en la comisaría.

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo y me lo quieres demostrar apoyándome con ese favorcito jeje" -dijo Judy

"¿Pero qué dirá cuando vea que tienes un amigo zorro?"

"¡Muy fácil Colitas! A esa edad, ella es muy confusa, todo piensa que es conejos y zanahorias jeje"

"Solo que sea por eso, además ¿Por qué no fueron tus hermanas?"

"Están un poco… ocupadas"

"¿Desde cuándo ir a una fiesta de la Universidad es estar ocupadas?"

"Solo haz ese favor y ya, por favor, ¿Acaso Nick Wilde no puede con eso?"

"Esta bien iré por tu abuela, ¿La dejo en tu casa o la llevo a la comisaría? Mmm... mejor la llevo a la comisaría si dices que es como es puede pasar mucho"

"En la comisaría esta bien, gracias"

"Lo que sea por mi conejita favorita"

"Soy tu única amiga coneja"

"Y por eso eres mi favorita"

"Esta bien, gracias Colitas"

"Bye Zanahorias"

"Hasta luego Colitas"

Nick cuelga y la pantalla vuelve a la normalidad.

 **-En el aeropuerto**

Nick estaba parado en el aeropuerto con un cartel que decía "Coney Hopps". Veía pasar varios animales hasta que de estos sale una coneja blanca como de 75 años con lentes, mismo color de ojos que Judy, orejas caídas y vestido amarillo. Cuando vio el cartel de Nick se le acercó.

"Yo soy Coney Hopps" -dijo, su voz era la de la abuela de Nevel Pepperman en iCarly el episodio "Plañiré el Día"

"Oh, soy Nick Wilde me envió su nieta Judy"

"Judy, mi nenita, que amable de su parte Sr. Zanahoria"

A Nick le apareció un signo de interrogación y admiración.

"¿Zanahoria?"

"Me disculpo por haberme comido a otras más pequeñas, espero que no guarde rencor"

"Pero yo no…" -recordó lo que dijo Judy que su abuela estaba de verdad confundida así que decidió seguirle el juego- "descuide señora, no le guardo rencor, mis zanahorias vinieron al mundo para ser comidas, vamos la llevaré con sus nietas"

Cuando Nick y la abuela Hopps iban saliendo del aeropuerto ella iba al muelle.

"¿Sra. Hopps a dónde va?"

"Quiero ver el mar"

"Pero debo llevarla con Judy"

"Puede esperar"

Nick rodó los ojos y fue con ella. Ambos veían el mar, Nick cuando vio el agua notó una rara figura.

"¿Qué es eso? De seguro un ciudadano de Villa Subaqua" -dijo pero cuando vio bien la figura era un mamífero terrestre y se asustó- "¡Un ahogado!"

Nick puso su celular en el suelo y saltó al agua a rescatar al sujeto, pero cuando emergió se llevó el susto de su vida: no era un abogado, era un muerto.

"No… puede… ser" -Nick lo llevó al muelle y tomó su celular- "jefe Bogo, soy el oficial Wilde, tengo una emergencia en el muelle oeste, zona de la Villa Subaqua"

 **-Media hora después**

Nick y Bogo veían el cuerpo ser cremado.

"Jefe opino que debieron haberle hecho una autopsia antes de cremarlo, para saber de qué murió"

"Si estaba en el agua fue por ahogamiento caso cerrado" -Bogo iba saliendo del crematorio de la comisaría seguido por Nick

"Si hubiera tenido agua en los pulmones sería ahogamiento, ¿Pero y si fue por otra cosa? Habría que hacerle una autopsia"

"¿Abrirlo? ¿Somos paganos?" -Bogo vio a McCuerno y Osorio llevar a un lobo con un bozal- "¿Y él qué?"

"Nada jefe, fue arrestado por robo a mano armada" -dijo McCuerno

"Hm… pónganlo en la jaula" -dijo refiriéndose a que lo encarcelaran y se van con el criminal

 **-En la oficina del jefe**

Nick estaba con Judy hablando con el jefe.

"Ya estamos en el siglo 21, épocas en los que la civilización va progresando y usted actúa como si estuviéramos en el siglo 19" -dijo Nick

"... No dejes que mi cara relajada te engañe WILDE" -gritó asustando a ambos- "¡No estoy de humor para insubordinaciones! ¡Yo soy el jefe aquí, y se decido cómo se llevan las cosas en la comisaría!"

"Y yo actúo en defensa del sentido y la justicia" -dijo Nick

"Que palabras tan profundas viniendo de un zorro estafador"

"EX… estafador"

"Señor, con todo respeto y créame que le tengo mucho respeto por ser mi superior, pero, creo que mi compañero tiene razón, hacer una autopsia nos ahorraría tiempo, testigos, evidencia, incluso escala geográfica, usted es el jefe, lo sabemos, pero debe actuar como uno y creo que haciendo esto es lo correcto, así podremos resolver esto lo más rápido que se pueda , nosotros nos encargamos del papeleo y todo para que no tenga mucho trabajo, porque se que ser jefe de policía es agotador y debe administrar muchas cosas" -dijo Judy subiendo las orejas confiada de sí misma

"Zanahorias es tarde el jefe ya cremó el cuerpo"

"¡¿Qué?! Digo..." -baja las orejas moviendo mucho la pata izquierda- "mmm entonces, no tenemos de otra, ¿Qué más evidencias tenemos?"

"Ninguna" -dijo Bogo

"Ninguno no es una palabra que suelo usar, si pude encontrar al Sr. Nutriales con un pequeño expediente, ¡Encontraremos más pistas! Nick, andando, hay un caso por resolver"

"Zanahorias ya no hay nada que hacer, jefe debió mandar a hacer una autopsia"

"Debes aprender a tomar las cosas como son Wilde, te plantearé 3 alternativas: 1. A ti y a Hopps les triplicó el castigo, 6 semanas de trabajo en la comisaría"

"Jefe... por favor, debe confiar en nosotros, ¡Nick hubiera hecho un buen caso y habríamos evitado más tiempo!"

"¡Silencio! La 2da alternativa es un arresto de 1 semana a ver si el zorro entiende"

"Usted tiene miedo de que Nick Wilde tenga mayor razón que usted!" -gritaba con las orejas abajo, cerrando un poco los ojos mirando al jefe- "es verdad" -pone mirada astuta- "tiene miedo que un zorro sea mejor que usted" -sonríe cruzando las patas

"Judy... disculpe jefe, pero ¿Por qué soy el único que cree que para resolver un crimen de esta magnitud debemos usar nuestro intelecto para conseguir pistas vitales utilizando el método científico?"

"... Y eso me lleva a la 3ra alternativa"

"¿Y esa cuál es?"

"Oficial Wilde, ¿Ha oído de Rico Stinkson?"

"¿Rico Stinkson? Si, fue un compañero, buena onda, atrevido, temerario, es un chico lleno de vida"

"Era" -deja caer una carpeta frente a ellos

"¿Era?" -levantó la carpeta y se la da a Nick

Nick abrió la carpeta asustándose.

"Unos amigos suyos lo encontraron muerto la mañana de ayer, creyeron que fue asesinado, encontraron marcas de garras en su rostro y pecho"

"¿Garras? Pensé que los depredadores no mataban ya"

"Al menos no aquí, esto pasó en el bosque de la montaña del venado"

Nick se sorprende de oír ese lugar- "ahí es el campamento anual de los scouts tropa nodriza, ya recuerdo Rico allá era consejero"

"Y no es la 1ra vez que pasa" -muestra más carpetas del caso- "esto lleva pasando desde hace 5 años, consejeros asesinados, todos con marcas de garras tanto de zarpazos como enterradas, y no es el pico del iceberg, también han habido campistas desaparecidos cuyos paraderos siguen siendo un enigma, varios padres de esos niños vienen aquí cada verano esperando verlos de nuevo, es más esta mañana vino una pareja"

"Casos como este generalmente se les asigna al FBI"

"Exacto Oficial Hopps, hablé a los Federales y dijeron que han llevado el caso desde que empezó donde asignaron a su mejor agente" -dijo Bogo- "pero 5 años ya es mucho, por eso los Federales pidieron ayuda, y yo acepté"

"¿A qué quiere llegar jefe?" -preguntó Nick

"Veremos si tu método sirve oficial Wilde, serán enviados de encubiertos como consejeros" -dijo Bogo- "tienes hasta el final del verano para resolverlo, y ahí ustedes descubrirán la identidad del asesino, lo traerán aquí para enfrentar nuestro cuerpo de justicia… ¿Lo harán?"

"... Lo haremos" -dijo Nick

"Pero... si no lo resuelves para el final del verano... renunciarás, ambos" -les advirtió

Nick no sabía qué hacer, quería probar algo a Bogo, pero no si le quitaría su trabajo a Judy- "jefe, hablo por mi que si, pero no hablo por Judy, así que..." -dijo

Judy lo interrumpe con una sonrisa- "descuide jefe, ¡Incluso antes de medio verano lo tendremos resuelto, confié en nosotros, le entro!" -dijo muy confiada

"¡¿Qué?! Judy, ¿Sabes la gravedad de lo que pasaría si no lo resolvemos?"

"Lo sé" -salta como conejita de lugar a otro- "te veo mañana en la mañana jeje" -se fue

Bogo vio a Nick con la misma sonrisa que le puso a Judy cuando la retó a buscar a Nutriales- "tienes hasta mañana para decidir Wilde, no creo que quieras quitarle su trabajos Hopps que tanto esfuerzo tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo, ya retírate y no lo olvide..." -dijo señalando a Nick- "que es usted Nicholas Wilde… quien está puesto a prueba"

 **-En la tarde**

Nick paseaba por las calles de Sabana Central muy pensativo.

"¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero probarle a Bogo que está equivocado pero… no quiero sabiendo que Judy puede perder su empleo"

Regresó a casa donde vio a Vixy usando un kimono negro.

"Vixy, ¿Por qué te vistes así?"

Ella lo voltea a ver a Nick, se le acercó, le salió una lágrima y lo abrazó.

 **-En la casa de la familia de Nick**

Se podía respirar la tristeza en la casa de Nick… y el incienso. La familia estaba de luto, el abuelo había fallecido ese día y le estaban haciendo un funeral, entre ellos estaban familiares, amigos, y los alumnos de la academia del abuelo tanto grandes como pequeños y graduados, ahí también estaba Judy, Nick la había invitado y llevó a su abuela. Todos usando trajes tradicionales de Japón, el abuelo estaba usando un kimono samurái negro con una camisa blanca y un lazo negro alrededor de su cintura. La madre de Nick aparece al lado del ataúd.

"Hola todos, tal vez me conozcan, soy Kumiko Yashida" -dijo ella- "hoy estamos aquí para despedir a mi padre, Ryu Yashida"

Algunos lloraban por su pérdida, entre ellos la madre de Nick, Víctor y algunos de sus estudiantes.

"Su última voluntad fue hacerle un funeral tradicional de Japón para despedir a un samurái" -dijo ella- "y según las tradiciones el cuerpo se lava y los labios del difunto se humedecen con agua, en una ceremonia llamada el agua del último momento o "Matsugo-no-mizu"" -dijo- "el cuerpo colocado con la cabeza hacia el norte o como 2da opción, hacia el oeste en caso de que se dedique al budismo, el difunto se pone en hielo seco en un ataúd con algún objeto personal que se pueda quemar, en este caso…" -muestra una katana de madera- "su katana de madera, con la que marcó una diferencia no sólo para la familia sino también para la especie" -la katana estaba vieja y con marcas de golpes- "su katana de madera, sandalias, y seis monedas para el cruce del Río de 3 Cruces, río imaginario que, en la tradición budista, debían cruzar las almas de los fallecidos el 7mo día posterior a su muerte" -prosiguió- "los asistentes al funeral llevan dinero de condolencia en un sobre especial decorado en negro y plata que dejan en la entrada del velatorio. Dependiendo de su relación con el fallecido pueden ser entre 3.000 y 30.000 yenes, o tratándose de América 30 y 300 dólares. Una vez dentro se sientan detrás de los familiares cercanos. El sacerdote budista canta un sutra y los familiares ofrecen cada uno incienso tres veces en la urna delante de la persona fallecida" -se hace lo que ella dice, el sacerdote canta y los asistentes dejan incienso entre ellos Judy y su abuela

Después de eso se dejaron flores alrededor de la cabeza y hombros del abuelo Ryu, cada quien puso una flor en honor al viejo zorro. El velorio terminó una vez que el sacerdote completó el sutra. A la salida cada asistente recibió un don de un valor aproximado a la mitad o cuarta parte del dinero de condolencia que se dio. El cuerpo fue cremado pero nadie conservó las cenizas, decidieron enterrarlas en el cementerio bajo un monumento que tenía escrito en kanjis (símbolos japoneses) "Ryu Yashida 1916-2016, amado padre, abuelo, maestro y honorable samurái" *****

 **-En la noche en casa de Nick y Vixy**

Judy había llevado a Nick a su casa, ambos entraron, Judy sirvió una tasa de té para Nick.

"¿Por qué tuvo que irse?"

"Pues... se fue porque finalizo su tarea y debía descansar" -dijo Judy

"Lo sé pero... ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser un abuelo increíble y bondadoso?!" -las lágrimas salían- "¡¿Por qué no me ahorró la tristeza y fue un abuelo terrible? Así no estaría llorando por él!"

"Lo sé, pero no debes estar así, por favor, ve el lado positivo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que ahora te va a proteger siempre"

Nick sonríe un poco- "lo entiendo, mamá dice que cuando un samurái muere su espíritu se queda aquí a cuidar de ti" -dijo

"Ahí esta, confía en mi por favor, ¿Si?"

"Si confío pero... yo lo quería mucho, me enseñó karate, cuando me sentía pequeño él me contaba cuando logró lo que ningún otro zorro logró en su juventud" -Nick no pudo evitar llorar y abrazó a Judy- "como lo extraño"

Judy accede al abrazo- "calma Colitas, estás conmigo ahora, por favor, solo, solo desahógate pero que esto no te afecte" -dijo cerrando los ojos

"Judy, ¿Quieres saber por qué decidí entrar a la academia de policías?"

"¿Por mi?"

"Una parte sí, pero también hay otra razón"

"¿Cuál sería?"

Nick la llevó a su habitación y en ella había una pared llena de cuadros.

"Wow, ¿Qué es esto?"

"Es el salón de la fama de la familia... e iniciamos con mi tátara a la 6ta potencia abuelo (para no decir tantos tátaras) Robin, él fue el 1er zorro ladrón, pero robó para bien, le robó a los que más tenían para darle el botín a los que más necesitaban, en Inglaterra" -mostró un retrato pintado de un zorro con traje verde y armado con arco y flechas

"Un momento traje verde, arco y flechas, Inglaterra, ladrón… Robin Hood"

"Adivinaste, mi familia del lado de mi padre desciende del legendario Robin Hood" -dijo Nick con orgullo ******

" el abuelo Ryu" -muestra un periódico- "está en japonés, dice "zorro gana torneo de kendo", mi abuelo fue el 1er zorro en competir en un torneo de kendo, en ese tiempo sólo dejaban competir a mamíferos como leones, tigres, lobos, etc..."

"Vaya, fue un gran héroe para especies pequeñas como nosotros, ¿No?"

"Lo fue, también logró ser el 1er zorro samurái, ¿Viste la película Karate Kid?"

"¿Cat Morita (Pat Morita) o Yaki Chan (Jackie Chan)?"

"ambas son casi iguales pdro hablo de la de Cat Morita" -dijo Nick- "pues está inspirada en hechos reales, inspirada en la historia de mi abuelo, pero su historia fue en Tokio, cambiaron el kendo por el karate y mi abuelo era un zorro no un tigre"

"Bueno eso es muy de algunas películas basadas en hechos cambian varias cosas, la de Siempre a tu Lado también ocurrió realmente en Japón, la de Jamaica Bajo Cero, los que fueron a las Olimpiadas eran militares no civiles y esos no eran sus nombres" -dijo Judy

"El maestro del abuelo si se llamaba Miyagi" -Nick muestra una foto de su madre embarazada- "aquí está mi madre esperando a mi hermano Robin, mira aún sin nacer él llegó a ser alguien, el 1er Yashida nacido en América"

"Qué lindo je"

"Y mi padre, hace años Zootopia pasaba por una epidemia de rabia"

"¿Y qué hizo tu padre?"

"Trabaja en un hospital, después de conseguir una dopa especial la trató con un glotón que sufría de rabia desde los 9 años y la tuvo por 30 años increíble que pudiera controlarla, con ella logró curarlo y a los demás pacientes, pero el glotón mostró un poco de agresividad y se descubrió que la dopa no elimina el virus, sólo lo controlaba" -dijo Nick- "pero él no se rindió, y junto con otros doctores siguió y siguió hasta que lograron encontrar la forma de la rabia, ganó el Premio Lobel" -mostró la medalla colgada en un muro

"Wow, tu familia tiene muchos héroes"

"Toda mi familia llegó a ser alguien, hasta mi sobrino Víctor que tiene 8 años, yo soy el 1er zorro en llegar a ser policía, quiero que se quede así"

"Ya solo faltan los detectives zorros jeje"

"Judy, quiero agradecerte, por haberme conocido, le diste un significado a mi vida"

"De nada Colitas, tu también me ayudaste"

Judy vio que era tarde.

"Bueno, es tarde, me iré a casa"

Iba a irse pero Nick la tomó del brazo.

"Judy espera... ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? A pasar la noche... aún ando sensible por lo de mi abuelo y... cuando estoy así no me gusta estar solo"

Judy le sonríe- "está bien Colitas, está bien" -dijo

Nick abraza a Judy y se sienta en la cama.

"Gracias"

"Cuentas para lo que sea"

Nick no soltaba a Judy.

" Zanahorias, no sé…" -dijo Nick- "¿Recuerdas cuando te conté mi experiencia con los Boy Scouts?" -Judy asintió- "bueno… no es toda la historia… sólo te conté esa parte para inspirarte a no dejar que te lastimen" -Judy prestó atención- "bueno, si entré con los Scouts pero no fue fácil"

 **FLASHBACK POV (Point Of View o Punto de Vista) Nick (las partes en cursivas a partir de aquí a que acabe el recuerdo son partes donde Nick no narra)**

Después de que esos chicos me pusieron el bozal regresé a casa, mi idea era volver sin ser notado, pero desafortunadamente mi abuelo era viejo pero tenía un oído de conejo.

"Nicky' ve wa koko ni kite, tōchaku shimashita" - _dijo su abuelo sentado en su sillón viendo una película_ (traducción: Nicky ya llegaste, ven aquí)

 _Nick paró en seco._

"Sofu kon'nichiwa, anata wa anata dakedesu ka?" - _dijo Nick apenas por el bozal_ (traducción: abuelo hola, ¿Sólo estás tú?)

"Īe, anata no okāsan wa, shokuryōhin o kai ni dekaketa, anata no chichi wa, anata no okāsan no kēki no nokosa reta mono o tabete iru to, anata wa koe o sarugutsuwa... Naze matsu yō ni kikoemasu ka?" -dijo para voltear a ver a Nick (traducción: No, tu madre salió a comprar los víveres, tu padre está comiendo lo que quedó del pastel de tu madre y... espera ¿Por qué tu voz suena como amordazado?)

Yo estaba a espaldas del abuelo por lo que no podía ver el bozal.

"Nikorasu wa, furimukimasu" - _le dijo poniéndose de pie_ (traducción: Nicholas, date la vuelta)

Pude haberme ido, pero no me gustaba mentirle al abuelo; así que me di la vuelta mostrando el bozal.

 _Su abuelo suspiró sorprendido_ \- "Jēmuzu wa ima koko ni kimasu!" - _llamó a su yerno_ (traducción: ¡James ven aquí ahora!)

"Abuelo no"

"¡Ya voy!" - _llegó con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate y con el hocico lleno de residuos_ \- "Dono yō na Ryū?" - _preguntó después de tragar_ (traducción: ¿Qué sucede Ryu?)

"Nikku o mite, kare wa kare no kao ni jūkō o motte imasu" -dijo señalando a su nieto (traducción: mira a Nick, tiene un bozal en la cara)

Mi papá volteó a verme y se sorprendió de verme con bozal.

"¿Nicholas Wilde qué tienes ahí?"

"Nada papá debo irme" -iba a subir las escaleras pero papá me tomó del brazo

"Nick soy tu padre puedes decírmelo" - _dijo_

Al final me quité el bozal y les dije lo que me había pasado, al final papá y él abuelo me llevaron de regreso para quejarse, yo intenté rogarles que no pero no los convencí.

 _El padre de Nick tocó la puerta con fuerza._

"¡¿Quién?!" -se oyó una voz al otro lado

"¡Alguien enojado que viene a quejarse, tus niños le pusieron un bozal a mi hijo!"

"... ¡No hay nadie!"

"¡Puedo oírlo tras la puerta!"

"¡Pues la puerta está cerrada!"

"Dono yōna doa ga iimashita ka?" - _preguntó el abuelo Ryu y su yerno le dijo lo que dijo_ (traducción: ¿Qué dijo el de la puerta?)- "Bōkan shimasu" - _dijo quitando a su yerno de la puerta_ (traducción: háganse a un lado)

"Ryu nani o shimasu suru tsumoridesu ka?" - _dijo James pero de repente lo ver con los ojos cerrados, las palmas juntas y respira do en los que las movía de frente y de regreso y arriba y de regreso_ (traducción: Ryu, ¿Qué vas a hacer?)- "Ryū wa, anata ga nani o subeki ka shitte iru, anata wa sore wa warui aideada to iimasu!" - _dijo, ya sabía que su suegro hace eso en las clases antes de quebrar una tabla, un ladrillo o hielo_ (traducción: Ryu sé lo que vas a hacer y te lo digo ¡Es mala idea!)

Pero mi abuelo no le hizo caso, hizo 3 sesiones de respiraciones y al final…

"¡Hyyyya!" -gritó para luego lanzar un golpe que tiró la puerta

 _Dentro del cuarto_ (el mismo donde Nick hizo su "iniciación") _habían varios niños con uniformes de scouts, entre ellos habían un grupo con uniformes verdes, otros de naranja y otros de púrpura, y entre los verdes estaban los niños que molestaron a Nick._

"¿Qué pasa?" - _preguntó James saludando_

"¿Que qué pasa? Acaban de tirar mi puerta" - _dijo un jabalí con uniforme con los 3 colores y pañuelo dorado alrededor de su cuello y con la voz de Lord Shen de Kung fu Panda 2_

"Pues no nos dejaste entrar" - _dijo James_

"Yo acabo de llegar, soy el jefe de la tropa nodriza, yo dirijo a los 3 equipos y…" -me vio con el uniforme verde- "su hijo trae el uniforme"

"Si lo trae, lo trae porque quiso entrar a su tropa, pero regresó a la casa y llorando diciendo que 5 de sus niños verdes lo lastimaron y le pusieron ESTO" - _mostró el bozal_

El jefe se sorprendió y me volteó a ver con mirada amable.

"Dime pequeño, ¿Quienes fueron?"

Yo estaba inseguro, pero al final tuve que decirle, señalé a los 5 que me hicieron eso, el potrillo, el hipopótamo, el ñu, el niño cebra y el niño marmota.

"Curtis, Hipólito, Connor, Cebrián, Martín vengan acá" - _ordenó el jefe_ \- "¿Lo que dice es cierto?"

"Bueno… nosotros" - _dijo Martín_

"Oh por Dios ¿Es cierto?" - _dijo el jefe_

"No te enojes con los niños sólo jugaban una pequeña broma" - _dijo el líder consejero del equipo verde, un oso hormiguero gigante de pelaje café y musculoso con la voz del maestro de karate de los Cobra Kai en Karate Kid_ (la de Pat Morita)

"Una broma es algo inofensivo, otra cosa es hacer llorar a un cachorro de ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"9 años"

"Fue idea de nuestro jefe" - _dijo Curtis_

 _El jefe vio al oso hormiguero_.

"¿Horacio eso es cierto?"

"Los depredadores nunca fueron bienvenidos en la tropa nodriza" - _dijo Horacio_

"Su símbolo es un tiburón nodriza, un depredador" - _dijo James_

"Recuerda que llegué a la idea de incluir un depredador a ver cómo avanzaba la cosa" - _dijo el jabalí_ \- "recuerda que fue mi padre quien fundó esta tropa"

"Y él tenía la idea de que las presas se reunieran seguras en esta tropa"

"Pero yo no soy mi padre y la ideología de los depredadores ya murió ahora vivimos en armonía" - _dijo el jefe_ \- "y me harté de esto, ¿Sabes qué? Olvida la prueba, a partir de ahora y para siempre la tropa nodriza le abrirá las puertas a los depredadores"

 _Todos se sorprendieron_.

"¡No puedes hablar enserio colmilludo de pacotilla!" - _Horacio lo golpeó_

"Oiga no lo lastime" - _dijo Nick_

"Tú cállate que es por tu culpa" -y el muy cínico se atrevió a golpearme

Su abuelo y padre se sorprendieron de esa acción del oso hormiguero, su padre reaccionó 1ro.

"¡Él es mi hijo!" - _lanzó un golpe que el oso detuvo y le torció el brazo_ \- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ESPERA"

 _El oso hormiguero con su otro brazo le dio en la barriga y luego en la cabeza. Ahora sí reaccionó Ryu._

"Y sigues tú anciano si es que quieres pelear" - _dijo Horacio_

El abudlo no le entendió nada pero supo que lo retaba. Frunció el ceño y se le iba acercando.

"Seikatsu no naka de dare mo watashinokazoku o utsu tame ni aete shinaito kare no ōkina hana kuma to hanaremasu" - _dijo quitándose la sudadera quedando en camiseta sin mangas y poniéndose en guardia de karate_

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dijo: nadie en la vida se atreve a golpear a mi familia y se sale con la suya oso narizón" _-dijo James sin aire por el golpe y en el suelo_

"¡A mi nadie me llama narizón!" - _lanzó un golpe_

Pero el abuelo Ryu tomó su brazo y con fuerza lo levantó y estampó contra el suelo cual costal y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"AUCH" - _se quejó por el dolor_ \- "¿Cómo es que un anciano golpea tan fuerte?"

"Es cinta negra en karate y tiene su escuela" - _dijo James_

"Ah ya lo recuerdo él es mi sensei" - _dijo un elefante del equipo naranja y lo saluda de reverencia, cosa correspondida por Ryu_

 _Ryu lo atrapó en una llave._

"Futatabi, watashi wa sore ga watashi no shinzoku o kizutsukeru chi tte iruto watashi wa machigatte iru koto ga wakari" - _dijo para luego arrojarlo a una mesa donde se desliza y cae al suelo del otro lado de la mesa_ (traducción: vuelvo a saber que lastimas a mis parientes y verás que malo soy)

"Horacio estás fuera del campamento" - _el jefe volteó a ver a Nick_ \- "y tú pequeño, si quieres eres bienvenido a la tropa nodriza" - _le mostró un pañuelo rojo de Scout_

Yo no lo sabía, pero al final acepté.

 _Nick tomó el pañuelo._

"Te veré en junta mañana"

 _Los 3 zorros ha se iban._

"Ojīchan wa, anata wa watashi no karate o oshiemasu ka?" - _pidió Nick_ (traducción: abuelo, ¿Me enseñarías karate?)

 _Su abuelo le acarició la cabeza riendo con el hocico cerrado._

"Chanpion ni yorimasu" - _dijo_ (traducción: de acuerdo campeón)

"Chinamini, watashi wa amarini mo watashi o oshierudeshou ka?" - _pidió su yerno_ (traducción: de paso, ¿Me enseñarías a mi también?)

 _Ryu soltó una risa y le asintió._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK (a partir de aquí la lectura sigue como debe seguir)**

"Después de eso los depredadores fueron bienvenidos, fui Scout hasta que cumplí 15, pero algo pasó allá, algo que me marcó"

"¿Marcar? No entiendo" -Judy bajó las orejas

"Hay cosas que... prefiero llevarme a la tumba, el asunto es que... no sé si pueda volver allá"

"Pues no lo hagas, no estas forzado"

"Pero otra parte de mi quiere ir, necesito enfrentar esto, y... Judy eres mi mejor amiga, no dejaré que vayas sola"

"Soy tu amiga pero tampoco obligaría a un amigo a que no fuera si no lo desea en una cierta parte"

"Judy eres importante para mi, y quiero hacerlo, y no intentes detenerme"

"De acuerdo, no pensaba detenerte jeje"

"Mañana hay que prepararse"

"Te veo a las 4:00 am, ya sabes, para evitar tráfico" -iba a separarse pero Nick apretó el abrazo

"Quédate..."

"Oh si si cierto, con gusto me quedaré Colitas" -le sonrió

Al final el sueño los venció y durmieron juntos (sin albur).

 **-A la mañana siguiente en la comisaría**

"Jefe Zanahorias y yo ya lo discutimos y si iremos"

"Y tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para resolver el caso"

"No todo" -Bogo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa- "resulta que son 3 equipos en el campamento y ustedes son 2, necesitarían a un 3ro, y los demás policías o están ocupados o están de vacaciones"

"Usted nos hizo trampa"

"Tal vez sí tal vez no, podría darles hasta la noche para conseguir a alguien no es necesario que sea policía"

"¿Pero de dónde vamos a…?" -Judy lo interrumpió

"Nick espera… ¿No dijiste que conoces a alguien que es un… experto sobreviviente del bosque?"

Nick la voltea a ver y supo de lo que hablaba- "no, NO, de ninguna manera" -dijo

"¿De qué están hablando?" -preguntó Bogo

"Nick es nuestra única opción"

"... Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el idiotita"

 **-2hrs después en la prisión de Zootopia**

Nick, Judy, Bogo y Garraza iban caminando entre las celdas.

"El prisionero que buscan estuvo casado y divorciado 4 veces se declaró en bancarrota en el 91 y en el 2004" -dijo Garraza leyendo su expediente y Nick soltó un quejido- "hace unos meses lo encontraron jaqueando compañías celulares por cargos que surgen en la factura mensual y no tienen idea de lo que hablo"

"Es un idiotita"

"Ganó 50,000,000 antes de que se lo capturara y condenaran a 20 años" -terminó de decir

Un lobo policía arrastraba una cadena con marcas de rasguños y mordidas.

"Oficial Joan ¿Qué le pasó?" -preguntó Bogo

"El prisionero se resiste necesito ayuda" -dijo

Garraza, Nick y Bogo fueron a ayudar, arrastraron con fuerza hasta que salió: era Finnick el zorro del desierto que fue socio de Nick cuando era estafador, estaba con ropa naranja y esposado de pies y manos.

"Meeeee" -soltó Bogo soltando la cadena sin poder creerlo

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Joan

"¿Tanto escándalo por ese zorro enano?"

"Je, ¿Enano? Pero con una músculos…" -dijo Nick

Finnick vio a Nick.

"Guardias sáquenme de aquí… es ese malvado policía estafador" -vio a Nick rodar los ojos- "espero que no me vendas tus popsy-patitas"

"¿Cómo estás Finniquito (Junta de Finnick y chiquito)?"

"¿K onda papi?" -dijo en broma y vio a Judy- "oh la coneja de parquímetros, ¿Sigues pagándole paletas a padres con bebés adultos?"

"Mmmm… de hecho no, ahora les compro sus paletas jeje" -Judy acaricia las orejas de Finnick

"Deja mis orejas" -le quita la mano y ve a Nick- "1 año, 1 año de no verte, ni te molestaste en enviarme un mail"

"El trabajo me tenía muy ocupado" -dijo Nick- "pero por eso no vine, vine a negociar"

Estaban en el comedor de la prisión.

"Mira tenemos un caso y vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda, si accedes y nos ayudas a resolver este caso yo hablaré personalmente con las autoridades para reducir tu sentencia"

"Mmm… eh no" -dijo Finnick

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Ese trato no funciona para Finnick, si quieren mi ayuda cumplan sus demandas"

"¿Demandas? ¿Qué demandas?"

Finnick sacó una lista escrita en papel de baño.

Ve el 1ro- "... quiero un distrito" -dijo

"¿No quieres pavo?"

"Esta ciudad cuenta con 5 distritos: Tundratown, Plaza Sahara, Distrito Forestal, Sabana Central y Villa Subaqua, me gustaría… dirigir una de ellas"

"Mmm… no" -dijo Nick

Finnick hizo un puchero- "bien, entonces quiero mi absolución quiero cargarme para siempre" -leyó el 3ro- "después de eso no quiero pagar impuestos no sé… hasta que muera, y menos pagar IVA, por ejemplo si compro un helado quiero sacar una tarjeta que diga que estoy libre de impuestos, no quiero tener que pagarlos por el helado" -leyó el 4to- "y quiero un helicóptero de ataque Black Hawk a mi disposición todo este tiempo, si quedo libre no quiero vivir con tránsito" -lee el 5to

"1ro, no tendrás un helicóptero y menos un vehículo de aire o tierra" -Finnick hace otro puchero- "2do estoy seguro que toda la bella ciudad de Zootopia sobrevivirá sin tus impuestos así que está bien y… si nos ayudas… te sacaré de aquí, pero… con la promesa de que no harás otro crimen en tu vida"

"Mmm… trato hecho" -se dan la mano y cierran el trato

"Listo, llévenlo a…" -llaman a Nick- "¿Hola…? Ajá… ¿No puede ser otro momento…? De acuerdo voy para allá" -colgó

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Finnick

"Mi abuelo murió hoy y van a dictar su última voluntad y testamento, debo irme" -Nick se fue

"¿Su abuelo murió? Y ni siquiera me invitó al funeral"

"Porque estás en la cárcel"

"Pero me hubiera invitado le hubiera dicho que no podía ir"

"Bueno ya tienen a un 3ro, lo llevaremos a la comisaría a ponerlo al tanto" -dijo Bogo

"Esperen… antes quiero despedirme de alguien"

"Tienes 5min y la oficial Hopps te va a acompañar"

Judy caminó con Finnick hasta llegar con un grupo de reclusos comiendo.

"Es aquí" -dijo Finnick y se les acerca- "Dawn"

De entre ellos salió Bellwether.

"¿Bellwether?"

La oveja volteó a verla nada feliz- "oficial Hopps, ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó

"Sólo me acompaña, vine a despedirme" -Finnick tomó sus manos

Ahora le prestó atención al zorro- "¿Irte? ¿Dónde?" -preguntó sonando preocupada y triste

"Tengo un trabajo que hacer, y luego de eso me iré, pero te prometo mi ovejita que en menos de lo que creas te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a vivir conmigo"

"Esperaré por ti mi zorrito"

Ambos se dieron un beso de 10seg. Finnick Se alejó seguido de Judy.

"¿Tú y Bellwether? ¿Cómo pasó?"

"Llevo 7 meses aquí, los prisioneros están divididos machos y hembras pero el comedor y el patio son para todos, la fui conociendo, es tan mala y ruda, eso me encanta"

"Pero son especies distintas, depredador y presa"

"La ideología de depredadores y presas murió, además ella me gusta y no creo que la diferencia de especies sea un problema" -dijo Finnick

 **-Más tarde en la comisaría**

"Aquí están sus uniformes, oficial Wilde usted fue asignado al equipo verde" -Bogo le dio un uniforme verde con un pañuelo café- "oficial Hopps usted fue asignada al equipo naranja" -le dio el uniforme naranja- "y tú zorro enano irás con el equipo púrpura" -le dio el uniforme púrpura

"Oye Nick, ¿Qué les dejó tu abuelito de herencia?" -preguntó Finnick

"A mi mamá le dejó su estanque koi de Japón, se lo van a traer"

"¿Qué es un estanque koi?" -preguntó Bogo

"Es un estanque japonés con peces koi donde puedes meditar, eso para ella, para ella y papá les dejó una 4ta parte de la fortuna que ahorro desde los 15 años " -dijo Nick- "a mi hermano Robin y a su hijo les dejó la otra 4ta parte de la fortuna, y a Robin el título de su academia de karate" -siguió- "a Vixy le dejó otra 4ta parte más un bolso que era de mi abuela que a Vixy le encantaba" -siguió- "a sus alumnos les dejó a un maestro nuevo, fue alumno suyo, el mejor; y finalmente a mi me dejó la otra 4ta parte, más su armadura samurái y su katana de oro"

"Bien por ti, habrá un autobús que saldrá de la estación de la 5ta avenida que los llevará a su destino mañana en la mañana" -dijo Bogo- "ya retírense"

 **-En la noche**

Los 3 estaban en la central, subieron al autobús, guardaron su equipaje, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

"Hace tanto que no voy de campamento, cuando cumples 15 ya no puedes ser campista" -dijo Nick

"Tú calmado papi todo saldrá bien" -dijo Finnick

El autobús partió, destino a la montaña del venado.

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Tuve que investigar para ver cómo era un funeral tradicional.**

 **** Puse eso porque si vieron la versión Fury de Disney verán que Nick y Robin Hood se parecen, así que puse que son parientes.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Quién es el fantasma del bosque?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, deben sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 4: el campamento**


	4. Capítulo 4: el campamento

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Altair The Facking Assassin.** Gracias. Bueno tranquilo. Esa es la idea: entretenerte. Veré qué hacer con eso.

 **Otro loco mas.** Ay imitando a Dross, no eres el único. Cuál canción es de Coldplay? Ok lo ignoro.

 **M C Leto.** Gracias por eso. Otro que imita a Dross.

 **Nastinka.** Gracias, pues Finnick ya explicó el cómo pasó. Porque ya tenía 100 años. Bye.

 **Joan.** Los Delorean existen en varios autos. Gracias por la crítica.

 **CipherX.** Es Pyro, eso ya he notado pero, ¿Por qué me dices a mi?

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** Tú ya sabes. Bueno quién lo defienda no importa con tal que lo defiendan. Si me llegó Despertares.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** el campamento

Al día siguiente, nuestros 3 protagonista aún iban viajando en autobús, Finnick dormía, Judy oía música y Nick a su lado veía un álbum de fotos.

"Hey Nick, ¿Qué tienes ahí?" -Judy se quitó sus audífonos

"Ah pues… este álbum tiene fotos de mi familia, los que recuerdo, conservo esto… porque me recuerdan que soy un Wilde y estoy destinado a la grandeza" -Nick le mostró una foto- "por ejemplo mi abuelo paterno" -mostró una foto

"Oye sé quiénes son, son los Red Tails, los Aviadores de Tuskegee, el 1er equipo de aviación conformado por depredadores, en esas épocas los únicos que pilotaban eran las presas y…" -de entre ellos vio a un zorro- "ese zorro es igual a ti, como 2 gotas de lluvia"

"Exacto, él es mi abuelo, Joe "Lightning" Wilde, en 1944, la 2da Guerra Mundial estaba en su clímax. Aun así los pilotos depredadores del programa de entrenamiento de Tuskee se les encargaba misiones de 2da categoría, además de tener que lidiar con el racismo de la época. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a menguar los refuerzos, el Pentágono autorizó por 1ra vez en la historia una misión a un escuadrón en su totalidad de raza depredadora, un escuadrón formado sólo de depredadores, desde el más grande tigre" -Nick señaló a un tigre- "hasta el mapache más pequeño" -señaló a un mapache- "y entre ellos estaba mi abuelo Lightning" -todos estaban en saludo militar usando chaquetas de la fuerza aérea y gorros- "marcaron una diferencia"

"¿Y qué fue de tu abuelo?"

"... M.E.A."

"¿M.E.A?" -dijo Finnick quien había oído todo y empezó a reír- "jajaja, oye eso suena a que marca su territorio por todas partes"

Nick frunció el ceño y le lanzó un sándwich a la cara.

"AUCH, me aventaste un sándwich"

"Te lo merecías… M.E.A. significa Muerto En Acción"

"¿Muerto?" -dijo Judy sorprendida

"Si, jamás llegué a conocerlo"

"Tu papá debió estar muy triste"

"No tanto… él tenía 3 años en ese entonces, él era muy inocente, en su entierro papá decía "mamá… ¿Por qué entierran a papá" "si siguen haciéndolo no podrá ir a trabajar" "tiene que volar con su equipo" "¡Basta, no lo entierren!" "¡Papá!", mi abuela, sus compañeros aviadores, incluso los que dudaron de ellos todos lloraban por esas palabras de mi padre"

Judy puso su mano en el pecho suspirando de tristeza.

"No fue hasta los 6 que papá supo que mi abuelo se fue para siempre" -Nick se limpió una lágrima

Judy tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo, y lo hizo.

"En la película que hicieron de mi abuelo y su equipo al inicio decía "Los depredadores son mentalmente inferiores, serviles por naturaleza y cobardes ante el peligro. Por lo tanto no son aptos para el combate." eso fue extraído de un estudio de la Universidad de Guerra del ejército de los EUA en 1925, pero todo eso cambió"

"Que bueno, ¿Sabes? No eres el único que tú familia tiene personajes que hicieron historia"

"¿Enserio? ¿También tú los tienes?" -le dijo con una sonrisa

"Si" -ella le sonrió- "no los recuerdo a todos, de los que me acuerdo son mi abuelo Paul Hopps, fue un conejo de pelaje oscuro, gerente de un hotel, actualmente empresario que salvó a 1269 hutus y Tutsis, tanto presas como depredadores del genocidio ocurrido en Kigali, Rwanda en África, en 1994 que dejó casi 1,000,000 de muertos"

"Ah sí oí de eso, ¿Enserio es tu abuelo?"

"Sí, también recuerdo a Oskar Hopps, él fue un empresario que salvó a 1,200 judíos durante la 2da Guerra Mundial haciéndolos pasar por sus empleados en sus fábricas, lo que lo llevó cuando la guerra terminó casi a la pobreza y la ruina pero algunos de los judíos que salvó se apiadaron de él y lo ayudaron"

"Muy considerado por parte de ellos, ¿Algún otro?"

"Si, Luis Hopps Zamperini era mi tío abuelo, él no solo fue el primer conejo en correr en las olimpiadas sino el 1er conejo soldado de la historia, durante una misión sufrió un accidente de avión que lo dejo a la deriva del mar por 47 días, fue rescatado por un barco japonés que lo hicieron prisionero de guerra y torturado horriblemente por 2 años hasta su liberación tras la rendición de Japón ante EUA, años después, Luis se enteró para seguir adelante que la venganza no era el camino, sino el perdón, entonces regresó a Japón donde hizo las paces con sus captores y torturadores, si quieres puedo decirte sus 2 más legendarias torturas o castigos"

"Quizás después, ¿Algún otro que recuerdes?"

"Pues está 1 de mis muchos tíos que en paz descanse, él fue el que hizo esto" -mostró su celular marca Carrot (Apple)

"Pero si quien hizo Carrot fue Steve Hopps" -Judy lo vio con mirada de "te estás acercando"- "... ¿Steve Hopps era tu tío?"

"Abuelita soy tu nieta, mira aquí tengo una foto de mi con él cuando era niña" -mostró una foto de ella de niña con su traje de policía e iba en los hombros de un conejo con esmoquin con rasgos de Steve Jobs

"Que tierna"

Judy quitó la foto- "nunca le digas tierno a un conejo si no eres otro" -dijo ella

"Perdón… y lamento que tu tío se fuera"

"Gracias, significa mucho"

"Oye tu foto me recuerda a una niña conejo que conocí de cachorro"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, pero sigue"

"Pues está Irena Hopps, trabajadora social que salvó a 2500 niños judíos durante la 2da guerra mundial" -dijo ella- "también recuerdo a Emily Wilding Hopps, ella fue una sufragista, una de las hembras que lucharon para la creación de sus derechos en Bretaña, murió siendo atropellada por el caballo del rey en una carrera que tenía en un gran público, su muerte le dio la vuelta al mundo y al fin llamó la atención de los medios por las sufragistas y la búsqueda de sus derechos"

"Que feo, pero al menos logró su cometido"

"Si, también está mi hermano mayor, el primogénito el mayor de los 275, Aaron Hopps, es un alpinista y explorador intrépido que quedó atrapado en una grieta durante 5 días sobreviviendo sólo con agua hasta que tuvo que verse forzado a apuntarse el brazo para salvarse, al borde de la muerte fue rescatado por unos excursionistas. Hoy en día está casado y tiene un hijo pequeño"

"Oye si, hicieron una película de él, protagonizada por James Franconejo"

"Si la vi, él no necesitó verla, ya la vivió" -dijo Judy- "ellos son los que recuerdo, ¿Tú recuerdas a algún otro?"

"Recuerdo a muchos" -mostró otra foto del álbum- "James B. Wilde fue un abogado que protegió legalmente a un espía soviético, cosa que lo llevó a ser discriminado debido al odio de EUA contra Rusia, más tarde, negoció el intercambio entre él por un espía americano y un estudiante canadiense, años después negoció con Fidel Castor (Fidel Castro), y logró la liberación de 9,769 machos, hembras y cachorros, tanto presas como depredadores" -mostró otra foto- "Solomón Wilde (es Solomon, no Salomón), fue un virtuoso músico que fue drogado, secuestrado y vendido como esclavo, durante 12 años sufrió los castigos y torturas de todo esclavo hasta su milagrosa liberación, llevó a juicio a sus esclavistas pero perdió el caso, ya que la nación de las presas le tenía prohibido testificar en contra de ellas"

"Pues que injustos"

"Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo golpearía a Apes (Epps) y le daría a Solomon y a Wolftsey (Patsey) su libertad, Internet dice que los datos de su muerte y entierro son un misterio, pero sólo la familia Wilde lo conoce… él murió asesinado por esclavistas, después de lo que vivió se convirtió en un abolidor de la esclavitud, y con la fama que ganaba lo asesinaron por miedo, ahí fue cuando se hizo justicia, sus esclavistas fueron arrestados junto con Apes y sus esclavos quedaron en libertad, me contaron que Wolftsey se fue a vivir al campo lejos de la civilización, adoptó a un niño y vivió con él feliz hasta que murió de causas naturales, y no lo enterraron… lo cremaron, sus cenizas descansan en casa de su hija" -cambió de página- "aquí hay otro, mi primo Bennet Omalu Wilde, es un forense y médico con más de 12 títulos que descubrió el ETC (Encefalopatía Traumática Crónica), una enfermedad responsable de la muerte de leyendas del fútbol americano como Mike Bullster (Webster), Justiguer (Justin) Strzelczyc, y Jerry Lince causada por recibir fuertes y múltiples golpes en la cabeza, su historia causó controversia ya que la NFL negaba la existencia de dicha enfermedad, cosa que fue una absoluta mentira ya que ellos sabían de dicha enfermedad desde hace años y condenaron a familias a que sus padres murieran, solos, arruinados, incomprendidos y en la demencia, obviamente, perdió contra la NFL pero incluso hoy, su arma mucha discusión al respecto ya que las evidencias de dicha enfermedad se hacen más grandes"

"Ah sí, hicieron una película de él con Volp Smith (Will Smith)" -dijo Judy y saca una carpeta- "según esta carpeta el asesino es… desconocido… su última vez visto… desconocida, ya veo por qué le dicen fantasma, este tipo es prácticamente invisible, esto de por sí es un problema"

"Judy ves más allá del problema"

"No entiendo"

"Mira… ¿Cuántos dedos te estoy mostrando?" -alzó 2 dedos

"... 2"

"No no no, mírame a mí, te estás centrando en el problema, si te centras en un problema nunca verás la solución no te centres jamás en el problema mírame a mí, ¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

Judy seguía viendo sus dedos.

"Judy mira más allá de mis dedos, ¿Cuántos ves?"

"... 4"

"¡4 si, 4 de la respuesta!" -Nick la felicitó- "tienes que ver lo que los demás no ven. Lo que los demás deciden no ver, por temor, conformismo o pereza. Ve el mundo de forma nueva cada día"

"Wow Nick… que profundo, veo que tienes tus momentos"

"En realidad no son palabras mías… son de mi tío Hunter"

"¿Hunter? ¿También llegó a ser alguien en la historia?"

"Si, tal vez lo conozcas cómo…" -cambió de página- "Patch"

"¿Patch…? Patch… ¿Hunter "Patch" Wilde?" -Judy se sorprendió- "si lo conozco, es un médico que tenía la ideología de que la risa es la mejor medicina y cambió para siempre la medicina y el método de enseñanza de la medicina en las escuelas"

"Hermano de mi padre, y padre de Vixy" -dijo Nick- "muchas frases suyas se hicieron célebres, entre ellas la que te dije, pero a pesar de ser muy alegre pasó por mucho, perdió a su 1er amor por un paciente de ella que la mató y se suicidó después de eso, se llamaba Foxin (Carin), quien le reveló ser abusada sexualmente de cachorra lo que la distanció de los machos y deseaba ser una mariposa para huir de su tormento, mi tío planeaba rendirse después de eso y cuestionar sus ideologías y la bondad de la animalidad… pero después de recordar a Foxin y la esperanza decide seguir en su honor. Tiempo después se casó con una zorro llamada Vixy, quien… tristemente murió en el parto, pero le dio el regalo más sagrado que una hembra moribunda puede darle a mi macho" -le mostró una foto de su tío con Vixy en sus brazos, ella en la foto era recién nacida- "alguien a quien amar mientras esperas por ella, la llamó Vixy como su madre"

Judy se estaba limpiando unas lágrimas que le salieron por esa conmovedora historia.

"Conejos, son tan sentimentales" -Nick acarició su cabeza

Finnick había oído a cada pariente de esos 2 con una mirada de nostalgia combinada con depresión, pero volvió en sí.

"Oigan ¿Cuándo llegamos? Me estoy muriendo aquí"

"Siempre tan impaciente, una vez anduvo gritando en un restaurante porque el tipo se tardaba en traerle su hamburguesa de pollo" -dijo Nick y Judy rió

Finnick se levantó de su asiento- "¡¿Quieres iniciar una pelea?!" -gritó

"¡Cuando quieras enano!"

"¡Oigan!" -la chofer, una hipopótamo llamó su atención- "¡Nada de peleas en el autobús!" -mostró el reglamento del autobús- "¡Si los oigo pelear otra vez los echo a patadas de mi autobús!"

Ambos se sentaron.

"... De la que te salvaste enano"

"¿Yo? Tú no me hubieras aguantado ni 1m"

"¿Tan seguro estás?"

"Si, muy seguro estoy, yo me he sonado a todos los machos en la prisión"

"Pero por lástima"

"¡No me provoques papi o te daré una!"

"¿Me darás una? Pero una suplicada"

"¡Ahora si!"

Finnick saltó hacia Nick y empezaron una pelea, fuera del autobús este se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y de este salieron volando los 3, la puerta se cerró y el autobús se alejó.

"Oh genial lo hiciste esta vez ¡Buen trabajo enano!"

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Estaba todo bien hasta que decidiste provocarme diciendo que soy impaciente!"

"¡Porque lo eres!"

"¡Pero no es para que se lo digas a todo el mundo!"

"¡BUENO YA CÁLLENSE!" -gritó Judy asustando al par- "nos sacaron del autobús y si siguen peleando los dejaré amarrados a un árbol y los forraré de piel muerta para que se los coman los carroñeros"

Ambos tragaron grueso.

"Ahora dense la mano en señal de paz"

"Ay no wuacala"

"Fuchi"

"¡Que lo hagan les digo!"

Ambos se dan la mano.

"Bien, ahora vamos caminando"

 **-2hrs después**

Caminaron por 2hrs y en eso iban subiendo una enorme colina.

"Ok… sólo un poco más" -dijo Nick

"Oye Nick, siempre me pregunté desde que se nos dio la misión, ¿Por qué le dicen la Montaña del Venado?"

Llegaron a la punta de la colina.

"Por eso" -Nick señaló frente a ellos

Cuando Judy y Finnick vieron al frente, sus miradas lo dijeron todo: muy frente a ellos estaba una enorme montaña con una formación rocosa con forma de cabeza de venado y 2 árboles grandes a cada lado simulando las astas.

Cuando Judy y Finnick vieron por 1ra vez la Montaña del Venado respondieron con un enorme "Oh".

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" -exclamaron ambos zorro de desierto y coneja

Dije "Oh".

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh" -corrigieron

"¿Dónde está el campamento?" -preguntó Judy

"Al otro lado de la montaña"

"¡¿Hay que caminar más?!" -exclamó Finnick

"Hey miren" -Judy señaló muy abajo de una bajada empinada (rima XD) una cabaña- "tal vez alguien nos ayude allá abajo

"Se ve muy empinado no sé si sea seguro bajar"

"Allá hay una escalera" -señaló Finnick y baja por esta

Nick y Judy cambiaron miradas y lo siguieron. Bajando de las escaleras llegaron a la cabaña que tenía un símbolo de pino.

"Hey, es la cabaña del guardabosques" -dijo Nick y tocó la puerta- "espero que nos ayude"

La puerta la abrió un coyote de desierto, era un poco más alto que Nick, llevaba el uniforme de guardabosques.

"¿Están perdidos?" -preguntó el guardabosques (su voz, imaginen la voz de Will en Piratas del Caribe)

"No, lo que pasa es que nos preguntábamos ¿Cuál es la ruta más corta al Campamento Nodriza?" -preguntó Nick

"Es al otro lado de la montaña, la ruta más corta es un túnel que la atraviesa" -dijo el guardabosques- "yo los puedo llevar en mi Jeep"

"No queremos causar molestia"

"Tranquilos, vengan" -los llevó donde su jeep, un Wrangler 2014 color madera con el emblema del guardabosques

Los llevó por el camino que les dijo cruzando un túnel por la Montaña del Venado, una vez cruzado vieron lo que parecía una construcción.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" -preguntó Nick

"El progreso, un magnate dueño de una cadena de hoteles compró esta propiedad, hará un gran hotel en el lago del Venado, pero para terminarlo necesita hablar personalmente con el dueño de la Isla Nodriza, él aún no quiere vender la isla" -dijo el guardabosques- "de hecho yo tal vez pueda perder mi empleo, para qué necesitar un guardabosques cuando esté lugar contará con patrulleros, muchos de ellos" -dijo con un aire de enojo

Después de 5min de viaje llegaron a lo que parecía un muelle en el lago con varios niños con uniformes de diferentes colores: verde, naranja y púrpura, junto a ellos estaba el leopardo del cap. 2 que llevó a su hija Sofie la ocelote y a Rocko Nutriales a venderle galletas a Nick.

"Listo, hasta aquí llego yo, disfruten del verano" -el guardabosques se fue

Los 3 mamíferos llegaron con todos ellos y fueron recibidos por el leopardo.

"Oye te conozco eres el policía que le compró a mi hija y a su amigo toda la mercancía" -dijo el leopardo (su voz es la de Eduardo el padre de Perla en Río 2)- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno yo antes venía a este campamento, y quise ofrecerme como consejero" -Nick mintió, la razón por la que estaban ahí era para atrapar a un asesino

"Que bien pero si apenas te ofreciste entonces no eres consejero oficial sino consejero ayudante o C.A." -dijo- "yo soy el encargado de seguridad del campamento, mi nombre es Andrew Ócelot"

"¿Se apellida Ócelot?"

"Si, ¿Por?"

"Es que… es un leopardo, y su apellido es más para un ocelote como su hija"

"Jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos y fui criado por ocelotes, me casé con una y tuve una hija ocelote" -dijo Ócelot- "suban a los botes"

"¿Botes?" -preguntó Judy

"Ah si Zanahorias no te dije, el campamento está situado en la Isla Nodriza, una isla en medio del gran Lago del Venado"

" _Oh vaya, quién lo diría, una isla alejada de la civilización, buen lugar para un asesino, dulces galletas con queso_ " -dijo Judy en su mente, pero alguien le chocó

"Lo siento"

"Calma yo estaba distra…" -paró de hablar al ver a una conejita blanca de 6 años de ojos violetas, y llevaba puesto el uniforme de campamento color verde

"... ¿Judy?" -dijo ella sonriente (su voz es la de Janie Hobbs la hermana menor en Un Papá en Apuros)

"¿Connie?" -dijo Judy para luego ser abrazada por ella

Connie es hermana de Judy, una de las menores, la penúltima para ser específico, el menor es un bebé.

"Judy, no te he visto en 1 año" -la abrazó más riendo

"¿Connie qué haces aquí?"

"No quería aburrirme todo el verano en el calor de la granja, así que me dejaron venir a este campamento, mira, soy del equipo verde" -mostró su uniforme- "y tú… el naranja"

"Bueno estarás con mi amigo Nick"

"¿Me hablaban?" -Nick apareció

"AAHHH" -se escondió tras Judy- "¡Un zorro!"

"Tranquila Connie, él es Nick mi compañero y amigo, no hace nada"

"Hola Connie"

Connie poco a poco salió de su "escondite" y saludó a Nick.

"Por lo visto seré tu consejero, te vas a divertir a partir de hoy"

"Sube al bote nena" -Connie se fue al bote y Judy tomó a Nick de las solapas- "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, esa niña es mi hermana, una niña alegre que ve la vida con amor, y va a venir a este campamento con un asesino, está en tu grupo Nick, por favor te pido que cuides de ella, porque si le pasa algo no sabré cómo decírselo a mis padres, Nick por favor, no dejes que nada le pase"

"Lo prometo Judy, no le pasará nada a Connie"

Judy sonrió y lo soltó, luego a Nick lo abrazaron. Nick se dio la vuelta y vio a Víctor, su sobrino.

"¿Víctor?"

"Tío Nick no esperaba verte aquí"

"Seré consejero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Papá me dejó venir, siempre quise ir de campamento" -dijo Víctor- "mira mi uniforme" -se lo mostró, era del equipo naranja- "ay no, tú eres del verde"

"Bueno estarás con mi amiga Judy" -señaló a Judy completa

"Ay si la recuerdo la invitaste a cenar hace un par de meses, la tía Vixy no le quitaba la mirada"

Judy se sonrojó- "oye Nick deberías decirle a tu prima que se controle" -dijo

"Lo hice, me golpeó" -dijo Nick y vuelve con Víctor- "¿Entonces vienes a acampar?"

"Si, estoy muy ansioso" -se fue al barco

Nick ahora tomó a Judy de los hombros y la levantó.

"Judy Hopps, ese niño es mi sobrino y lo que me pediste quiero pedirte lo mismo, si a ese niño le pasa algo estoy muerto ya que Robin me va a hacer cosas malas, ¿Puedo confiarte a mi sobrino?"

"Tranquilo Nick, tu sobrino está en buenas manos"

Nick la bajó y subieron al bote, lo echaron a andar y se fueron rumbo a la isla, el lago era muy grande, era como el Lago Ness pero este tenía forma circular, pero era el mismo volumen, sólo moldeenlo, el recorrido tardó 30min, la isla era grande y extensa con mucha arboleda.

"Sientan el olor a bosque amigos, es relajante ¿No?" -preguntó Nick

"Es buen aroma" -dijo Judy- "pero Nick recuerda no estamos aquí de vacaciones, vinimos por un asunto"

"Creo que puedo hacer ambas cosas, vamos Zanahorias no seas aguafiestas, sólo tenemos libres los días festivos, merecemos el verano"

"Nick el trabajo es 1ro"

Nick hace un puchero- "bien pero si resolvemos el caso como tú dices para la mitad del verano nos quedaremos la otra mitad y nos divertiremos" -dijo Nick- "¿Hecho?"

"... Hecho"

"No hablen por todos, si saldré de la cárcel después de esto no lo desperdiciaré con niños que asan malvaviscos en la fogata" -dijo Finnick

"Los malvaviscos son buenos, sobre todo si preparas s'mores"

"¿Qué son s'mores?" -preguntó Judy

"Oh son unos postres muy acostumbrados en los campamentos, son un sándwich de malvaviscos tostados con un cuadrado de chocolate en medio de 2 galletas una verdadera delicia"

Llegaron al muelle de la isla, en el muelle los esperaba un carnero con un uniforme de los 3 colores y un pañuelo dorado, eso significa que es el jefe del campamento, también tenía el típico sombrero de piel con cola anillada (obvio de piel falsa), acompañándolo estaban un chacal dorado de ojos cafés, físico esbelto pero con un poco de pancita con uniforme naranja y expresión neutra, un lobo gris musculoso con uniforme púrpura y Jovian el lémur del cap. 1 que junto con Rico enterraron un mapa en el bosque y fueron perseguidos por el Fantasma del Bosque, ellos 3 eran los 3 consejeros en jefe, se notaba por los pañuelos que eran de un café más oscuro.

"¡Muy bien crucen el muelle, ya en tierra serán acomodados según su equipo, consejeros y C.A's enfrente!" -ordenó el jefe (su voz es la de Furia en Intensamente)

Los 3 grupos de campistas se acomodaron según los colores con los C.A's enfrente.

"¡Bienvenidos nuevos campistas, sean bienvenidos al Campamento Nodriza, donde se divertirán tanto en actividades como en la divertida olimpiada de equipos!" -decía el jefe desde un megáfono- "¡Cada verano los 3 equipos participarán en diferentes eventos físicos ganando puntos y el equipo que consiga más puntos ganará el trofeo de los Nodriza!" -mostró un trofeo de oro que tenía una bandera del campamento- "¡Que los niños sigan al jefe de seguridad hasta el campamento, quiero hablar con los C.A's!"

Ócelot se fue seguido por los cachorros, el jefe se les acercó seguido de los consejeros.

"Deben ser los policías que enviaron de Zootopia"

"Oficial Nick Wilde, oficial Judy Hopps… y Finnick"

"¿No sería oficial Finnick?" -preguntó el jefe

"No, sólo Finnick, yo no tengo que ver con estos azulados, sólo los ayudo porque no quiero volver a la cárcel" -dijo Finnick

"Antes de empezar queremos estar al tanto de la situación"

"De acuerdo, pero vayamos a mi oficina, el bosque no es un lugar seguro, menos de noche"

El jefe y los consejeros dieron vuelta para ir al campamento seguidos de los zorros y la coneja. El recorrido tardó 5min hasta que llegaron al campamento, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, el campamento era grande, con 3 cabañas del tamaño de la casa de Monster House (pero no están poseídas XD), una cafetería, una enfermería, canchas de fútbol, basquetbol, 3 jaulas de bateo, una cancha de tenis cubierta por una cerca de alambre (alambre normal no de púas), un huevo de agua que provenía del lago que usaban de piscina, cuatrimotos, hasta incluso un tatami de karate.

"Wow, no recordaba este lugar con todos estos lujos cuando yo era campista" -dijo Nick

"¿Usted acampó aquí?"

"Si, yo fui el zorro que logró que este campamento le abriera las puertas a los depredadores" -dijo Nick- "¿Dónde está su oficina?"

"Vengan" -volvieron a avanzar, pasaron por detrás de las cabañas para encontrar la oficina del jefe, entraron, el jefe se sentó tras su escritorio y los consejeros, los policías y el otro (Finnick) frente a él- "supongo que ya se habrán enterado de lo que pasó hace poco, 1 de nuestros C.A's murió hace poco, Rico del equipo verde"

"Si ya se nos informó, por eso vinimos" -dijo Judy

"Por favor, sólo fue un accidente cosa de nada no le veo sentido a tanto drama" -dijo el lobo púrpura con brazos cruzados, su voz es la de Duncan Mee el hermano de Benjamin Mee el dueño del Zoológico Dartmoor (Un Zoológico en Casa)

"¡¿Otra vez con eso?! Que no fue un accidente" -dijo Jovian

"¿Y esperas que nos traguemos tu cuento?"

"¿De qué habla?" -preguntó Nick

"No fue un accidente, yo lo vi fui testigo, fue el Fantasma del Bosque"

"¿Quién?"

"Es sólo un mito de esta tierra, sólo eso un mito" -dijo el lobo

"¡Los mitos no te matan!"

"¡¿Cómo sabemos que tú no lo mataste?!"

"¡Era mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano!"

"¡Ya basta!" -gritó el jefe- "consejeros retírense"

Los 3 consejeros se fueron dejando solos a los 4.

"¿El Fantasma del Bosque?" -preguntó Judy confundida

"Es una vieja historia que contamos para asustar a los niños, de un fantasma con gabardina negra y un guante de jardinero que ronda los bosques de esta isla" -dijo el jefe

"Pues yo no creo en fantasmas, pero hay que mantener la guardia por si llega a tratarse de un asesino disfrazado de fantasma" -dijo Nick

"5 años lleva este caso, esperemos resolverlo en este, si siguen así las cosas este campamento se irá al olvido" -dijo el jefe

"Haremos todo lo posible por resolver este caso señor…"

"Carner, Ray Carner" -se presentó- "cada consejero habla por su equipo, yo hablo por todos; vayan a sus respectivas cabañas e instálense, y una cosa más, para mantener la seguridad y la alegría de esos cachorros no mencionen nada de… esto"

"Entendido" -dijo Judy

Los 3 protagonistas llegaron a sus respectivas cabañas. Nick fue recibido por Jovian.

"Hola, Nick Wilde, soy el nuevo consejero ayudante"

"Si ya te vi antes, soy Jovian Lemurian, el consejero en jefe" -se saludaron de mano- "la verdad amigo eres muy valiente de venir"

"Cuando el deber llama yo respondo" -dijo Nick

"El asunto es que dudo que un policía sea la respuesta para capturar a un fantasma"

"Yo no creo en fantasmas, pero si te creo, debe tratarse de un asesino que se hace pasar por este Fantasma del Bosque" -dijo Nick- "respóndeme, ¿Tu amigo Rico tenía enemigos o alguien que lo odiara a tal punto de matarlo?"

"No, él era un buen amigo y gran consejero con los cachorros" -dijo Jovian- "por eso creo que no merecía morir"

"Tú tranquilo, mis compañeros y yo atraparemos a este supuesto fantasma, ¿Por cierto sabes quién es el agente del FBI que lleva este caso?"

"Si, si sé, pero… verá oficial Wilde él nos pidió a todos no decir quién es, desde que lleva este caso el Fantasma ha atacado menos y si descubren su identidad el Fantasma iría por él"

"... Entiendo, de acuerdo no me digas, ¿Y qué saben de la construcción que se hace al otro lado del lago?"

"El progreso nada más, pero no pueden seguir a menos que el jefe les venda la isla, pero él siempre se rehúsa, este campamento perteneció a su familia por generaciones y quiere que siga siendo así, el título se lo pasará a su 1er nieto cuando él muera"

"Ya veo, bueno ¿Dónde dormiré?"

"Ahí" -señaló una cama- "ahí dormía Rico"

"Vaya estás camas y las cabañas si que son grandes" -dijo Nick poniendo su maleta en la cama

"Bueno el jefe nunca sabe qué tipo de mamíferos vendrán así que mandó construir todo para animales grandes" -señaló una puerta- "esa es mi oficina, si necesitas algo ahí estaré"

"Entendido y anotado, gracias" -Nick salió de la cabaña

 **-Con Judy**

Judy había entrado a la cabaña naranja, como la verde también estaba vacía, el único ahí era el consejero, el chacal dorado que estaba en su oficina, tocó a la puerta.

"Está abierto" -oyó desde dentro y Judy entró para ver al chacal tras su escritorio

"Hola, soy Judy Hopps la nueva C.A." -saludó amablemente

"Hola… mi nombre es Daniel, Daniel Colmibáñez, el consejero en jefe del equipo naranja" -dijo con la misma expresión neutra

"¿Sabe algo de este caso?"

"No sé mucho Oficial Hopps, sólo que este sujeto ataca de noche"

"¿Es todo? Bueno es mejor que nada, debo mantener el papel de consejera, ¿Algún consejo para el papel?"

"Ser consejero no es la gran cosa, sólo debes ayudar a los niños y ver por su seguridad"

"Debe ser un buen trabajo"

"Es bueno velar por los niños, pero… me gustaría irme de aquí"

Judy alzó una ceja.

"¿Por qué?"

"Perdón por el tono que usaré pero no es de tu incumbencia"

"¿Sabes que te puedo mandar a arrestar por hablarle así a un policía?"

"Claro que no, hablarte así sería una multa, solo puedes mandarme arrestar si te agredí físicamente" -dijo Daniel

Judy iba a decirle algo, pero tenía razón.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"A mi padre lo han detenido varias veces, ¿Quieres que te diga? Mi mismo padre me obligó a tomar este trabajo de consejero hace años, mi idea era seguir mi vida como quería pero él tuvo que meterse en ella, no me lo tomes a mal me gusta ayudar a los niños pero quisiera recuperar mi vida"

"... Ah… bueno gracias, voy a instalarme" -dijo saliendo de la oficina

 **-Con Finnick**

Finnick llegó a la cabaña del equipo púrpura donde estaba el consejero con sus niños.

"Hemos ganado 5 años consecutivos la olimpiada de campistas, aquel que no tenga agallas de ser un ganador que se regrese a casa" -decía el lobo consejero- "¿Qué aprendemos aquí el equipo púrpura?"

"No ser débiles, ser ganadores, fuerza, sin piedad" -dijeron los niños al unísono

"¡No los oigo!"

"¡No ser débiles, ser ganadores, fuerza, sin piedad!" -gritaron

"¡Hey!"

Finnick llamó la atención de todos.

"Soy el C.A. Finnick"

"Miren esto niños, aquí viene un enano con una voz de temer, una combinación nada buena, y cree que es digno de estar con los púrpuras"

Algunos niños rieron, Finnick se enojó.

"Oye, ¿Me permites tu mano?"

"¿Para?" -le dio la mano

Finnick la tomó con ambas manos, dio la vuelta viendo ambos al frente y al bajarlos con fuerza el lobo dio una voltereta cayendo de espaldas, gritó y se quejó.

"No soy tan débil como parece"

"Vaya, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño hace eso?"

"El abuelo de mi ex socio tenía 100 años y hacía cosas como esa"

"Si te juzgué mal, pero sigues siendo el C.A." -se puso de pie- "soy Wolf (Wolf por John) Silver"

"Como sea… ¿Oye sabes algo de este asesino?"

"No me importan esos temas, y siéndote sincero no creo que se trate de un fantasma, es más dudo que sea un asesino"

"¿Y en qué te basas?"

"Desde que ese magnate hotelero apareció el fantasma apareció, el actual propietario desapareció y el magnate se quedó con la Montaña del Venado, pero lo único que lo detiene es esta isla, ¿Curioso no?"

Eso dejó a Finnick qué pensar.

"Pero como dije eso no me importa, como dije yo vengo a ganar, mi tropa ha ganado la olimpiada de campistas 5 años seguidos y vamos para el 6to, ese trofeo será mío y nada ni nadie lo evitará" -ve a Finnick- "tú instálate que luego vas a asistirnos"

"Yo te voy a asistir" -susurró enojado

"¿Que me vas a asistir? ¿Es una amenaza?" -se burló

 **-Más tarde**

Todos estaban en el comedor del campamento.

"Así funciona el comedor, nuestra cocinera sólo servirá 3 veces al día, ósea que comerán 3 veces al día, y comerán lo que se les sirvió, no más no menos, sólo lo suficiente dependiendo de su especie, desde el elefante más grande" -señaló a un niño elefante- "hasta la más pequeña musaraña" -señaló a 2 musarañas, y por si preguntan no, no son familiares de Mr. Big- "espero que nadie se queje, ¿Alguna duda?" -una leoncita levantó la pata- "¿Si?"

"¿No habrá s'mores bajo la fogata?"

"Oh no, claro que los habrá, que sería un campamento sin s'mores bajo la fogata, ¿Otra duda?" -Víctor alza la pata- "¿Si?"

"¿Seremos acomodados por equipos?"

"No, aquí en el comedor no hay diferencias de colores, aquí pueden comer con quien quieran ¿Otra duda?" -dijo, nadie alzó la pata- "bien, cada quien tome una bandeja y fórmense, consejeros también"

Así todos estaban en la fila esperando su turno en el almuerzo.

"Sólo basta esperar que desagradable comida de campamento nos va a tocar" -dijo Finnick

"Pues no la esperes, aquí en el Campamento Nodriza sólo se prepara la más exquisita comida jamás preparada, recuerdo a la cocinera, la contrataron después de que este campamento le abrió las puertas a los depredadores, era una señora zorro, la Señora… Regina Fox, era una increíble cocinera, una chef graduada, pero no pudo conseguir trabajo porque en ese tiempo no había muchos trabajos para los depredadores, pero su platillo más delicioso era su receta de puré de papa con queso y trocitos de pollo bbq, era para chuparse los dedos"

"Vaya se oye exquisito" -dijo Víctor quien iba frente a él

"Si… lo único malo era su loca hija amm… Volpina Fox (Volpina por Katrina), se la pasaba acosándome todo el tiempo, me hacía bromas y no respetaba mi espacio"

 **FLASHBACK**

Nick estaba en la olimpiada de campistas, a punto de disparar una flecha cuando.

"HOLI NICKY"

Ese grito lo asustó y disparó a otra dirección y se oyó un grito.

"¡Volpina ¿Qué hiciste? Arruinaste mi tiro!" -ella lo abrazó

Ambos vieron acercarse al árbitro con una flecha atravesando su mano y una mueca de enojo y dolor combinados.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"El equipo verde perdió la olimpiada ese año"

Daniel voltea a ver a la cocinera- "y si la volvieras a ver… ¿Qué le dirías?" -preguntó

"Ah mira le diría: Volpina, ahora estoy donde quiero estar"

"¿Dónde?" -preguntó la cocinera

"Lejos de ti bruja malvada" -voltea a ver a la cocinera y se espanta- "¿Volpina?"

¿Cómo la ven? Llamó bruja a una mujer frente a sus narices, pero no se le veía molesta.

Volpina es una zorra albina, ojos anaranjados, físico esbelto, muy bonita y llevaba puesto un traje de chef rosado y una red en la cabeza.

Ella apoyó las muñecas en la barra.

"Nicholas Wilde, volviste, pensé que no volvería a a poner un pie en esta isla" -dijo ella (su voz es la de Ramona Flowers en Scott Pilgrim Vs los Ex de la Chica de sus Sueños, que es la misma voz de Mary Todd Lincoln en Abraham Lincoln Cazador de Vampiros, ambas son la misma actriz)

"Pues no puso 1, puso los 2" -dijo Finnick y Nick pisó su pie

"¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Un amigo"

"Jaja no soy tu amigo" -dijo serio y adolorido

Nick lo ignoró olímpicamente- "pero Volpina ¿Cómo me reconociste todavía te acuerdas de mí?" -preguntó

"Me prometí a mi misma no olvidarte"

"¿Y tu madre?"

"No pudo venir, se enfermó, pero descuiden, ella me enseñó todo lo que sabe y adivina, hice su receta de puré" -le sirvió

"Que rico"

"¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Mi sobrino" -Nick cargó a Víctor

"Que lindo niño" -le sirvió- "porción entera" -Víctor se fue- "para ti Nick, porción entera"

"Gracias" -se fue

"Sigo yo" -dijo Judy- "¿No le puedes quitar el pollo?"

"Lo siento amiga pero no puedo" -tomó otra cuchara un poco más pequeña y le sirve- "porción entera… para una coneja"

A Finnick lo cargó Daniel.

"¿Cómo andas?" -preguntó Volpina

"Pos con las patas, ¿Con qué más?"

"¿Te haces el divertido?" -le sirve- "media porción"

"¡¿Media?! Que poco sentido del humor el tuyo"

"¿Cuarta porción?"

"Ok ok me voy" -se fue

Así a todos les sirvieron y empezaron a comer.

"Daban sólo sándwiches en el campamento de ajedrez… lo extraño" -dijo un armadillo de los verdes

"Oye cachorro, si quieres tener novia no vuelvas a decir eso" -dijo Nick

"¿Algún consejo?"

"Si, si te gusta una chica ignorala, y ve los momentos para enseñarle tus músculos" -dijo Finnick subiendo sus mangas- "los llamo Terminator… y Thor" -besó sus músculos

"Llama al plomero porque estás tuberías van a explotar" -un tejón mostró los músculos que no eran la gran cosa

"Muy bien chamaco"

Víctor se sentó junto a Nick.

"Hola tío"

"Hey campeón, ¿Ya probaste el puré?"

"Si, y es como una fiesta en mi paladar"

"Te lo dije" -dijo Nick- "¿Y planeas participar en la olimpiada de campistas?"

"No sé, quizás, papá dijo que tú eras bueno en estas olimpiadas"

"Bueno alguien bueno no, gané una que otro evento pero alguien bueno no"

Judy y su hermana Connie se les unieron.

"Hey, hola" -saludó Connie

"¿Te vas a comer el puré con el pollo?"

"Eso creo, tardaré mucho quitándoselo todo, además es pollo, no tiene grasa" -dijo Judy

Andrew llegó con su hija.

"Disculpe C.A. Wilde" -llamó su atención- "tengo que hacer un trabajo, ¿Le puedo dejar a mi hija un momento?" -Sofie estaba con él

"Ah, claro yo la cuido"

"Gracias" -se agacha- "portate bien princesa"

"Si papi" -ella se sentó frente a Nick

Víctor volteó a verla, pero al momento de verla todo a su alrededor dejó de importar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su hocico se abrió un poco, ante su mirada Sofie brillaba, iba en cámara lenta, en la vida real no lo hacía, pero en su mirada Sofie lo vio con una sonrisa y mirada coqueta, lo saludó y guiñó un ojo.

" _Wow_ " -dijo en su mente

"Ah olvidé mi bebida" -Sofie se fue por un momento

Víctor la vio irse- "wow, que niña tan linda *-*" -dijo con una sonrisa de bobo

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Nick

Víctor reaccionó- "ah nada, nada" -dijo

Nick sonrió- "jaja, vaya, parece que a mi sobrinito lo flechó Cupido" -dijo acariciando su cabeza

"No… no es cierto, además ella es ocelote, yo soy zorro"

"¿Y? Finnick aquí presente sale con una oveja"

"Mendiga polizonte ¿Le dijiste?" -preguntó Finnick a Judy

"No me digas méndiga, y si" -dijo Judy

 **-Después del almuerzo**

Todos los niños vieron a un ñu con una camiseta blanca.

"¡Atención niños en un par de días iniciará la olimpiada de campistas, y las reglas son así, son 3 lugares, ganarán puntos dependiendo de cuántos puntos ganen!" -dijo desde un megáfono- "¡Los 1os lugares ganarán 5pts, los 2os lugares ganarán 3pts y los 3os lugares ganarán 1pt, los puntos se sumarán, al final el que logre más puntos ganará la olimpiada de este año!" -su voz era la de Germán Garmendia el youtuber que hizo la voz de Julian el novio de Morita en La Era del Hielo 5

Los niños aplaudieron.

"¡Ya pueden irse a jugar!" -volvió a decir el ñu y ellos se retiraron

Nick y Judy se le acercaron al ñu.

"Oye, ¿Prometes que los niños estarán bien? Mi sobrino y su hermana menor tal vez jueguen"

"Obvio, soy 1 de los planificadores de actividades y junto con el encargado de seguridad la olimpiada será segura" -dijo el ñu y ve bien a Nick- "... su cara me parece familiar"

"... Oiga ahora que lo veo la suya también me parece familiar" -dijo Nick

Un caballo, un hipopótamo, una marmota y una cebra macho se le acercaron al ñu.

"Oye Connor vamos, hay que terminar de planificar los juegos" -dijo la cebra, su voz es la de Marty la cebra de Madagascar

Nick al oír ese nombre se le vinieron recuerdos del pasado.

"¿Connor Ñuñiz?"

El Ñu volteó a verlo- "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" -también lo veían la cebra y el caballo

Luego volteó a ver al caballo- "Curtis Horjais" -luego a la cebra- "Cebrián Áfrian" -al hipopótamo- "Hipólito Pottamus" -y a la marmota- "Martín Moctezuma"

"¿Sabes nuestros nombres?" -preguntó sorprendido el hipopótamo (su voz es la de Edgar Vivar cuando interpretaba al Sr. Barriga)

"¿No se acuerdan de mi?" -les preguntó Nick de brazos cruzados- "les daré una pista" -Nick alza la pata derecha- "yo… prometo ser valiente, leal, servicial y confiable"

Como por instinto la marmota dijo- "¿A pesar de ser un zorro?" -cuando dijo eso cubrió su hocico- "¿... Nicholas Wilde?" -su voz es la de (Ben Stiller cuando hizo al padre en la película Alexander y un Día Terrible, Horrible, Malo muy Malo)

"... Hola"

"No te hemos visto desde… desde…" -intentaba recordar el caballo (su voz es la de Facundo)

"Desde que quise entrar a su tropa y ustedes no sólo me rechazaron, sino también que me pusieron un bozal y me discriminaron por ser un zorro"

"Nick espera, ¿Estos 5 son los que te hicieron eso?" -Nick asintió y Judy los ve- "¿No debería darles vergüenza?"

Los 5 bajan la mirada.

"Pues si nos da vergüenza" -dijo Cebrián

"Pero recuerda fue porque nuestro jefe nos lo ordenó" -dijo Martín

"Y ustedes muy obedientes"

"Nick desde que nos sacaron de la tropa nos la vivimos pensando en lo que te hicimos y estuvo mal" -dijo Curtis

"Y creenos que si pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo les hubiéramos dicho a nosotros mismos no hacerlo" -dijo Hipólito

"Y lo sentimos mucho, enserio estamos muy arrepentidos por lo que te hicimos, y no es mentira, te anduvimos buscando por Zootopia estos años para decírleto" -dijo Connor

Nick oía todo lo que decían.

"Esperamos que no haya rencores" -Martin le ofrece la pata

Nick se le queda viendo y le corresponde.

"Ok, sin rencores"

"¿Enserio? Gracias, enserio agradecemos que nos perdones y…"

"Woa woa woa woa… woa, yo nunca dije que los perdoné" -dijo con aire frío

"Pero dijiste…"

"Dije que no había rencores, osea que no le desearé el mal a ninguno"

"¿No nos perdonas?"

"... No, lo que me hicieron fue algo muy feo lo hayan hecho por su cuenta ta o que se los hayan ordenado, tuve pesadillas 2 años, me nació un trauma por los bozales, me echaron en cara ese tonto estereotipo de que los zorros son sólo ladrones que me lo creí y viví como estafador desde los 12 evadiendo impuestos" -dijo Nick recordando todo- "lo que me hicieron estuvo mal y no los perdonaré así de fácil, todos esos años no se resuelven en 1min" -se da vuelta- "que tengan un buen día" -se fue seguido de Judy dejándolos con mucho en qué pensar

"¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ellos?" -preguntó Judy

"Judy, creeme que no me gustó hablarles así, y quiero perdonarlos, pero no es tan fácil"

"Yo hace 1 año perdoné al zorro que me rasguñó de niña, entendí que a él no le gustaba ser malo" -le dijo recordando a Gideon Grey

"Y eso es bueno, pero yo necesito más tiempo para superarlo, ¿Si?"

Silver apareció junto a los 2 con el trofeo.

"Contemplen, el Trofeo del Bosque"

"Ya lo vimos ¿Por qué nos lo muestras?"

"He ganado este trofeo 5 años consecutivos"

"¿No serán tus niños?"

"Eso dije"

Ambos amigos se ven y luego al consejero.

"Se los muestro para que vean que este año ganaré el 6to año consecutivo"

"Tus niños" -dijo Nick

"Eso dije" -se fue

"Que tipo tan cara de malo" -ve a Judy- "dame más tiempo para pensarlo"

"... Está bien, te doy hasta el final del verano" -ella se fue

"¡Judy eso es poco tiempo…! Y ya se fue"

 **-Llegada la noche**

El jefe Carner y los campistas estaban alrededor de la fogata comiendo s'mores, cada 1 agrupado a su respectivo color, junto a él estaba su asistente, un chivo te la el mismo uniforme del jefe pero el pañuelo era plateado.

"Atención a los nuevos campistas, ustedes son novatos por lo que les explicaré cómo funcionan ciertos niveles" -el asistente muestra 3 pañuelos- "los mejores campistas llevarán el pañuelo amarillo, los intermedios llevarán el pañuelo azul y… los novatos pues… el pañuelo rojo resaltará muy bien por si se pierden, ¿Alguna duda?" -Connie levanta la pata

"¿Si la conejita tierna?"

"... Ah señor, qué un conejo le diga tierno a otro está bien, pero si otro animal lo hace pues… es algo ofensivo" -dijo Connie

Nick volteó a ver a Judy- "se nota que es de tu familia" -dijo

"Esa no es sólo opinión de la familia Hopps, es de todos los conejos en general"

"Ok lo siento, ¿Cuál es tu duda?"

"Sí, ¿Cómo cambiamos de pañuelo?"

"Conforme mejore su destreza en este campamento, ¿Otra duda?" -un niño mapache alza la pata- "¿Si?"

"En la olimpiada importa el pañuelo"

"No, ahí compiten todos los campistas, si es que quieren competir" -respondió- "¿Otra duda?" -nadie- "bueno habiendo aclarado las dudas puedo retirarme a mi oficina, tienen hasta las 11 en la fogata, luego a dormir" -se fue

"Oigan…" -el consejero Silver los llamó a todos- "oye zorro" -llamó a Nick- "tienes cara de saberte muchos cuentos macabrones"

"¿Queeeeeeé?" -exclamaron todos

"Si osea cuentos de miedo, de fantasmas"

"Aaaahhhhh"

"Sí, y de esos también me sé" -dijo Nick tomando una linterna y se alumbra la cara- "esta es una historia que de seguro ninguno de ustedes oyó, y si son sensibles les recomiendo irse"

"No, la aguantamos" -dijo Víctor

"Que conste luego no se vayan a quejar" -dijo Nick y empezó a contar

 _Es una leyenda mexicana. Esta historia es muy impactante, porque nadie sabe lo que sucedió en realidad. Un día el padre de un convento, que por cierto no tenía mucho tiempo de llegar ahí, esperaba visitas, pero él ya había escuchado que en ese lugar asustaban, pero él no hacía caso no lo creía, las habitaciones del convento estaban vacías nadie las quería ocupar, también le comentaron que en el campanario espantaban, decían que era la aparición de un mamífero horripilante vestido de negro._

Esa noche esperaba a Obispos y Cardenales gente importante y vinieron personas de más y eso no le importó al contrario le dio mucho gusto saludarlos, cenaron, platicaron ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, el sacerdote ya tenía resuelto donde dormirían todos, hasta su cuarto que él ocupaba se lo cedió a las personas que no esperaba, el padre descansaría en el campanario. Llegó la hora, se dieron las buenas noches él se dirigió con dos cobijas hacia el campanario, se recostó, pasaron las horas todo muy calmado y pensó "puras supersticiones, aquí no hay nada".

Después de la media noche, empezó un mal tiempo que se escuchaba fuerte como soplaba el viento, después se oyó un grito aterrador, todos los que estaban descansando despertaron y salieron desesperados para ver qué le pasaba al padre, él ya estaba abajo, tenía un gesto de horror sus manos y su boca temblaban, quería hablar, la voz apenas si salía, su pelaje era todo blanco y a unas cuantas horas ninguna cana, dijo con ojos desorbitados de terror; "padres no vayan arriba", nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, el sacerdote no decía nada, solo gritaba cuando alguien decía que iba a investigar el campanario, cuando se calmó, dijo "¡Cierren el campanario!" , "¿Qué?", dijeron todos. "Que cierren el campanario no les diré nada de lo que vi, quiero que lo cierren". Fueron como órdenes, nadie de los padres presentes quiso contradecirlo, pasaron los años y finalmente el padre falleció, nunca reveló lo que vio esa horrible noche que su pelaje se le blanqueó del susto, y se sabía que él era un hombre valiente. En cuanto al campanario hasta la fecha sigue cerrado nunca más abrieron ese lugar, si ustedes dudan, vayan a México y a la hora que ofician misa descubran cuál es la iglesia que no repican sus campanas, esa es la que tiene el campanario maldito.

Al contar su historia Nick vio las caras de todos. Sus caras mostraban miedo.

"... Creo que no podré dormir bien esta noche" -dijo Víctor

Pero Daniel no mostraba miedo.

"Ya escuché esa historia y eso no es verídico, lo sé; allá no hay nada"

Todos los campistas y consejeros voltearon a verlo

"¿Y tú cómo sabes?" -preguntó Nick

"Yo fui a México una vez para una excursión escolar. Allá mis amigos me retaron a que pasara una noche en ese campanario "maldito", yo accedí, y ese lugar no estaba maldito, lo que asustó al padre; fue un relámpago que golpeó a la campana del campanario que está más alto que todo lo demás"

"¿Y cómo explicas que el padre nunca dijera nada?"

"El padre dijo que ese lugar estaba maldito, porque ese era su lugar secreto donde él… abusaba sexualmente de niños y jóvenes" -dijo Daniel terminando con una cara seria y el ceño fruncido

Todos, incluso Finnick se sorprendieron y se quedaron pasmados viendo al joven chacal.

Sofie jadeo sorprendida y se tapó la boca con las patas, pero como ellos son cachorros no saben en realidad lo que es abuso sexual, así que puso cara de confusión.

"Espere" -dijo Sofie quitándose las patas de la boca- "Sr. Colmibáñez, ¿Qué es abuso sexual?" -preguntó

"¿Qué?" -dijo Daniel viéndola y aplano las orejas con cara de miedo y el ambiente se puso incómodo- "oh, bueno, es…" -dijo sobándose el cuello- " _¿Como decirles con delicadeza?_ " -dijo en su mente y rascándose el mentón- "abuso sexual es que una persona adulta te obligue o haga algo en contra de tu voluntad, relacionado con… tus partes más privadas" -dijo

La expresión de sorpresa no cabía sobre los cachorros, todos empezaron a murmurar cosas, el 99% de ellos con las orejas aplanadas y caras de duda mixta con miedo. Judy quien está sentada al lado de Daniel, lo jalo por la camisa y acercó su oído a su boca para susurrarle algo.

"Daniel, ¿Cómo se te ocurre mencionar esas cosas? Son niños por todos los cielos" -le susurro enojada

"Exacto Judy, son niños; deben saberlo para que entiendan que no deben confiar en alguien por su portada, deben conocerlo bien para confiar en él" -dijo Daniel

"Pero vas arruinarles la infancia si…" -no terminó la frase ya que Daniel la interrumpió

"Tranquila C.A. Hopps, no lo haré con lujo de detalle, ni les diré lo que ese degenerado le hizo a esos cachorros" -dijo

Judy iba a reprochar pero eso la tranquilizó, así que cerró la boca y se quedó callada. En eso Víctor volteo a ver a Daniel con cara de miedo.

"Pero, Sr. Colmibáñez, ¿Qué les hizo el padre a esos cachorros?" -preguntó

Daniel volteo a ver a Judy, esta correspondió la acción y Daniel dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Miren, niños, por más que quiera contarles… no puedo hacerlo" -dijo el chacal con las orejas aplanadas

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Y eso porque?" -preguntó Sofie

"Miren niños, lo que ese sujeto le hizo a niños como ustedes; no es digno para que se los cuente, aún, podría dejarlos marcados de por vida y no volverán a confiar en nadie" -dijo Daniel

"No lo hará, lo prometemos, ¿Verdad?".-Dijo Sofie y todos los niños estuvieron de acuerdo- "por favor, díganos" -suplicó la ocelotita con sus patas juntas y dedos entrelazados en rogación

Daniel volteó a ver al padre de Sofie, él negó con la cabeza.

"… Lo siento niños, no, cuando estén en su último año aquí prometo que se les contare, ¿ok?" -dijo el chacal con tristeza

Todos los cachorros se entristecieron y bajaron sus cabezas en decepción, Daniel se dio cuenta de esto.

"Miren, niños, sé que están molestos y seguramente decepcionados, pero confíen en mí, aún no quieren escuchar lo que ese sujeto hizo, créanme, están en la edad más maravillosa de sus vidas y no quiero estropearlas" -dijo Daniel

Todos voltearon a verlo, incluso los adultos.

"La infancia es la edad más hermosa que conocerán, harán amigos, aprenderán a confiar en la gente, la niñez es donde aprendemos en qué creer y en quien confiar y hacen algo malo, como: decirles que sus sueños son inútiles, que no sirven para nada, que por ser tal especie no puedes ser algo, esas cosas; son las que hacen que una persona desconfíe de un grupo, como ustedes presas, seguramente lo hacen o hacían con los depredadores" -dijo Daniel

Los cachorros que son presas se sorprendieron y miraron a sus compañeros depredadores, los antiguos abusadores de Nick que están ahí, también se sorprendieron y las miradas de todos ellos aterrizaron sobre Nick, luego todos ellos intercambiaron miradas y después se entristecieron y sintieron culpables, ahora saben que hicieron mal al ponerle a Nick ese bozal cuando era cachorro.

"Niños por favor, hacerse amigo de alguien que es una especie diferente, incluso un depredador; no es malo, ni un pecado, al contrario, es una virtud, todos, depredadores y presas; somos iguales sin importar la forma, el tamaño y el color de nuestro pelaje. Si sus padres les fundamentan cosas opuestas, háganme un favor de corazón y olviden todo lo que les digan qué puede menospreciar a un depredador, y en vez de eso" -dijo el chacal y luego sonrió- "tómense la molestia de, 1ro; conocerlo"

Todos las presas se quedaron estupefactas por lo que dijo Daniel y de inmediato, todos aquellos que molestaron de alguna manera, a un depredador de su tropa, empezaron a disculparse y darse el perdón, Daniel sonrió por esto y Judy estaba que no lo creía por lo que dijo, está viéndolo en trance y con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

"Oye Colmibañez" -Nick llamó la atención de Daniel- "deberías dar charlas motivacionales"

"... Aveces las hago"

"... Oye Jovian por cierto dijiste que nos contarías la historia del Fantasma del Bosque"

"Ach esa historia todos la sabemos, déjenme contar una a mi 1ro" -Silver quitándole a Nick la linterna

"... Si claro tómala" -dijo con sarcasmo

Silver se alumbró la cara.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en este mismo mundo antes de que los mamíferos habláramos o andáramos en 2 patas, nosotros éramos como los reptiles, las aves, anfibios, etc… éramos criaturas no pensantes que andaban en 4 patas y no hablábamos._

"¿Es neta?" -preguntó Nick

"Oye a ti nadie te interrumpió" -Silver continuó

 _Este mundo era reinado por unas criaturas despiadadas, eran unas criaturas lampiñas, no tenían pelo en ningún lado, sólo en la cabeza y como los primates tenían pulgares opuestos_ (Jovian vio sus pulgares) _, se llamaban humanos, tal vez este mundo esté dividido en depredadores y presas, pero para ellos todos éramos las presas._

"¿Todos?" -preguntó Judy

"¡Si todos!" -ese grito asustó a todos

 _Armados con trampas y armas blancas y bélicas nos mataban sin piedad, luego nos cortaban la carne y nos comían… o peor aún, nos desollaban y cobraban dinero por nuestras pieles mientras nuestros restos se los comían los carroñeros, y varios mamíferos nos traiconaron para servirles, más eran los conejos._

Vieron a Judy y Connie y algún conejo que estuviera ahí.

 _También caninos._

Vieron a los caninos.

 _Felinos._

A los felinos, entre ellos Sofie.

 _Roedores, etc… los llamaban mascotas o domésticos, a otros los tenían atrapados en prisiones donde ellos nos veían para su entretenimiento, esas prisiones las llamaban zoológicos, era una vida terrible, y esos humanos extinguieron a varios de los nuestros._

"¿Y qué pasó con todos esos humanos?"

 _Las guerras los extinguieron a todos, sólo quedaron animales, los mamíferos fuimos evolucionando hasta ser lo que somos, pero… se han visto varios avistamientos de esas criaturas, y tengan cuidado, porque los cazaran._

"¡Oh no!" -señaló a un árbol y vieron una sombra humana

Todos gritaron, Silver rió, era él con un muñequito con forma de humano.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, ay que nenas, los humanos no existen más"

"Bueno ya, que cuenten la historia del Fantasma del Bosque" -dijo Judy

"Bien, Wolf pásame la linterna por favor" -Silver se la lanzó dándole en la frente- "¡AUCH, te dije pasar no lanzar!"

"No la lancé" -se hizo el inocente- "mis campistas ¿Me vieron lanzarla?"

"... ¡Noooo!" -se hicieron los inocentes también

"Ay ta no la lancé"

"¡La lanzaste…! Bueno ya, contaré la historia" -se alumbró la cara

 _Cuenta que hace muchos años, cuenta que al otro lado del lago en un poblado que en la actualidad hace destruido por una tormenta; existía un joven mamífero que vivía feliz con su esposa y su hija, una vida plena y perfecta, él trabajaba como jardinero para una familia adinerada así que podía mantener a su familia… pero todo eso cambió un día._

¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó Judy

 _Él regresó del trabajo temprano, como estaba lloviendo para cubrirse llevaba puesta una gabardina negra que le obsequiaron sus patrones; cuando llegó a la casa esperaba una cálida bienvenida de su familia... y encontró 2 escenas que lo destruyeron por dentro: 1. A su esposa teniendo sexo con otro macho. 2. A su hija recién violada por el mismo. Resultó que la esposa cada que él se iba a trabajar le ponía el cuerno con su hermano y no sólo eso, ella odiaba a su hija, así que dejaba que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella._

Los 3 C.A's se sorprendieron por lo que oyeron, Judy suspiró poniendo la mano en el pecho.

 _Después de ser testigo de tal escena él enloqueció, como recién regresaba del trabajo aún llevaba puesto un guante de piel con navajas que usaba para podar arbustos, asesinó a su hermano y también planeaba asesinar a su esposa y llevarse lejos a su hija, pero la esposa lo noqueó con un leño… cuando despertó no había rastros de ninguna de las 2, sólo el cuerpo muerto de su hermano, salió bajo la lluvia para buscarlas pero no las encontró, con el corazón destruido se fue a vivir a esta misma isla lejos de la civilización, lo menos que quería era estar rodeado de otras familias, pero no le salió ya que aquí había un campamento, el nuestro; él hacia de todo para ahullentarlos, pero nada, después de un sixpack de cervezas el jardinero tuvo una idea loca, si ellos no se iban por las buenas, entonces los obligaría a irse, para que no lo reconocieran se puso su gabardina y armado con su guante empezó a atacar a los consejeros y a los campistas, varios muertos, otros heridos._

 _Días después llegaron las autoridades buscando al hombre y lo encontraron, él se defendía, pero al final lo mataron con su propio guante y lo enterraron._

 _La leyenda cuenta que su fantasma aún ronda por esta isla por las noches… dispuesto a cobrar venganza contra los campistas que caminan por esta tierra y que causaron su muerte._

Jovian vio los rostros de Nick, Judy y Finnick.

"... Vaya… que historia tan aterradora y trágica a la vez, ¿Y qué fue de la hija y de la madre?"

"Nadie sabe, deben estar muertas"

Dadas las 11 todos los campistas y consejeros se fueron a dormir. Daniel se encuentra en su oficina en su cabaña, está caminando por toda esta con la mirada clavada al piso como si tuviera mil y una cosas en mente y en su pata tiene una taza de café descafeinado. En eso; escuchó que alguien toco la puerta y volteo hacia ella.

"Adelante" -dijo el chacal

La puerta se abrió por esta se asomó Judy, miró por toda la habitación hasta que su mirada aterrizó sobre Daniel.

"Oh, hola Daniel" -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro

"Hola, adelante C.A. Hopps; pasa".-Dijo Daniel haciéndole un gesto con la pata

"Gracias. Oye Nick y Finnick vienen conmigo" -dijo abriendo un poco la puerta, mostrando al zorro de desierto y al zorro rojo con sus uniformes puestos

"Hola Daniel" -dijo Nick con su sonrisa despreocupada sobre su rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus patas detrás de su espalda

"Qué onda" -dijo Finnick malhumorado con una expresión facial igual de mal humorada

"Hola, pasen también" -dijo y empezó a dirigirse hacia su escritorio y a su silla

Ambos zorros y la coneja se le acercaron y se detuvieron delante de él.

"Daniel, ¿Dónde aprendiste o leíste eso?" -preguntó Judy intrigada

"¿A qué te refieres?" -dijo Daniel viéndola después de tomar un sorbo de su café y dejó la taza sobre su escritorio

"A lo que le dijiste a los niños en la fogata, fue… fue como poesía, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?" -preguntó un poco alegre

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Si, por favor"

"Bueno, lo que le dije a los niños no lo leí en ningún lado, ese fue un sermón espontáneo e improvisado, que vino de mi interior; de mi autoría" -dijo Daniel tocándose el pecho, donde está el corazón con el dedo índice

Judy y Nick se sorprendieron, a Finnick le valió y simplemente rodó los ojos con molestia.

"¿Enserio?" -preguntó Judy sorprendida

"Si"

"¿Pero cómo sabes tanto?, ¿Acaso eres filósofo o un mamífero superdotado?" -preguntó Nick

Daniel dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y se levantó de su silla.

"No soy superdotado, y no me considero un filósofo" -dijo yendo hacia la ventana y se quedó viendo el cielo nocturno con estrellas y una luna llena en el firmamento- "toda mi sabiduría, proviene de la historia, y de las historias independientes de personas que confrontaron las peores y más desesperanzadas cosas pero que supieron como confrontarlas y vencerlas por medio de su inteligencia y astucia. La historia nos muestra nuestros errores, y si queremos mejorar, debemos conocer la historia para proponernos a jamás repetirlos" -dijo regresando a su escritorio y con sus patas sobre este

"Si si, genial, genial" -dijo Finnick molesto- "oye, yo tengo una duda"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Qué le pasó a ese degenerado padre?"

"Sí que le paso" -dijo Judy ya que quería oírlo

"Bueno…" -Nick no le permitió continuar a Daniel

"Ay como que, que le paso Zanahorias, es obvio; él ya está muerto, pero si hablas de sus fechorías, debieron denunciarlo y pasó el resto de su vida en la cárcel" -dijo el zorro rojo

"No" -dijo Daniel llamando la atención de todos- "la verdad jamás es tan simple. Ninguna de las familias de los niños demandó al padre pues podría generar un escándalo, pensarían: ¿Un padre, violo a un niño?, Eso es imposible, temían quedar marcados y que los discriminaran por una "calubnia" como esa, así que el padre junto con muchos otros, estuvieron intocables hasta el 2003 cuando el equipo Spotlight del Boston Globe decidieron publicar la noticia sobre el escándalo"

"Claro, y ahí lo detuvieron y se pudrirá en la cárcel" -dijo Judy con enojo al último

"No" -dijo Daniel volviendo a llamar su atención y Judy se sorprendió- "el Boston Globe fue la única organización que hizo lo más parecido posible a la justicia con ese padre, ya que lo arruinaron social y públicamente de por vida, pues su historia fue publicada en su columna, pero ese padre y otros 248 más de Boston y Dios sepa cuantos en el mundo, siguen sin pagar castigo en realidad por sus crímenes tan abominables"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Y si ya todo el mundo lo sabe porque no hicieron nada?" -dijo Judy sin poder creerlo

"Porque la iglesia es una de las instituciones más antiguas del mundo Hopps, no pueden desmantelarla, es muy significativa para gran parte de la población y además, no culpes a la iglesia en sí; culpa a aquellos curas, cardenales, y sacerdotes que cometieron esos actos inmorales, no le eches la culpa a todos por solo unos cuantos y además, la iglesia es muy poderosa, el Boston Globe fue quien más daño les hizo, pero nada más; ellos jamás pagarán en realidad por sus crímenes" -dijo Daniel y se recargo en su silla

Judy, Nick e incluso Finnick, estaban que no lo creían.

"Vaya, y yo que creí que ya había visto todo" -dijo Finnick demostrando por primera vez una cara de lástima

"Lo que importa, es que siempre exista gente que busca que se cumpla la justicia, como yo, y tú y Hopps y Wilde, eso, es lo que nos hace, lo que somos en realidad"

"Bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir" -sugirió Nick y los 3 salen de la cabaña

"El que haga estos asesinatos debe estar escondido bajo una gabardina negra simulando ser el Fantasma del Bosque, habrá que centrarnos más en el bosque" -dijo Judy

"Y buscar posibles sospechosos, si este asesino sigue con sus fechorías no podría soportarlo" -dijo Nick

"¿Y eso?" -preguntó Finnick

"Yo vine a este campamento de cachorro, no quiero que un lugar que amé de niño quede en el olvido, y más aún que estos animales dependan de mi, de los 3, es mucha responsabilidad"

"Ay Papi, siempre tan preocupado, recuerdo la 1ra vez que estafamos los 2 siempre tan preocupado de que nos cacharan y ya ves"

"Oigan los 2, Nick lo lograremos, hemos logrado otros casos, este sólo será otro" -dijo Judy- "vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día"

Los 3 se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, mientras en la entrada del bosque hacia una figura que tenía la mirada puesta en los 3.

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Quién es el fantasma del bosque?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro**

 **Bye, deben sus reviews**

* * *

 **Mis queridos lectores, si están leyendo esto hay algo que quiero decirles, e caps Judy le decía Colitas a Nick, y puede que crean que es original de su servidor, pero no es así, el apodo yo no lo inventé, fue otro autor amigo mío... y mi tocayo BoltyRex. Le prometí que le iba a dar el crédito por usar el apodo, pero lo olvidé, mis otros proyectos y el deporte que practico. En fin quiero disculparme con ustedes y con Bolty por ese error.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 5: investigación**


	5. Capítulo 5: investigación

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Allison Doolin.** Gracias por eso, bueno las voces son para acomodar es todo. Ah si sé de quién hablas, el oso hormiguero, pues el del hotel no se sabe. ¿El guardabosques? Tampoco se sabe. Obvio no lo voy a dejar.

 **Arcangelen.** Gracias. Bueno yo nunca dejo cabos sueltos, por eso hice eso con Solomon. Tomará tiempo para que se confiesen esos pequeños pero valdrá la pena. ¿Así lo crees? Gracias, necesitaba algo que creara al Fantasma del Bosque, los peores asesinos son los que se dejan guiar por la ira por eso puse eso en la historia. Apenas conoces a Silver y ya lo quieres en una celda, entonces lo hago bien. Bueno tú te conoces por eso te pedí ayuda en este cap, un pequeño error ya lo arreglé. Aquí lo tienes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** investigación

 **Antes de empezar le hice un pequeño cambio al cap: Ray Carner ya no será el jefe, bueno si será el Consejero en Jefe, pero el jefe jefe será otro.**

Ya amanecía en el campamento, sonó la clásica trompeta pero no a las 5AM esto no es el ejército. Los campistas, los consejeros y los demás ya se iban despertando. El C.J. (Consejero en Jefe) Carner salió de su cabaña y fue a la zona de los 3 equipos con un megáfono esperando a que los niños salieran.

"En cualquier momento deben salir" -dijo viendo su reloj

Los niños poco a poco iban saliendo, todos acompañados por sus consejeros, sub-consejeros y Nick, Judy y Finnick quienes ocupaban el papel de C.A's (Consejeros Ayudantes). El C.J. Carner encendió su megáfono.

"¡Buen día campistas! ¡Fórmense por favor sus respectivos colores, consejeros atrás de ellos!"

Los campistas algo cansados por apenas despertarse se formaron con sus respectivos colores y los consejeros se colocaron atrás de ellos.

"¡Bienvenidos a este su 2do día en el campamento de la tropa nodriza! ¡Ayer no lo pude presentar porque se retrasó, pero aquí está ahora!" -a su lado apareció un rinoceronte con ropa formal, ojos verdes, piel gris muy oscuro de expresión fría- "¡Él es John Krhino, el dueño del campamento! ¡Salúdenlo!"

"¡Hola Sr. Krhino!" -saludó a la vez

Krhino volteó a ver a Carner, él le dió el megáfono y luego volteó a ver a los niños.

"¡Saludos niños, ya me presentaron y algunos no me conocen; soy John Krhino el dueño, tengan un buen verano, diviértanse y esas cosas!" -iba a irse, pero…- "¡Ah sí olvidé algo! ¡Los juegos inician mañana, como se dijo antes los 1os lugares ganan 5pts, los 2os 3pts y los 3os 1pt!" -dijo- "¡Y como parte del juego fue reunir dinero para el campamento vendiendo galletas contaré las ganancias que las tengo aquí!" -mostró una hoja y la leyó- "¡En 3er lugar con un recaudo de 180 dólares está el equipo naranja!"

Los 3 equipos aplaudieron.

"¡JA, solo 180 dólares eso no es nada!" -se burló Silver

"¡Ya Wolf no te burles tu equipo por 390 dólares obtuvo el 2do!" -le reclamó Carner

"¡Jaja si!" -reaccionó- "¡¿Como que el 2do?!"

"¡Como oíste consejero Wolf, el equipo verde con un increíble salto de 300 a 450 dólares en 1 solo día y terminando su dotación de galletas lograron 500 dólares y obtienen el 1er lugar!" -anunció Krhino

Los niños del equipo verde saltaron de la alegría celebrando su 1ra victoria en la olimpiada. Carner fue a lo que parecía un marcador, ahí marcó los puntos que ganó cada equipo, los naranjas 1pt, los púrpuras 3pts y los verdes 5pts.

Carner tomó su megáfono- "¡El siguiente evento iniciará mañana, el evento de los 100m!" -anunció Carner- "¡Pueden ir a desayunar!"

Los niños se fueron al comedor dejando a los adultos solos.

"Tal vez tuvieron suerte, pero ya verán, mis muchachos no tendrán piedad de ustedes" -susurró Silver- "y cuando terminen estos juegos, ustedes…" -señaló a Judy y Daniel- "estarán tan naranjas por lo quemados que los dejaré, y ustedes…" -a Nick y Jovian- "quedarán verdes de envidia por los púrpuras"

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Nick no es de los que 1 calla con palabras.

"¿Ah sí?" -llamó la atención de Silver- "pues tus muchachos quedarán bien morados de la paliza que les vamos a dar nosotros los verdes"

"¡Uuuhhhh!" -exclamaron Judy, Finnick, Jovian y Daniel

Silver se le acercó amenazante- "¿Acaso me estás retando?" -preguntó frío y seco

"Mmm… tal vez" -dijo Nick

"Está bien zorro, acepto tu reto, si los púrpuras ganan serás mi mayordomo sin sueldo 1 año"

"Y si los verdes ganan tú irás a prisión por usar niños para ganar trofeos"

"¿Que eres policía?

Nick decidió mentir para ocultar su verdadero propósito en el campamento- "no… pero tengo una amiga que si es policía" -en eso no mintió

"Trato, que inicie el juego"

Nick le ofrece la mano, Silver iba a dársela, pero lamió su mano y se la dió dejando asqueado a Nick. Luego se fue, los demás también se fueron dejando solos a Nick, Judy y Finnick.

"Wacala capaz y me dió una infección" -dijo Nick agitando su mano- "buen dia Zanahorias, Enano, ¿Cómo amanecieron?"

"¿Qué te importa?" -dijo Finnick

"Feliz, porque no soy tan amargada" -dijo Judy

"¿Por qué pedí que me sacaran de la cárcel ahí era mejor?"

"¿En qué te basas enano?" -preguntó Nick

"Ahí no estabas"

"Bueno ya compórtense los dos"

"Busquemos al fantasmita para poder irme de aquí" -dijo Finnick

"Podría ser cualquiera, habrá que buscar posibles sospechosos" -dijo Nick

"Que listos son, es evidente que es alguien con traumas del pasado de este lugar u otro loco que se hace creer único que al final morirá de una forma estúpida y sin sentido"

"Parece que alguien vio mucho Viernes 13" -dijo Finnick

"No, ella dice traumas del pasado, lo de Viernes 13 era un asesino inmortal que seguía órdenes de su madre" -dijo Nick- "habla de Sé lo que Hiciste el Verano Pasado"

"Esa es de un pescador que se venga de los que intentaron matarlo, debe hablar de Chucky"

"No, esa es de un asesino en un juguete que mata por placer y para buscar un cuerpo, debe hablar de Halloween"

"Halloween es de un asesino también inmortal que busca matar a su familia, bueno excepto la 3 ese es de una corporación que hace máscaras que matan, debe hablar de Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno"

"Esa es de un hombre que quemaron vivo y regresó como un demonio de los sueños, debe hablar de..." -Judy interrumpió

"¡Scream! ¡Maldita sea es evidente!" -dijo Judy fastidiada por ese par- "me rindo no escuchan, se creen únicos en esto. Resuelvanlo como quieran"

Los 3 se dividieron. Nick decidió interrogar al testigo presente del asesinato de Riko: Jovian el lemur; fue a buscarlo al comedor, pero ahí solo estaban los niños y algunos de los consejeros, Jovian no se encontraba ahí así que dedujo que se encontraba en la cabaña del equipo verde. Nick salió del comedor y se encaminó a su cabaña, una vez que llegó no lo vio ahí, así que dedujo que estaba dentro de su oficina, se acercó y tocó.

"¡¿Quién?!" -se oyó su voz desde afuera, pero se oía como quebrada

"Soy Nick, ¿Puedo pasar?"

"¡Ahorita no es un buen momento!"

"Vamos Jovian necesito hablar contigo"

"¡... Ok, entra pero rápido por favor!"

Nick entró ahí vio la lémur frotando sus ojos que estaban irritados y el pelaje alrededor tenía marcas de humedad seca.

"¿Oye estás bien?" -preguntó Nick al verlo así

"Ahh si, es solo que no he dormido bien"

"Oye se supone que serás mi jefe en el campamento debemos tener confianza"

"Lo sé, pero tú eres el oficial de policía, haz tu trabajo y no te molestaré con órdenes"

"Oye aquí entre nos mi compañera solo hace el trabajo, yo además de eso quiero revivir mi infancia… al menos las partes alegres, ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a Riko, veníamos a este campamento cuando cachorros y cuando supe lo que le pasó no dudé en tomar el caso" -dijo Nick- "tan lleno de vida, alegre y enérgico, muy positivo"

"Si lo sé… yo lo conocía también, estudiamos juntos desde la secundaria hasta la universidad" -dijo Jovian

"Ya entiendo estás triste porque murió"

"Y también estoy asustado, con el fantasma del bosque suelto por ahí nadie está seguro"

"Amigo los fantasmas no existen"

"Si existen, ¿No has visto esas películas que cuentan hechos paranormales como El Conjuro 1 y 2? ¿La historia de la casa Cañitas? ¿La casa maldita de Amityville?"

"Ya entendí, pero no creo en ese fantasma del bosque y estoy seguro que Riko tampoco, ambos veníamos a este campamento hasta que cumplimos 15, ¿No crees que ya nos hubiéramos encontrado con el fantasma legendario un par de veces?"

"Él no creyó, y por eso ya no está" -suelta lágrimas- "¿Por qué no me creyó?"

"Ya tranquilo, entiendo eran muy amigos y…"

"¡Era más que un amigo!" -lo interrumpió enojado

"Ya entiendo, lo considerabas tu hermano pero…"

"No, ni amigo ni hermano no era nada de eso" -dudaba si decirle, pero al final lo hizo- "... era mi novio"

Nick se sorprendió por lo que había dicho el lémur.

"Espera ¿Eres de esos machos?" -él asintió- "¿Y Riko?" -asintió otra vez- "wow, conocí a Riko como 5 años y jamás pensé que él era…"

"No lo era antes" -explicó- "cuando lo conocí yo era… un perdedor que los bravucones gozaban molestar y maltratar solo por ser homosexual, un día él los ahuyentó y nos hicimos amigos" -contó- "a mis papás no les gustaba la idea de que fuera homosexual, me buscaban citas con varias chicas para que alguna me quitara "la fase" como decía mi mamá y "la enfermedad" como decía mi papá, Riko no sabía mis preferencias sexuales así que organizaba varias citas dobles" -agachó la mirada- "ya varios años como amigos empecé a sentir algo por Riko, y verlo salir con varias chicas me dolía, no fue hasta el último año de escuela dónde le dije toda la verdad"

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Al principio nada, se fue y no le habló por 1 semana. Ya terminada la semana él me citó después de clases en la cancha donde me abrazó y besó, cuando paró me quedé estupefacto y él me contó que los años que fuimos amigos empezó a encariñarse de mi, cuando le dije lo que sentía se sintió confundido y necesitaba pensar… al final decidió que si yo lo amaba y él a mí, ¿Por qué no ser pareja?"

"Ah mira que bien"

"No para nuestras familias, los padres de Riko no esperaban ese repentino cambio de preferencias, y mis padres no querían a un gay como hijo así que nos separaron, mi familia tenía pensado irse lejos para que no lo volviera a ver; ya te imaginarás cómo me sentí con eso" -le dolió recordar eso- "pero ni Riko ni yo nos dimos por vencidos, en secreto nos veíamos y tuvimos la idea de huir juntos"

"Es increíble cómo hay mentes cerradas que piensan que todos deben ser iguales, ¿Y qué hicieron?"

"No lo pensé y le dije que sí y fuimos al aeropuerto, no teníamos un destino así que preguntamos cuál era el vuelo próximo a llegar y que fuera lejos de ahí, la señora de los boletos nos dijo que el vuelo a Zootopia era en media hora, habíamos oído de Zootopia: un lugar donde puedes ser lo que quieres y nadie te lo impedía; así que compramos los boletos y nos fuimos a Zootopia"

"Ah mira, me recuerda a esa película Holding the Man"

"Ahí trabajamos como empleados de un hotel a cambio de un buen pago y podíamos vivir en el hotel, teníamos planeada toda nuestra vida" -salen lágrimas de sus ojos- "pero ya no está… íbamos a casarnos después del campamento y ahora estoy solo"

Nick no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el pobre lémur, se le acercó y lo abrazó. Jovian no dijo nada, solo hundió la cabeza en su pecho, abrazó a Nick y rompió en llanto.

"Sshhh, tranquilo, mira yo te entiendo mi abuelo murió hace pocos días y yo lo quería mucho" -dijo mientras lo consolaba- "tal vez no pasé por lo que pasaste, pero sí sé lo que es sufrir por amor"

Jovian inhaló fuerte por los mocos y alzó la cabeza para verlo- "¿Ah sí?" -preguntó

"Si, yo estoy enamorado de mi compañera"

"¿... La C.A. Hopps?"

"Si lo sé, soy un zorro y ella una coneja, 2 animales que hace mucho eran enemigos naturales, pero ella le dió un verdadero significado a mi vida y… fue ella la 1ra con quién me abrí después de que me volví un estafador, amo a esa coneja"

Jovian separó el abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Nick, si algo aprendí con mi Riko es que no debes ocultar lo que sientes, si amas a Hopps díselo, porque nunca sabes si ella se va a enamorar de otro conejo con quién se casará y tendrá una vida"

"Pero ella es una coneja y yo… un zorro"

"¿Y? Yo soy un lemur Riko un zorrillo y ya ves"

"Es diferente, ambos son presas, pero yo soy depredador y ella presa"

"Eso no debería ser un obstáculo, para el amor no hay límites, si la amas demuéstraselo, dedícale lo que tu corazón siente"

"Pues ahora que lo dices… tengo un poema que quiero dedicarle" -Nick sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo del pantalón- "no es mío es de un poeta de la historia" -se lo dió a Jovian

Jovian desdobló la hoja y leyó el poema en su mente.

"Wow… ¿Enserio es lo que sientes por Hopps?" -preguntó maravillado por el poema, con la mano en el pecho

"... Sí" -dijo apenado y agarra la hoja

"Pues no te rindas"

"Gracias amigo"

"¿Amigo? ¿Me consideras tu amigo? ¿No te incomoda que sea homosexual?"

"Ay Jovian este es el siglo XXI, y yo soy open mind, déjame decirte que comparto la casa con mi prima que es lesbiana"

"Wow, entonces ok, amigos"

"Genial, cerrémoslo como scouts" -Jovian empezó a bailar- "no bailando el saludo scout, ¿No te lo sabes?"

"No, este es mi 1er año aquí"

"¿Y como es que eres el consejero?"

"Era el SUB-consejero, pero al morir Riko fui ascendido"

"Bueno te mostraré" -Nick le mostró su mano- "1ro cierra el puño" -cerró el puño- "luego alza los dedos entre el pulgar y el meñique" -Jovian hacía lo que decía- "ahora saludo militar" -lo hacen- "y por último haces esto" -bajó lento la mano moviendo los dedos de arriba abajo, Jovian también lo hace

 **-Con Judy**

Daniel estaba checando un papeleo en su oficina.

"Esto ya me está hartando" -dijo molesto y enojado su voz es la de Newt de Maze Runner- "ya han pasado 5 años ¡¿Por qué no desiste?!" -dijo aventando un objeto de su escritorio, tocan la puerta- "¡¿Quién?!"

"Judy Hopps"

"Ah C.A. Hopps" -dijo y se calmo un poco- "adelante pasa" -dijo subiendo sus piernas al escritorio

Pasó- "¿Como vas?" -preguntó

"Mal" -dijo de mal humor y mirando a otro lado- "¿Qué quieres?" -dijo enojado por la frustración

"Vine para aprender cosas, no soy muy buena investigando y conocimientos frescos no me vendrían mal" -le sonríe, se hacía la amistosa pero lo estaba interrogando

"No creo que pueda ayudarte mucho pero trataré, pregunta"

"¿Cómo cree que es el asesino?"

"Ni idea" -dijo negando con la cabeza, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de su escritorio- "su modus operandi es de noche cuando estoy durmiendo, y si es como dice Jovian nadie sabe como es en realidad, pues oculta su identidad con esa gabardina de color negro"

"¿Sabes que arma usa? Eso depende mucho"

"Jovian dijo que usa un guante de jardinero, el que usa Freddy Krueger, es extraño ver uno actualmente ya que se descontinuaron después de la muerte accidental cometida contra un adolescente"

"Eso puede servir, cada buen asesino usa una arma eficaz tanto para su físico como psicológico, favoreciendo así un placer de matar. Los que reutilizan armas de otros asesinos solo son fanáticos sin vida social que se quieren creer únicos"

"Su arma no los hace únicos, su originalidad viene de su morbosidad, su psicopatía o su placer enfermizo para matar y sus métodos de asesinato o tortura"

"Depende, hay películas muy viejas incluso más viejas que el asesino"

"Él lleva aquí más que el jefe Carner, quien tiene 60 años" -dijo cruzado de brazos con el trasero recargado contra la parte delantera de su escritorio- "¿Otra pregunta?"

"Supongo que no..."

Judy vio una maleta deportiva azul que tenía una tela negra saliendo de ahí, Daniel notó eso, tomó la maleta y la guardó en un cajón de su escritorio.

"Si ya no tiene más preguntas, le sugiero que se retire por favor" -dijo mientras la veía con una sonrisa forzada (Las que aparentan tristeza pero son cálidas)

"Am sí claro, descansa" -se va

"Es lo que más quiero, pero lejos de aquí" -dijo sentándose en su silla y mirando por la ventana hacia las nubes del cielo

 **-Con Finnick**

Finnick llega a la cabaña de los púrpuras donde estaba Silver quien tenía 1 de esos barriles de plástico donde pones el agua para los equipos y al final cuando ganas bañas al entrenador con eso XD. La estaba poniendo algo.

"¿Qué haces con esa agua?"

Silver voltea a verlo- "nada que te importe" -dijo

"Voy a estar aguantándote todo el verano así que me dices o te vuelvo a tirar al suelo" -dijo Finnick

"... Bien, mañana es el evento de los 100m, es agua para mis muchachos"

"Noté que en tu grupo no hay ni una niña y solo mamíferos grandes lobos, tigres, rinocerontes

…"

"Las niñas son débiles así como los pequeños, Wolf Silver quiere ganadores en su equipo, es por eso que echo a los que no valen la pena"

"¿No te pueden despedir por eso?"

"Si, a menos que ellos decidan salirse, por eso dejo que los muchachos sean malos con ellos para que se vayan ellos mismos" -dijo- "¿Y qué haces aquí? Alguien debe estar con los niños"

"Dime tú, esos niños se supone que son tu responsabilidad, ¿Y el sub-consejero?"

"Meh él me vale"

" _Bueno a lo que vienes para ya poder irte Finnick_ " -dijo en su mente- "¿Y qué sabes de los ataques del supuesto fantasma del bosque?"

"Ah pues… no lo sé no me importa" -seguía echando sobres con polvo en el agua- "nadie ni siquiera un "fantasma" evitarán que el equipo púrpura logre su siguiente victoria consecutiva"

"A ti no te importan esos niños, solo los quieres para ganar"

"Estoy en mi derecho"

"¿Y no tienes idea de quién puede ir matando a los adultos?"

"Nop, y no solo se lleva a los adultos, algunas veces roba niños, ¿Qué hace con ellos? No sé, a lo largo de estos años se llevó como a 5 de los púrpuras"

"¿Y no te preocupa? Porque como consejero debería" -dijo- "¿Y no tienes idea de quién es?"

"Mira yo no tengo tiempo para fantasmas ni bosques ni deles (por el "del" en "fantasma del bosque"), pero si tuviera que decir nombres yo apostaría por Django"

"¿Django?"

"El encargado de mantenimiento, tiene una actitud como que sospechosa" -dijo Silver- "si quieres encontrarlo ve a la cabaña de herramientas"

"¿Y dónde queda eso?"

"Yo qué sé ve a preguntarle a alguien que le importe"

Finnick rodó los ojos y se fue, era imposible hablar con Silver, salió por la puerta dejando solo al lobo.

"Ay hasta que se fue" -tomó otro sobre de polvo que decía "jugo energizante"- "esto les dará potencia a los niños" -abrió el sobre y lo echó al agua

Finnick al salir de la cabaña se encontró con Nick.

"Hola Finniquito"

"Aish, hola papi, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"Dime tú, ¿Tú tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"Si, iré a ver al de mantenimiento para interrogarlo"

"Pues si quieres verlo ve por esa dirección" -dijo Nick señalando el bosque un punto al lado de la cabaña naranja- "te acompaño"

"No, lo último que quiero es tu compañía, mejor ve con tu conejita"

"Oye 1 año que no nos vemos nos pondremos al corriente" -carga a Finnick como balón (osea lo tiene reposando entre su brazo y el área del bazo)

"¡Oye bájame, hablo enserio!" -se fueron

Mientras ellos fueron a ver al encargado de mantenimiento, Judy iba a ver al C.J. Carner para decirle lo que investigó. Pero antes de llegar a su oficina lo encontró junto con Krhino hablando con un coyote con uniforme de obrero.

"Ya nos llevan molestando 3 veces ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?" -preguntó Carner sonando fastidiado

"Entiendan señores, esta isla es la única propiedad que falta para iniciar la construcción" -dijo el obrero

"Y a nosotros nos molesta que anden molestando a estos niños con la construcción que se oye también en la noche"

"Pues buenas noticias mi jefe les compra con gusto la isla, y piensa pagarles bien, el triple de lo que ofrecía antes, de hecho está allá" -señaló a donde Carner, Khrino y Judy vieron a un lobo albino con esmoquin checando cada rincón del campamento y escribiendo en un cuaderno de notas

"Ah sí, ¿Me permite el megáfono?" -preguntó Carner a Krhino y el último se lo da, lo enciende y voltea a ver al lobo- "¡Oye Chihuahua de Beverley Hills!" -el lobo volteó a verlo- "¡Si tú, date un baño!"

El coyote le quitó el megáfono- "¡No señor no le haga caso jeje, está un poco enojado!" -se lo devolvió

"¿Un poco? Estoy a kilómetros de estar enojado, ¿Por qué quiere esta isla? Puede hacer su tonto hotel al rededor del lago y listo"

"Mi jefe quiere esta isla para el parque acuático que tendrá el hotel, y está dispuesto a tenerla, al final los convencerá" -se fue junto con su jefe

 **-Con Nick y Finnick**

Ambos iban rumbo a la cabaña de herramientas, Finnick dejó de pelear y estaba colgado de Nick haciendo pucheros.

"Te odio, enserio… te odio"

"Yo sé que me amas" -dijo en burla

"Arresta ya al viejo de mantenimiento para poder irme"

"No puedo arrestar a nadie a menos que pruebe que de verdad es el fantasma del bosque"

"¿Y eso qué? Hay policías que hacen eso"

"Si, pero esos son policías corruptos, y yo no lo soy"

"En mi opinión todos los policías son corruptos"

"Lo dices porque te tenían encadenado cuando te trajeron con nosotros" -dijo Nick- "pero ya Bogo nos dijo que es porque 30 veces casi logras escapar" -llegaron a la cabaña- "es aquí"

La cabaña era pequeña y vieja, se notaba por la madera podrida y las manchas de moho.

"Este lugar necesita una remodelación" -dijo Nick y toca la puerta- "¡¿Hola?!" -nadie salía- "hmm, no hay nadie"

De repente oyeron un sonido entre los arbustos.

"El fantasma del bosque" -se alertó Finnick

"No, él solo ataca de noche, debe ser el de mantenimiento, ocultémonos" -Nick tuvo esa corazonada

Ambos se ocultaron tras los arbustos para esperar a ver quién era, ya segundos después salió la figura: era un chivo anciano como de 70 años con una camiseta blanca ya no tan blanca y un overol color caqui.

"Ese debe ser el de mantenimiento, vamos con él" -Finnick iba a acercarse, pero al verlo bien Nick lo detuvo

"Espera amigo, ahora que me fijo bien conozco a ese chivo" -dijo Nick

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, él es Django Chivs, Judy y yo lo atrapamos hace 10 meses" -contó Nick- "hubo una exhibición del antiguo Egipto en el museo de Plaza Zahara traídos tiempo limitado desde el museo británico, él era el conserje del museo pero cayó bajo al disfrazarse de la momia del rey Tutankamón para en la noche robar los tesoros y venderlos al mejor postor" -dijo Nick- "a él Judy y yo ya lo atrapamos y le dieron 2 años de prisión, pero se lo redujeron a servicio comunitario y tiene fama de ser vengativo, si nos ve a Judy o a mi en esta isla querrá invitarnos a comer, pero seremos la comida" -dijo algo asustado

"¿Ah sí? Pues tal vez deba decirle que sus buenos amigos Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps están aquí" -dijo el enano con sonrisa maliciosa

"Hazlo y le diré a todos aquí y a todos tus contactos que a tu almohada la llamas Don Puchipuchi"

"... Por otra parte, mejor los dejo tranquilos"

"Si se atrevió a vestirse de momia para asustar a los guardias nocturnos puede disfrazarse de fantasma del bosque, ya tenemos un sospechoso, vamos a decírselo a Judy" -ambos se fueron mientras el chivo entraba a su cabaña, no sin antes mirar a todos lados y cerrar la puerta

 **-Con Judy**

Judy los vio irse, luego siguió su camino hacia los 2 mamíferos al mando.

"Jefe Carner, Jefe Krhino buen día" -dijo Judy haciendo el saludo scout que Nick le enseñó a hacer

"C.A. Hopps ¿Se le ofrece algo?" -preguntó Krhino

"Si, vengo a decirle que hice un avance en la investigación"

"¿Qué investigación?" -preguntó Krhino confundido

Ahora era Judy la confundida- "pues la investigación del ase…" -fue interrumpida por Carner

"Ah si es que le pedí investigar la… laaaa aaahhhh… la marcha de Zacatecas jeje ven Hopps" -se la llevó de la mano dejando confundido al rinoceronte

"¿La marcha de Zacatecas?"

Carner se llevó a Judy de la mano con Judy intentando seguirle el paso y a la vez soltarse de su agarre, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del campamento se detuvieron.

"Jefe Carner puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me llevó a rastras lejos del Sr. Krhino?" -preguntó una enojada Judy Hopps

"Perdón Hopps, pero tenía que hacerlo" -dijo Carner- "la cosa es que el jefe no sabe nada de esto"

"¿No sabe de los asesinatos?"

"No si sabe, lo que no sabe es que hay policías aquí, ni siquiera sabe que hay un agente del FBI aquí; así que voy a pedirle oficial Hopps que mantenga el secreto, por los niños ¿Si? Ningún niño debe saber de esto"

"... Entiendo, está bien, ahora puedo preguntar ¿Quiénes eran el coyote y el lobo?"

"Aish son un coyote que trabaja para el lobo, Hugo White el tipo que quiere convertir está reserva en un hotel, pero no pueden hacerlo hasta que toda la propiedad sea suya, eso incluye esta isla… solo son unos mata árboles, y algo es seguro mientras yo viva y respire esa Chichuahua de Beverley Hills no tendrá el campamento cueste lo que cueste"

"¿Cueste lo que cueste?"

"Si, Krhino estará conmigo un par de horas para decirle cómo va el campamento, puede dar una vuelta por la isla si gusta" -Carner se fue después de decir eso

Judy empezaba a sospechar más, pero decidió dar la vuelta por la isla para buscar alguna pista del supuesto fantasma del bosque. Judy iba caminando por el bosque de la isla mientras meditaba lo que oyó de Daniel y del jefe Carner.

"Ya querer irse de aquí, ¿Quién querría irse de un campamento donde puedes ayudar y jugar con los niños? Ese Daniel como que oculta algo; y Carner, él dijo que cueste lo que cueste no dejará que compren la isla... cueste lo que cueste"

En eso oye una explosión y corre directo al origen. Ve una cabaña construida desde una base en el lago y escucha a alguien diciendo cosas.

"¡Ancas de rana wuu, ala de azulejo wuu, ojo de pescado wuu, uñas de tigre wuu!"

Judy puso cara de duda pero la curiosidad le ganó, fue a la casa a ver qué pasaba ahí. Mientras adentro un yak con traje de chamán sacaba de una bolsa de lona un pollo para rostizar crudo y colgando del techo.

"Pollo pelón" -camina a su alrededor echándole un polvo- "camarón pelado, monstruo de la noche, sal de esta isla" -toma un cuchillo cebollero- "déjanos tranquilos engendro del demonio de noche te lo ordeno"

"¿Hola?" -Judy lo llamó espantándolo

"¡AAHHH!" -voltea a verla- "¡Me asustaste, ahora debo empezar otra vez mi ritual vudú!"

"¿Vudú?"

"¡Si vudú iba a sacrificar a esta gallina!"

"Pero esa gallina no está viva"

"Ya sé que está muerta orejona, ¿Lo notaste porque está pelona?" -Judy iba a decir algo- "¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un exorcismo, te quito la depre, te busco novio? ¿Qué?"

"Ah no, no y no tengo tiempo para eso, busco pistas de quién está tras los asesinatos y secuestros en esta isla"

El yak la vio bien, luego ve a todas partes como preocupado de que los escuchen- "... te daré una pista: los sopilotes revolotean... cuando vuelan muertos" -dijo

"... ¿Perdón?"

"Escucha linda sal de esta isla; vete a casa, hazlo antes de que el monstruo de la noche use sus letales zarpas en tu pellejudo cuerpo" -dijo el chamán- "haz lo que quieras, pero pase lo que pase no vayas, repito... no vayas a la cabaña negra... oculta en el bosque del lado sur de la isla"

"AJA, quieres que vaya a ese lugar"

"¡¿Mija estás sorda?! Me sorprende con esas orejotas que te cargas"

"Pero eres extraño, sabes qué haré exactamente lo opuesto a lo que dices, si dices que no vaya a esa cabaña iré a esa cabaña dónde pusiste una trampa para capturarme" -dijo pero piensa otra cosa- "o quizás... quizás sabías que lo descubriría, así que si me dices que no vaya a la cabaña debo creer que quieres que lo haga así que no voy a ir contrario a lo que me estás diciendo"

"... ¿Eh?" -se trabó

"Descubriré lo que ocultas ahí, ya verás" -Judy se fue

La vio irse hasta que desapareció de su vista- "... esa conejita tan bonita y tan babosa" -dijo

 **-Con Nick y Finnick**

Ambos estaban en la fila de la cafetería para el desayuno.

"Ya tenemos un avance, creo que tendremos este caso ya resuelto, le mostraré a Bogo que estaba equivocado y le diré "en su cara jefe", y lo mejor es que se lo podré echar en cara por 1 mes… y tú podrás conseguir tu absolución"

"Y… no más impuestos" -dijo Finnick

"Eso"

"Y que quede claro Wilde, después de esto no nos volveremos a ver ¿Oíste?"

"Finnick si hice algo que te enfadara perdón"

"Lo que hiciste es imperdonable Nick, y ni te esfuerces, porque para mí… ya no eres nada"

Nick meditó todo lo que dijo, llegaron a la barra donde estaba Volpina preparando la comida; Finnick fue el 1ro en pararse frente a ella.

"Hola, ¿Qué tienes hoy?" -preguntó

"Hoy hice otro de los especiales de mi madre: ensalada de huevo con paprika; mi mamá siempre dice "si no lo has probado, no has vivido"" -le sirvió- "porción entera"

Finnick se fue, Nick pasó después de él, Volpina al verlo llegar rápido de roció perfume y se desabrochó un botón de su filipina de chef.

"Hola Nicky"

"Hola tú"

Volpina le sirvió- "doble porción" -dijo coqueta

"¿Por qué doble?"

"Porque hasta los guapos necesitan comer" -tomó su mano

Nick quitó su mano- "ay ya, continua el acoso" -toma una botella de jugo del montón y se va a una mesa junto a Finnick- "ay amigo, creí que me había librado de Volpina Fox y sus acosos"

"Déjame tranquilo Wilde" -probó la ensalada de huevo y se quedó estupefacto, 5seg después sacó la cuchara de su boca- "... y ya empecé a vivir"

Víctor se sentó al lado de Nick.

"Hola tío, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mal, Volpina Fox no me ha superado"

"¿La chef?"

"Si, ella está loca, y yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien"

En eso llega Andrew Ocelot con su hija Sofie.

"Buen día C.A. Wilde, C.A. Finnick, Víctor ¿Cómo están?"

"Ah hola, bien, ¿Ustedes?"

"Igual" -se sientan con ellos a comer

Víctor vio de nuevo a Sofie, y de nuevo quedó hipnotizado ante su belleza.

"Ho-hola... Sofie" -saludó nervioso

"Hola ah, ¿Vincent?" -saludó amistosa

"Víctor"

"Si eso, perdón por decir mal tu nombre" -se disculpó

"Tranquila, Vincent y Víctor suenan casi igual" -dijo nervioso, iba a beber su jugo pero lo derramó por estar distraído

"¡Víctor tu uniforme!" -Nick lo limpió

"Ay tío" -Víctor se resiste- "ya pareces mi papá" -se levantó- "¿Dónde está el baño?"

"Afuera" -respondió Ocelot

Víctor se fue al baño para lavar su uniforme.

"Papá, ¿Puedo ir por otro jugo?" -preguntó Sofie

"Claro princesa no te tardes"

Ella se fue dejando solos a los adultos.

"Oye ¿Ocelot cierto?" -lo llamó Nick

"Puedes llamarme Andrew"

"Sí claro, supongo que tú también te fijaste"

"¿Fijarme en qué?" -preguntó Ocelot

"Que tu hija deslumbró a mi sobrino"

"¿Sofie? No, ella tiene 5 años está muy chica para tener novio, ¿Y el niño cuántos tiene? ¿10?"

"Tiene 8, y yo no dije eso, dije que Víctor dice que Sofie es linda, y Víctor es un buen niño"

"No lo dudo, solo digo que ella es muy joven aún" -dijo Ocelot- "si tu sobrino quiere andar de novio con mi hija que se espere unos años"

Sofie regresaba con una botella de jugo, Víctor volvía del baño. Mientras lejos en otra mesa llena de niños púrpuras veían a un lobezno gris lanzando una botella de jugo y cachándola.

"Verán lo divertida que puede ser una botella de jugo jumex (las de vidrio)"

"¿No es peligroso?" -preguntó un niño elefante

"No si tienes habilidad" -ve a Sofie- "verán como espanto a esa niña verde volándole el jugo a botellazos"

El lobezno se para en la mesa que mas aplauda XD ok no, se paró en la mesa, lanzó la botella al aire y la cacha. La lanzó directo a Sofie, en slow motion vemos la botella volar y girando en vertical, Víctor mientras se lavaba las manos vio la botella volar, luego vio el punto donde iba a impactar y se espantó de ver a quién iba.

"Soooooooofiiiiiiiiiiie" -corrió a ella

Sofie oyó que la llamaban, volteó pero antes de ver a Víctor vio la botella volando hacia ella, por lo general los felinos tienen buenos reflejos, pero el pánico evitó que ella se moviera. Nick y Andrew vieron eso y se espantaron; no solo ellos todos los niños, pero antes que que algo pasara Víctor la empujó, al ver la botella ya muy cerca agachó la mirada y puso sus brazos en X recibiendo el golpe. Ya a velocidad normal la botella se rompió al impacto derribando al cachorro, Victor en el suelo gritaba y lloraba de dolor.

"¡Víctor!" -Nick fue a auxiliarlo junto con Andrew y Sofie

"¡Me duele!" -gritó Víctor con sus brazos en X cubriendo su cara

"¡¿Dónde?!"

"¡Me duele, tío me duele!"

"¡¿Donde te duele?!"

"¡Aquí!" -se expuso

Nick vio asustado las heridas de Víctor, tenía varias cortadas algunas no tan serias pero otras que soltaban mucha sangre en sus muñecas, una cortada en la frente que le salía algo de sangre y un vidrio incrustado en la sien lado izquierdo. Daniel que había salido de la cabaña para comer vio la escena y y se acercó.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"¡Le arrojaron una botella de vidrio!" -Nick le quitó la camisa a Víctor, la puso en su muñeca derecha y la enrollo para cubrirle las cortadas, y la otra la cubrió con la pañoleta roja de Víctor

"Llévalo con el doctor le avisaré que van" -dijo Daniel sacando su celular- "hola Iván, soy Daniel un cachorro está herido con cortadas… bien yo le digo…" -cuelga- "que vayas YA" -gritó lo último chasqueando los dedos

Nick cargó a Víctor y se lo llevó con el doctor. Andrew ráido y enojado fue con los púrpuras.

"¡¿Quién lo hizo?!"

Pero ninguno de los niños habló, al ver eso estuvieron de acuerdo de no delatar.

"Bien, ¡Si no me dicen quién fue voy a decirle al jefe Carner y al Sr. Krhino y se encargarán de que todo el equipo púrpura quede fuera de la olimpiada este año ¿Entienden?!"

Los nos se asustaron- "¡Fue él!" -dijeron todos señalando al lobezno que señalaba al elefante a su lado

"... Judas traidores"

"Kodi Silver debí suponerlo" -lo tomó de la mano- "ya me tienes harto, a todos nos tienes hartos"

"¡Hey ¿Qué pasa aquí?!" -preguntó Wolf Silver llegando- "¿Ocelot por qué tienes agarrado así al niño?"

"Le lanzó una botella de vidrio a un zorrito naranja (por el equipo no por el pelaje), ¡Controla a tu hijo!" -lo suelta

"Jeje ¿Mi hijo? Ya te dije que no es mi hijo que tengamos el mismo apellido no nos hace parientes"

"Pues igual contrólalo, en castigo está fuera del evento de mañana" -se fue de ahí con Sofie

"Lo haré" -vio a Kodi- "tú vente para acá" -se lo llevó arrastrando de la mano fuera de la cafetería- "¿Se puede saber por qué andas haciendo travesuras?"

"Tú las hacías a mi edad"

"Está bien que las hagas los otros me valen, ¡Pero no me pongas en vergüenza!" -le da un zape- "¡Ahora estás fuera de un evento siéntete orgulloso!"

"Pero papá…"

"No me digas así en público" -otro zape

"¡Ya!"

"¡No me grites!" -y otro- "ya vete de mi vista"

Kodi no dijo nada y se resignó a volver a la cafetería.

 **-En otra parte del campamento**

Nick entró a la oficina del doctor junto a su sobrino que seguía sangrando.

"Tranquilo pequeño todo va a estar bien, el doctor te atenderá" -dijo Nick- "¡¿Hay alguien?!"

El doctor sale de una habitación- "llévalo aquí adentro rápido" -dijo

Nick sin replicar cargo a Víctor y se lo llevó al otro lado de la sala que era una zona de operaciones donde vieron al doctor, un joven zorro de pelaje dorado y ojos azules.

"¿Eres el doctor?"

"Ponlo en esa mesa rápido, lávate las patas lo más que puedas, me vas a ayudar, corre"

Nick dejó a Víctor en la mesa y corrió al lavamanos, giró la llave y salió agua, se lavó las manos y cerró la llave.

"Listo"

Bien -va con el pequeño zorro- "hola pequeñín mi nombre es Ivan" -mira a Nick- "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?"

"Un niño lobezno del equipo púrpura le lanzó una botella de vidrio a la hija del encargado de seguridad, él recibió el golpe por ella"

Iván tomó alcohol y algodón- "¿Te lavaste?" -preguntó

"Sí, me lavé"

Pone alcohol en un enorme algodón- "cuando llegue a 1 pondré este algodón en tus muñecas, ¿Si cachorrito?" -preguntó

"Si señor"

Nick le quitó su camisa y pañoleta con las que cubrió sus heridas sangrantes, al hacerlo la sangre salió.

"¿Listo cachorro?"

"¿Va a doler?"

"Solo un poco, pero es por tu bien" -Nick voltea a verlo- "hazlo"

"1" -puso rápido el algodón en una de sus heridas

"AAAAAHHHHHH" -Victor gritó al sentir el alcohol

"Bien" -apretó fuerte

"¡¿Cuánto tomará esto?!"

"Zorro has lo mismo en su otra muñeca antes de que pierda más sangre" -le dijo Iván a Nick

Nick tomó la botella de alcohol y otro algodón.

"¿Froto o presiono?" -preguntó Nick colocando alcohol en el algodón

"¡Aprieta!"

"De acuerdo de acuerdo"

Nick tomó el otro brazo y apretó el algodón.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH PAREN!"

"Es por tu bien" -aleja el algodón- "no tiene marcas de infección así que…" -toma unas vendas y va cubriendo la herida- "¿Puedes con el otro?"

"¿No vas a usar sutura?" -toma las vendas- "¿Mi sobrino va a estar bien?"

"Descuida, los cachorros son más fuertes de lo que crees, hazme un favor, ve a ese baúl y saca un frasco con medicamento, que diga vitaminas"

Nick volteó a donde apuntó Iván y fue al baúl.

"Vitaminas vitaminas no veo vitaminas" -decía mientras buscaba- "las encontré"

"Bien, ahora no confío en que tus garras estén desinfectadas así que toma un bisturí y corta todo el frasco, las pastillas deben quedar hechas polvo"

"¿Dónde está el bisturí?"

Ivan le señala dónde y ve al cachorro- "mientras desinfectemos" -tomó algodón con alcohol y limpió con cuidado las heridas de su cara

Nick encuentra el bisturí, saca algunas vitaminas y las empieza a moler con el bisturí.

"Veo que fuiste un héroe cachorro" -limpia la herida de su frente

"Bueno, es que... haces locuras cuando te gusta una niña"

"Todos hacemos locuras por alguien" -dijo y ve el cristal en su sien incrustado- "a la cuenta de 3 quitaré este cristal de tu rostro y quedaras como nuevo" -prepara el alcohol con el algodón

Víctor apretó bien su cuerpo- "... ok listo" -cerró bien los ojos

"1" -quitó el cristal y puso el algodón

"AAAHHHH DIJISTE A LA DE 3"

"Entre más esperes el 3 más duele, entre menos te lo esperes menos duele" -le sonríe

"Iván, terminé de moler las vitaminas" -dijo Nick

"Shh" -puso un poco de alcohol en un cotonete y lo mete un poco en la herida del cristal- "necesito ver si no se incrustaron fragmentos de cristal que estén dañando una arteria o una vena"

Nick guardó silencio esperando a que Iván terminara.

"Listo, por favor tráemelo en un recipiente, cualquiera"

Nick buscó, vio un vaso de vidrio sin usar y ahí puso la vitamina.

"Aquí tienes"

Iván tomó el vaso- "¿Sabes Victor? Tu cuerpo es increíble" -puso en otro cotonete poco a poco la vitamina en polvo y la untó 1ro en toda la herida de las muñecas- "los cachorros tienen una capacidad increíble al sanar, glóbulos blancos tan fuertes, se triplican día tras día que con estas heridas" -terminó de ponerlas y rápido las cubre con las vendas apretando fuerte- "no son nada para ellas -lo pone en las heridas de su cabeza, sobre todo en la frente y lo cubre con un curita grande- "que en solo unos días…" -puso el resto en donde le extrajo el cristal- "tu cuerpo quedará como nuevo y sin marcas tan notorias, ventajas de usar pelaje" -la cubre con otro curita grande- "y eres un cachorro tan aventurero que… -le da una paleta- "que ni el dolor ya has de sentir" -le sonríe

"Que bueno, mi hermano es muy sobreprotector si supiera esto demandaría este campamento"

"Tío Nick no digas eso, el señor me ayudó y eso le dices" -mira a Iván- "¿Cómo se llama señor?"

"Iván, dime Iván"

Víctor se levanta de la mesa y lo abraza.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Ivan" -movio la cola

"No me agradezcas a mi, si no a él" -señaló a Nick

Víctor dejó a Iván y fue con Nick.

"Lamento lo que dije, es que a veces mi hermano me asusta, gracias por ayudarnos soy Nick Wilde el nuevo C.A. del equipo verde" -le ofreció la mano

Le sonríe- "ahora ya sabes cómo sanar heridas cortantes con uso vitamínico, evita infección, dolor y cicatriz en el paciente" -lo mira

"Si lo haré, Víctor ve afuera allá te alcanzo" -Victor se fue- "oye Iván ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?"

"¿Aja?"

"Supe que asesinaron a alguien aquí, ¿Cómo pasó?" -hizo el que no sabía para saber algo

"Pues creo que fue un fantasma"

"Ah si el supuesto Fantasma del Bosque, supe que también rapta niños, me preocupa mi sobrino, también los demás niños pero ya sabes la familia" -dijo- "fue un placer conocerte, ¿Sabes? Tengo a 2 doctores en la familia, mi papá y mi tío Hunter" -Víctor regresó

"Igualmente, gracias por la ayuda" -acarició la nuca de Víctor- "y tú ten más cuidado amiguito"

"Si señor"

Nick se despidió de Iván y ambos se fueron del consultorio. Ambos regresaron a la cafetería donde estaban Andrew y Sofie, Victor tenía una camiseta blanca ya que su uniforme se está lavando, pero la pañoleta la tenía aún ya que las manchas de sangre no se notan tanto por el color rojo.

"¿Estás bien pequeño?"

"Si, estoy bien gracias"

"Niño, recibir un botellazo de vidrio, lo que hiciste fue estúpido" -lo reprendió

"Oye todavía que salva a tu…" -dijo Nick

"No he terminado" -lo interrumpió- "pero salvaste a mi hija, por eso estoy en deuda contigo" -acarició su cabecita

Sofie abrazó a Víctor haciendo que se sonrojara el zorro.

"Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste"

Víctor sonrió y la abrazó también.

"No hay de queso nomás de papa, no podía dejar que unos niños malos lastimaran a una cachorra linda"

Sofie se sonroja por eso último, cosa que Víctor notó y se sonrojó también.

"No digo digo..."

"¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?"

"Bueno, mi papá dice que agradecer no es una obligación"

"Pero no sería correcto" -dijo Sofie y luego le da un beso largo en su mejilla

Víctor se quedó estático al sentir los labios de Sofie. Luego de 10seg se separó del beso y del abrazo.

"No es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo darte"

"No… te preocupes, con eso fue… suficiente" -dijo Víctor bien sonrojado pero por suerte el pelaje se lo ocultó

Sofie se fue de ahí con su padre.

"Vaya niño arquero bien hecho" -dijo Nick

"¿Por qué arquero?"

"Porque la flechaste"

Suena el sonido de la batería cuando alguien dice un chiste mientras un público humano en blanco y negro abuchea y 1 dice "eso es malo fuera".

"Tío qué cosas dices solo fue un beso en la mejilla"

"¿De 10seg? Esa niña te quiere"

Judy apareció.

"Hey Nick, el jefe Carner está solo, debemos hablar con él"

"Si, bueno niño te dejo voy a ver al jefe"

Judy, Nick y Finnick caminaban y hablaban los 3 juntos de los sospechosos que encontraron.

"¿De verdad Django Chivs está aquí?" -preguntó la lagomorfa (coneja) sorprendida

"Si, y seguro no estará tan feliz si nos ve" -Nick miró al jefe- "ahí está"

Los 3 se le acercaron.

"Hey oficial Wilde, oficial Hopps… y Finnick" -los saludó- "y supongo que tienen un adelanto"

"Ahora que lo dice si, tenemos varios sospechosos" -dijo Nick

"Soy todo oídos"

"El 1ro es ese loco chamán vudú que quiso tentarme a buscar pistas en una cabaña abandonada" -dijo Judy

"Ajá"

"El otro es el de mantenimiento, Django Chivs que estuvo en prisión por hacerse pasar por momia para robar tesoros del Antiguo Egipto"

"Siempre supe que había algo raro con él"

"Otro es el lobo Hugo White que quiere comprar esta isla, pero como no quiere de seguro planea dejar este campamento en la rutina para que lo vendan" -dijo Finnick

"Es una posible, condenada Chihuahua de Beverly Hills"

"El otro es Daniel Colmibáñez" -dijo Judy

"¿El consejero del equipo naranja?"

"Si, lleva 5 años aquí, y anda insiste e insiste en querer irse ya y no entiendo el por qué"

"Lo dudo, ¿Es todo?"

"No, aún tenemos a 1"

"¿Quién?"

"A usted" -dijo Nick

"¡¿Yo?!" -preguntó sorprendido

"Si, usted me dijo que haría que no vendan esta isla cueste lo que cueste, y eso incluiría disfrazarse de fantasma" -dijo Judy

"Bueno equipo vamos a investigar" -los 3 se alejan

"¿Pero enserio soy sospechoso?"

Nick voltea a verlo- "no es personal, es que se ve tan misterioso" -dijo

"Ah ok" -Carner se alejó

Los 3 se fueron para empezar a investigar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Quién es el fantasma del bosque?**

 **Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 6: buscando al culpable**

* * *

 **Antes de terminar este capítulo quisiera darle las gracias a mi amigo el autor tiagoltd por ayudarme con los diálogos del Doctor Iván. Si lees esto amigo muchas gracias. Por poco se me olvida, también al autor BoltyRex por ayudarme con parte de los diálogos de Judy, gracias a ti también tocayo mío.**


	6. Capítulo 6: buscando al culpable

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Ranmoon Man.** Tranquilo no lo he olvidado.

 **Predalien-Gaiden.** Lo sé y lo lamento, también tienes mucho que ver. Perdón eso de las películas de terror para que me entendieran. No, no vi la película pero con lo que me dijiste le entendí a la trama, y bueno quería dar la sorpresa de que Jovian no es heterosexual. Bueno quería que sospecharan del chamán. Lo de Chihuahua de Beverly Hills es porque el lobo es blanco, rico y bien vestido. Si quieres saber si eres el fantasma pues sigue leyendo. Un padre debe cuidar bien de sus hijos, lo que siembras… cosecharás. Es porque él me ayudó, todo lo que dice es de él. Cualquiera hace locuras por amor. Los verás como otra cosa antes que como pareja. Es hora de investigar y buscar al culpable.

 **Guest.** En algunas partes me inspiré.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** buscando al culpable

En el capítulo anterior Nick, Judy y Finnick tomaron caminos divididos para investigar quién podría ser el posible culpable tras la máscara del Fantasma del Bosque causante de esos asesinatos y los raptos de los niños de los últimos 5 años, ya tienen a los sospechosos solo falta investigar cuál de ellos es el culpable: el chamán vudú que vive en el borde de la isla que actúa de forma extraña, Django Chivs por su delito de vestirse de momia para robar el museo, el magnate Hugo White que quiere comprar la isla pero siempre niegan su oferta, Daniel Colmibáñez que lleva 5 años en la isla mismo tiempo que apareció el fantasma y Ray Carner que no dejará que compren la isla cueste lo que cueste. Ahora los 3 iban a empezar a investigar y…

"Oye..." -Nick me calló- "ellos ya entienden, ya saben lo que hacemos"

Bueno perdón, lo debía hacer para los que posiblemente lo olvidaron, como me tardé en actualizar era lo más probable.

"Bien te perdono, ahora que el fic siga su curso" -me dijo Nick y se va a investigar a Hugo White aprovechando que estaba alrededor

El lobo magnate revisaba cada detalle de la isla con una libreta en manos y escribiendo qué opinaba de cada detalle.

"Puedo colocar el tobogán torbellino en esta parte donde estoy parado y que apunte directo al lago" -dijo escribiendo en su libreta- "y en medio del torbellino puede ir el tobogán que va en linea recta, la mejor atracción acuática en toda la montaña del venado"

"Pero olvidaste un pequeñísimo detalle" -dijo una voz asustándolo, provocando que chillara como niña y vio a Nick ahí posando relajado- "no te han vendido la isla aún ¿O si amigo?"

White jadeó un poco por la sorpresa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido- "¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí consejero?" -preguntó enojado

"En realidad soy C.A. y trabajo aquí" -dijo Nick- "y bueno tenía curiosidad de qué hace aquí Sr. White"

"¿No se nota? El progreso"

"Oí por ahí que haría lo que fuese por comprar esta isla"

"Pues soy determinado, si haría lo que fuese"

"¿Incluso sacarlos a patadas?"

"Solo si es necesario"

"¿También mandar demoler este lugar?"

"No puedo si no me pertenece es contra la ley"

"Si lo sé… ¿Incluso disfrazarse del fantasma que se rumorea que ronda de noche por este bosque y asesina a los otros mientras que rapta a los niños?"

"... ¿Qué eres policía?" -preguntó extrañado por sus preguntas

"... No" -mintió Nick moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro

"Pues entonces deja de preguntar tanto, y no eso no" -saca un documento de un bolsillo dentro de su saco- "este es un permiso que permite la demolición de esta isla, con las firmas suficientes tendré autorización, solo debo conseguir que los padres de estos escuincles firmen"

"¿Y qué lo detiene?"

"Pues que los niños que convencí para que sus padres firmen han desaparecido según dicen"

Nick se sorprende por esa respuesta- "¿Desaparecido? ¿Y cuántos años lleva intentando comprar esta isla?" -preguntó

"Desde hace 2 años, este es el 3ro, más de 50 desaparecieron en esos 2 años" -dijo guardando el documento y lo llaman por el celular- "un momento zorro" -saca su celular de su funda sujetada a su pantalón y responde- "White… ajá… no, te dije azules, AZULES… aish mira para allá voy, y dile al imbécil de Tannen… ah eres tú, pues estás despedido ahora dile eso a tu mujer embarazada" -colgó enojado viendo a Nick que lo veía sorprendido- "lo malo de conseguir empleados desesperados, me gustaría seguir hablando C.A. pero tengo que arreglar un problema" -dijo White retirándose

Nick esperó a que se fuera, puso la vista en el lobo albino y ya que vio que wstaba a una distancia considerada sacó su teléfono y llamó a Judy. La pantalla se divide en 2 mostrando a Nick en una mitad y Judy.

"¿Hola Nick?" -respondió

"Oye Zanahorias acabo de investisgar a Hugo White"

"¿Y qué tienes?"

"Pues dudo que sea el Fantasma del Bosque"

"¿En qué te basas?"

"Me acaba de decir que iba a conseguir firmas de padres de niños que fueron raptados 2 años atrás, haz memoria ¿Cuántos niños fueron raptados en total los 1os 3 años?"

"Ahh… 32 en total los 1os 3 años"

"White dijo que fueron más de 50 los 2 últimos años y este es el 6to"

"Dulces galletas con queso" -dijo con la mano en la sien de la sorpresa- "¿Entonces él no es el Fantasma del Bosque?"

"No creo, pero aquí entre nos si me dan ganas de arrestarlo" -dijo Nick- "en esos años desaparecieron solo los niños que accedieron a que se cierre el campamento osea que..."

"El culpable puede ser Ray Carner"

"Posiblemente, o tal vez ese chamán vudú que rapta a los niños para que no lo obliguen a irse de su casa; por ahora investigaré a Django Chivs por si las moscas" -dijo Nick

"¿Cómo harás para interrogarlo sin que quiera arrancarte los ojos del cráneo?"

"Entiendo que nosotros lo mandamos a prisión ¿Pero no exageras?"

"No sé tú pero piensa"

"... No sé pero tú piensa"

"Pues… podría ir con Finnick"

"Ok suerte, mientras yo investigo al chamán y juntos investigamos a Carner"

"Sale, bye"

"Bye" -dijo Judy colgando el teléfono y la pantalla se centra solo en ella- "1 menos quedan 4"

Judy iba encaminándose a la vieja cabaña del chamán donde lo había visto anteriormente.

 **-Con Finnick**

Vayamos ahora con Finnick quien al separarse del grupo decidió investigar a Carner, no sin antes ir a su cabaña donde se encontraba Silver gritando a sus campistas como general de ejército, mientras Kodi estaba sentado en un banquito en el rincón; con la mirada baja.

"Mañana es el evento de 100m, donde lo que importa es la velocidad y por culpa de alguien..." -miró de reojo a su hijo diciendo eso en tono de enojo y decepción- "nuestro corredor estrella estará descalificado, por eso 1 de ustedes será el suplente" -dijo Silver mirando entre los niños a 1 que valiera la pena, un elefante lo descartó por gordo, un rinoceronte lo descartó por pesado, hasta que entre ellos vio a un cachorro de leopardo africano- "tú, los leopardos son veloces ganarás esta carrera por nosotros"

El pequeño que estaba sentado sobre una cama voltea a ver a todos girando la mirada alrededor, se levanta de la cama y con mirada determinada y decidida hace el saludo militar.

"Recuerda nuestro lema"

"No ser débiles, ser ganadores, fuerza, sin piedad" -dijo el leopardo

"MÁS FUERTE"

"NO SER DÉBILES, SER GANADORES, FUERZA, SIN PIEDAD" -gritó a todo pulmón

"BIEN, ya pueden irse a almorzar" -ordenó viendo a todos sus campistas irse- "¡Excepto…!" -señaló a su hijo que se había levantado- "tú"

"¡¿Por qué?!" -preguntó desconcertado

"¡No me levantes la voz! Que no me tienes de buen humor, no comerás nada en todo el día, y reza porque el leopardo gane… de lo contrario ayunarás por 1 semana" -dijo retirándose de ahí dejando solos a Kodi y Finnick, ninguno se veía a los ojos inundando la cabaña con un silencio sepulcral que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper

Finnick sin decir nada solo se le acercó al lobezno a paso lento y silencioso; las manos las tiene metidas en sus bolsillos, el único ruido que salía de él era el aire que sacaba de su nariz al respirar y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Kodi no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Finnick se le acercaba, él solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo frente del rincón pensando en cómo su vida se volvió lo que es ahora. Desde que él nació sus padres siempre discutían, discutían sin cesar y él siempre teniendo miedo a que se divorciaran. Peleándose. Siempre oyéndolos decirse cosas terribles el 1 al otro. Se escondía en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada con la esperanza de estar a salvo del pleito, pero seguía oyéndolos, incluso oía cómo su padre golpeaba a su madre. Y un día lo que más temía pasó; sus padres se separaron, cuando pensaba en quién tendría su custodia él esperaba irse con su madre ya que ella si veía en él a un hijo a quién amar incondicionalmente, a diferencia de su padre quien siempre estuvo seguro que se avergonzaba de él desde su nacimiento solo usándolo para ganar cualquier cosa.

Nunca supo cómo le hizo Silver, pero él obtuvo la custodia completa de Kodi prohibiendo a su madre verlo, no volvió a saber de ella desde entonces a pesar de sí saber dónde vive: en Zootopia, el Distrito Forestal, una casa donde todo está a su nombre porque jamás se volvió a casar y ni hablar de que reciba alguna pensión de su ex esposo porque ni un centavo ha recibido, ella ha salido adelante ella sola; su vida, su trabajo, su auto, su casa con una habitación para su hijo con la esperanza de que ella pueda verlo otra vez y ser madre e hijo otra vez. Pero ahora él estaba atado a su padre que solo lo usaba para ganar tontos trofeos, y frente a todos él negaba ser su padre porque a pesar de ser siempre el campeón aún se sentía avergonzado del hijo que tiene. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo tocar de golpe sus piernas, él volvió en sí para ver sus piernas en las cuales en sus muslos descansaba un submarino de 15cm con lechuga, tomate, queso y jamón de pavo; ver eso lo dejó confundido, hasta que una mano con una botella de vidrio con jugo se posó frente de él entrando a su vista periférica desde su derecha. Kodi miró a ese lado para ver al zorro de desierto parado a su lado sin mirarlo posando su vista hacia enfrente al vacío y el lobezno solo lo miraba confundido.

Finnick suspiró con pesadez- "tómalo antes de que cambie de opinión" -dijo sin mirarlo

Kodi tomó el jugo con una mano y el sándwich en la otra.

"No le diré nada a Silver" -dijo y se fue de ahí alejándose de Kodi

Finnick se alejó para salir de la cabaña dándole la espalda yendo a la puerta cuando sintió algo impactar contra su espalda.

"¡¿Pero qué...?!" -se dio la vuelta y se agachó para ver qué lo golpeó y ahí estaba en el suelo un submarino, lo levantó para verlo bien deduciendo que es el mismo sandwich que le dio a Kodi Silver, alzó la mirada para ver al cachorro de pie del banquito quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y el jugo en manos

"¡No necesito tu caridad orejotas!" -lo reprendió tirando el jugo en un cesto de basura a su lado- "¡No doy lástima!"

Finnick frunce el ceño, pero poco después exhala relajándose, pero lo sigue mirando serio- "¿Sabes escuincle? Al menos agradece que alguien te dio un sandwich, yo a tu edad solo recibía insultos, gritos, manguerazos y golpizas, tuve que luchar por mi cuenta a temprana edad a pesar de tener a mis 2 padres, mi padre murió a los 60 años sabiendo que la justicia no existe" -dejó el sándwich sobre un buró- "en este mundo aprendes que el más fuerte y listo sale adelante, y puede decidir si ayudarse a sí mismo..." -dio leves palmadas al submarino- "o ayudar a otros; una vez tuve un aprendiz, lo ayudé a volverse fuerte y listo ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Me dejó atrás, me dejó atrás para ser el compañero de una conejita con buen cuerpo" -dijo sonando rencoroso- "aprendí a no confiar en nadie que no sea la familia; pero, sé que la mente de un niño debe permanecer inocente y alegre. Lo más importante en la vida de un niño es el que se sienta querido, protegido y así, ese niño, crecerá en un mundo bueno. Así que cuando seas grande, se responsable cuida, y por sobretodo, respeta a tu hijo, lo que siembras… cosecharás" -dijo y se fue de ahí dejando solo al lobezno

Kodi se quedó solo pensando en las palabras de su C.A. viendo la puerta de donde Finnick salió y luego al buró donde estaba el submarino que él le ofreció, se puso de pie caminando al buró para después tomar el submarino, desenvolverlo y comerlo. Fuera de la cabaña Finnick caminaba aburrido a la cafetería.

"Las tonterías que tienes que decir, un mundo bueno no existe el mundo bueno" -dijo él- "y ese Silver… la verdad Nick tiene razón, los lobos tienen la cabeza vacía"

Nick apareció corriendo buscando por todas partes a su ex asociado el zorro de desierto, hasta que lo encontró yendo directo a la cafetería.

"¡Finnick!" -fue corriendo hacia él

Él oyó a alguien gritar su nombre y se dio la vuelta para ber qui3n lo llamaba- "ah eres tú" -dijo en tono leve de fastidio- "¿Ahora qué quieres Wilde?"

"Voy a interrogar a Chivs" -responde la pregunta de su ex asociado

"¿Arriesgándote a que si te ve te arranque los ojos del cráneo?"

"Otro, no exageres enano" -dijo Nick- "¿Me acompañas?"

Finnick cruzó los brazos- "achis, achis ¿Y por qué debería?" -preguntó enojado

"¿Acaso quieres que ruegue?"

"... Si eso me gustaría" -dijo con una sonrisa burlona y brazos cruzados

"Mmm… ok" -dijo serio y después sonríe malicioso- "te ruego que recuerdes hace 2 años cuando pusiste azucar en la camioneta de 50,000 dólares del presidente Trompa el día que vino a ver al alcalde Leonzález"

"No te atreverías" -dijo Finnick sorprendido por eso y desafiante a la vez

"¿Quieres apostar?" -dijo Nick sacando su celular

"Aish te odio" -dijo aceptando a regañadientes- "¿Y qué sugieres para investigar?"

"Pues si Chivs me reconoce me irá como en feria, además es un viejo gruñón dudo que quiera hablarncon 2 C.A's" -dijo y ve a Finnick pensando- "pero… supongo que se abrirá si le habla un amigable padre de familia con su pequeño y adorable bebé"

"¿Y de dónde piensas sacar a un amigable padre de familia y un...?" -deja de hablar y se ve el interior de su cabeza y 2 cables acercándose hasta tocarse causando una chispa, luego se ve otra vez su cabeza- "ah no… NO, ME NIEGO ROTÚNDAMENTE"

 **-Con Judy**

Minutos antes de que Finnick fuera a la cabaña y le diera el submarino a Kodi estaba Judy fuera de la cabaña del chamán vudú que vio el día anterior.

"Ok Judy, a desenmascarar a este fantasma" -dijo yendo a la cabaña

Se acercó a una ventana a 1m sobre ella, suspiró un poco flexionando las piernas, coloca sus manos en el suelo en pose de ranita y salta impulsándose con las rodillas tomando el borde inferior de la ventana y flexiona los brazos como haciendo barras logrando asomarse para ver lo que pasa.

Dentro de la casa yace el yak rociando incienso con una veladora recitando palabras sin sentido, al menos sin sentido para Judy.

"Que los vapores de sándalo protejan la morada del demonio nocturno, vete demonio deja esta isla" -deja el incienso y toma un gran frasco rojo con un sospechoso líquido rojo y espeso con una pequeña brocha que toma y dibuja algunas lineas en la pared- "que la sangre de gallina limpie esta cabaña de la magia negra" -con las lineas dibujó un símbolo protector- "el escudo protector te mantemdrá alejado de mi morada así que no puedes hacerme nada vil demonio"

Judy baja de la ventana dejándose caer al suelo cayendo de pie y va a la entrada de la cabaña.

"Luz de Luna tu reino, vuelve de donde viniste sal de la isla tú..."

"Hola de nuevo" -interrumpió volviendo a hacer gritar al chamán del susto y eso asustó un poco a Judy- "lo siento"

"¡¿Tú otra vez?!" -exclamó el yak- "nena te dije que te vayas a casa, corres peligro aquí el demonio de la noche irá por ti tal bez no hoy tal vez no mañana… no esperes a que te apuñale por la espalda con sus zarpas de metal"

"¿De qué me hablas?" -preguntó muy confundida

"Hablo del ente maligno que habita esta isla, me he mantenido vivo gracias a mis conjuros"

"¿Demonio de la noche? ¿Hablas del Fantasma del Bosque?"

El chamán chilló del sustó por 1seg- "¡No digas su nombre! Trae mala suerte, ahora debo volver a invocar mi escudo protector por tu bocota" -le reclamó tomando su veladora con el incienso- "escucha conejita linda, hazme caso si valoras tu vida vete de la isla, el demonio siempre ataca por las noches, no te duermas si no quieres morir" -dijo el chamán volviendo a esparcir incienso por el lugar y ve a Judy irse- "orejona espera"

Judy se detuvo y voltea a verlo, el chamán toma algo de un cofre y se lo arroja, Judy la atrapa con ambas manos de un apaluso; abre las manos mostrando una estatuilla con forma de mono hecha de jade, colgando de un cordel de caucho con 2 nudos para ajustar la talla.

"¿Qué es esto?" -dijo enseñando el collar

"El changuito, te protege de los malos espíritus, te recomiendo no quitártelo por nada" -dijo y esparce el incienso- "que los vapores de sándalo protejan la morada del demonio nocturno, vete demonio deja esta isla"

Judy lo miró confundida por un momento, luego al collar pero decidió no tomarle importancia y se fue de ahí, el chamán al dejar de oír sus pasos voltea a la entrada viendo el punto donde ella antes estaba.

Judy salía de la casa meditando lo que pasó hace unos minutos, viendo ese collar con una mano y la otra en su cadera con una mirada confundida.

"¿Por qué ese afán de querer que me vaya?" -dijo Judy pensativa- "¿Será que está sospechando de que sospecho de él? No, no lo creo solo lo vi 2 veces con esta visita" -mira el collar que le dio- "... mmm, bueno a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo" -dijo guardando el collar en su bolsillo

 **-Con el par de zorros**

En la cafetería están todos los campistas y los adultos comiendo para estar satisfechos y poder continuar con su día, entre ellos está Iván el doctor que como no ha tenido pacientes aprovechó para comer algo. Nick entró en el lugar con gafas de sol puestas, su ropa típica (ya saben el pantalón café, su camisa verde hawaiana y la corbata púrpura con líneas amarillas inclinadas) y una gorra negra que dice "papá No. 1".

"Ok no hay moros en la costa" -abre la puerta- "mi niiiño..." -no recibe respuesta- "mi niiiño..." -nada- "¡A ver a qué horas!"

Finnick entró a la cafetería, con una mirada fría y fija al vacío y con su disfraz de tut tut (el traje de elefantito que usó en la película) puesta pero con la máscara colgando de su nuca dejando ver su rostro. Con esa mirada aún voltea a ver a Nick.

"Te odio" -dijo

"Ay Junior, vas a romper el corazón de tu papi" -dijo en broma hablando tiernamente

"¿Y por qué tienes el traje?"

"Ahh por si las moscas" -dijo buscando con la mirada a su objetivo- "¿Dónde está?"

"Allá está" -señaló una mesa casi vacía al fondo, casi vacía porque solo estaba Chivs ahí comiendo

"Ok vamos, y no lo olvides eres un bebé" -dijo colocándole el chupón de sorpresa, Finnick casi se atraganta y mira a Nick con mirada asesina

Finnick se quita el chupón- "francamente no sé a qui3n engañas con ese disfraz tan simple" -opinó

"Por favor, nadie me reconocerá así enano"

Aparece Víctor con una bandeja con un submarino y una botella de jugo de manzana.

"Tío bonitos lentes"

"Aish" -Nick se quitó los lentes frustrado- "se supone que es un disfraz" -dijo poniéndoselos otra vez- "para que Chivs no me reconozca"

"¿El jardinero?" -Nick asiente- "jajaja, ay tío con eso no engañas a nadie"

Luego aparece de la nada la hermanita de Judy, Connie Hopps con una bandeja con un tazón lleno de crema de espinaca y una botella de jugo de naranja.

"¿Oigan han visto a mi hermana Judy? ¿O a su amigo el C.A. Wilde?"

"Zahaorita soy yo" -dijo Nick

Ella lo ve, pero no lo reconoce- "y yo soy yo" -mira a Víctor- "¿No lo han visto?"

"Si, él es mi tío solo que está disfrazado" -dijo Víctor señalando a Nick

Connie voltea a verlo- "oh, perdón ¿Ha visto a mi hermana? Quería comer con ella" -dijo la pequeña

"Bueno Zanahorita Zanahorias está haciendo su trabajo y yo el mío, pero mientras puedes comer con mi sobrino Víctor"

"Ahh..." -ella voltea a verlo- "¿No me harás daño?" -Víctor se confunde por la pregunta, pero niega sonriendo- "entonces oki"

Ambos se van dejando a los adultos solos, quienes caminan hacia la mesa donde está Chivs.

"Ay mi sobrino, es un niño increíble, pero su vida no inició como debe iniciar la vida de un cachorro. Cuando nació no fue el único, nació con una gemela, pero su madre solo quiso una niña, una niña no un niño, mientras mi hermano Robin trabajaba ella se quedaba en casa con los bebés, ella cuidaba más de la niña a la que llamaron Mandy, apenas alimentaba a Víctor, ni siquiera lo amamantó menos el biberón ni lo bañaba ni le cambiaba el pañal usó el mismo por meses se le acumulaban… sus gracias y eso lo hacía llorar lo que hacía llorar a Mandy, ella se desesperaba por el llanto de Víctor tanto que le pegaba ¿Y sábes cómo lo hacía dormir? Le impedía respirar hasta que perdiera la consciencia mientras que a Mandy la arrullaba y le cantaba" -contó Nick- "cuando Vixy y yo fuimos a ver a los cachorros vimos eso por la ventana y apenas lo vimos fuimos con Robin a darle el chisme, Robin notó lo desnutrido que se veía Víctor así que le reclamó a su esposa que Víctor también era su hijo y como madre debía amarlo, ella le dijo que fue clara diciendo que solo una niña, que no le importaba si esa "cosa" como así le dijo muriera, que con solo verlo sabe que no llegará a nada. Robin no lo soportó y le dijo que se fuera de la casa y que tuviera suerte de que no llamaría a la policía, ella los abandonó a mi hermano y a él y se llevó a la niña, mi hermano tuvo que criar solo a su hijo haciéndole creer que era hijo único y que su madre estaba de viaje, mandaba fotos alteradas y cartas escritas a máquina para mantener la mentira" -dijo Nick viendo a Víctor mientras camina

"Que curioso como en "No se Aceptan Devoluciones"" -dijo Finnick en tono de no importarle

"Pues aunque lo dudes, y como en la película Víctor supo la verdad aunque no en la voz de su madre como la niña de la película, sino que cuando tenía 4 años le dio insomnio y cuando fue por agua nos vio a Robin, a Vixy y a mí hablando y metimos el tema de su madre y hermana" -Nick puso una mirada triste y de preocupación- "ay pobre, cuando lo supo el pequeño quedó devastado, rompió todas las fotos y las cartas, se enojó con mi hermano, no habló con nadie por semanas parecía muerto en vida siempre la mirada baja, perdida y derrotada, apenas comía, no salía para nada de su cuarto solo para ir al baño. Mis padres, mi abuelo, el tío Patch, mi prima y yo intentamos animarlo, pero a todos nos rechazó, en cambio Robin solo quiso darle tiempo así que habló con sus profesores del kínder para que dejaran que faltara hasta que se sintiera mejor. El niño ni siquiera celebró su cumpleaños invitamos niños y lo llevamos a su restaurante favorito, pero nada solo estuvo callado e inerte" -contó Nick- "no fue hasta 2 meses después que Robin por fin se animó a hablarle..."

 **-4 años atrás**

En la casa de los padres de Nick; sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor estaba el pequeño Víctor de 4 años viendo o al menos con los ojos puestos en la tele cambiando de canales, en un canal estaba "mi Pobre Angelito 2" la escena casi al final donde Kevin se reencuentra con su madre en el árbol de navidad, Víctor frunce el ceño y le cambia a otro canal donde pasaba "Marte Necesita Mamás" la escena donde Milo cree perder a su madre, pero Grible la salva y ambos se abrazan, Víctor gruñe levemente y le cambia a otro canal que mostraba "Inteligencia Artificial" la escena final con David y Mónica, se enoja y cambia a otro canal que pasaba "mi Pie Izquierdo", Víctor ya había visto esa película, el pintor que a pesar de su discapacidad siguió adelante con ayuda de su tenacidad, una profesora… y su madre, eso solo le bastó para cambiar de canal donde pasaba el emotivo final de la serie "Marco" donde Marco después de las adversidades se reencuentra con su madre. Víctor no lo soportó y gritó con ira y fuerza arrojando el control al aparato rompiendo la pantalla; descomponiendo el televisor, él se acuesta bocabajo en el sofá, hundiendo su cabeza contra un cojín visto a distancia por sus preocupados tíos y abuelos.

"Víctor va de Guatemala a Guatepeor, ahora se porta agresivo" -dijo Nick preocupado por su sobrino

"Rompió mi tele de 3,000 dólares" -se quejó James el padre de Nick

"Ay hermano no te quejes igual está asegurada" -dijo "Patch" el tío de Nick padre de Vixy

"Watashi no himago ga sugu ni kaifuku shinakereba, kare wa shinu ka, matawa kare no genzai no kōdō no tame ni dareka o hidoku kizutsukeru kanōsei ga arimasu" -dijo el abuelo Ryu (traducción: Si mi bisnieto no se recupera pronto podría llegar a morir, o dañar a alguien gravemente por su comportamiento actual)

"Ustedes tranquilos veré qué puedo hacer" -dijo "Patch" alejándose del grupo para ir con su sobrino nieto

"Hunter no parece buena idea" -le advirtió su hermano menor

"Sé lo que hago" -dijo poniéndose su nariz de payaso

"¿Hunter estás loco?" -dijo James al saber lo que Patch hará

Su hermano voltea a verlo sonriente- "ya sabes que soy el loco que cree que la risa lo cura todo" -aprieta su nariz haciéndola chillar

Patch se acerca a Víctor quien ni idea de que su tío abuelo estaba cerca suyo, el viejo zorro le da un par de toquecitos en su hombro llamando la atención del cachorro quien quita su rostro del cojín para ver a Patch.

"Hola sobrino" -dijo con una voz aguda y chillona como si hubiera aspirado helio- "estás muy triste, pero tu amado tío Patch está aquí para hacerte sentir mejor" -sacó un globo rojo alargado de su bolsillo y lo infla- "lo que voy a hacer será… algo especial para ti hijo" -moldea el globo dándole forma de espada- "y aquí tenemos una espadita, aquí tienes hijo ahora regálame una..." -no acabó porque Víctor apretó el globo con el ceño fruncido, reventándolo con sus garras- "amm… ok" -dijo con su voz normal y después vuelve a usar su voz de payaso- "contaré unos chistes entonces, llegan unos animales para el censo y preguntan al hombre su nombre y él dice "Adán", luego preguntan el nombre de su esposa y él responde "Eva", ellos se sorprenden y preguntan si de por casualidad la serpiente también vive ahí, a lo que responde "sí un momento, ¡SUEGRA la buscan!" JA"

Ese chiste hizo reír a todos, menos a Ryu y a Víctor; Ryu porque no habla español, y Víctor porque no tenía humor en ese momento, al contrario frunció el ceño por ese chiste.

"... Mmm público difícil, a ver hijo ¿Sabes qué pasa si tomas una foto con flash? Pues Superman se enoja"

El grupo volvió a reír por el chiste de Patch, Kumiko la madre de Nick le tradujo el chiste a su padre y él rió también, pero Víctor en lugar de reír puso una mirada de furia incluso enseñando sus colmillos que a pesar de su edad se veían afilados. Patch se asustó un poco, pero no se iba a rendir, contó un último chiste:

"Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson se van de campamento, instalan su tienda de campaña bajo las estrellas y se van a dormir. En medio de la noche, Holmes despierta a su amigo Watson y le dice "Watson, mira las estrellas y dime, ¿Qué ves?" A lo que responde "veo millones y millones de estrellas", y Holmes pregunta "¿Y qué deduces de esto?" Y Watson responde "bien, si hay millones de galaxias y aunque solo unas pocas de ellas tienen planetas, es muy posible que haya planetas como la Tierra allí afuera. Y si existiesen algunos planetas como la Tierra, también es posible que haya vida". Enojado, Holmes le responde "Watson, no seas idiota, significa que alguien nos ha robado la tienda de campaña""

Después de que la madre de Nick tradujera el chiste a su padre todos rieron a carcajadas, pero Víctor era otra historia, su rostro de furia se intensificó gruñendo como perro, y ya harto gruñó más fuerte como persona tomando bruscamente la nariz de payaso de Patch haciendo que chille muy fuerte y tora de ella tensando la banda elástica que mantiene la nariz en el rostro de su tío. La cámara enfoca la vista en 1ra persona de Patch viendo a su fúrico sobrino soltando la nariz y como resortera la nariz impacta oscureciendo la pantalla. Ya a vista normal la nariz impactó en el ojo de Patch.

"AAAHHHH ESTOY CIEGO, ESTOY CIEGO" -gritó caminando hacia atrás con la mano en el ojo Sin ver la mesita de la sala tras suyo, tropezando con ella y cayendo de espaldas al suelo

"PAPI" -Vixy fue a atenderlo y se lo llevó de ahí

Robin entra a la casa y los ve a todos mirando a Víctor y a Vixy llevarse a Patch con ellos mientras el cachorro hunde su cabeza en el cojín.

"¿Planean quedarse a verlo todo el día?" -preguntó Robin viéndolos con enojo y brazos cruzados

"Debes hablar con él Robin, apenas toca la comida, no habla, intente acercarme y por poco me lanza un zarpazo, rompió la tele de papá" -dijo Nick

Robin voltea a ver a Víctor, en verdad le dolía verlo así, tan apagado y deprimido. Víctor siempre fue un niño tan positivo, tan vivo, tan alegre, ahora estaba con la cara hundida en el cojín. Quiso darle tiempo haber si mejoraba, pero por lo que vio ahora sabe que el tiempo no curará eso, no sin ayuda. Suspiró con tristeza y los miró.

"De acuerdo, y les pido algo: no interfieran, no importa qué"

"Pero..." -iba a decir su madre

"No importa qué..." -dijo y se acerca a paso lento a donde está su hijo, colocándose frente a él de rodillas- "Víctor… Víctor… ¡Hijo!" -exclamó tratando de todo, al final, no hizo más que sujetar su mano suavemente para llamar su atención, pero él no hizo nada más que alzar la mirada, voltear a verlo, fruncir el ceño y entonces soltar un zarpazo, Robin al verlo venir se cubrió con el otro brazo, recibiendo el zarpazo con todo y las garras afiladas para su edad, el zorro adulto lo soltó y se apartó mirándose el brazo, jadeando un poco

Sus padres iban a interferir pero Robin los detuvo con la seña de "alto", ellos se detuvieron dudando de si ayudar o no, pero conocían a Robin y saben que él siempre tiene las cosas bajo control.

Le restó importancia a su herida; por lo que volteó, y cuando la vio este se quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía, simplemente no tenía palabras para lo que veía: el cachorro estaba llorando a mares; sollozaba con fuerza, y también tenía pequeños espasmos, se le veía furioso, rabioso (no literal), pero al mismo tiempo triste, no dijo nada; solamente se levantó apurado de ahí y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba escaleras arriba.

"¡Víctor!" -exclamó levantándose (estaba de rodillas) y yendo tras él seguido del resto de la familia

Subieron las escaleras entrando al pasillo del 2do piso, caminaron por el pasillo, un largo rastro de cosas rotas, hojas partidas a la mitad, colores rotos, todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero aun así, goteando algo de sangre, Robin caminó muy lentamente por el pasillo, deteniéndose al oír un estruendo en el cuarto de sus padres, deduciendo que Víctor se encontraba ahí dentro.

"Más le vale no tocar mi premio nobel" -se quejó James

"Papá..." -Robin viendo la puerta del cuarto

Vio como la puerta de la misma estaba a medio abrir y fácilmente se podía escuchar el como muchas cosas estaban siendo destruidas adentro, no tardó mucho en acercarse, y terminar de abrir la puerta para asomarse por el marco de la misma, viendo como Víctor estaba destrozando absolutamente todo.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo estaba destrozando, fotografías viejas, entre algunas cuantas cosas más, este no decía palabra alguna, solo se quedaba en su lugar, antes de entrar en silencio al cuarto, y fue entonces cuando se acercó a Víctor, él al escucharlo, volvió a arrojarse contra su padre, esta vez siendo más agresivo que hace un rato, con mordidas, rasguños, puñetazos e incluso patadas, el zorro adulto se protegía el rostro con los brazos, pero el resto de los golpes los recibió de lleno, Víctor parecía como si Doug le hubiese disparado con aulladores, Rohin empezaba a entender las actitudes de su hijo con más claridad… él estaba triste, molesto, furioso, y enrabiado, por el hecho… de que su madre se fue y que su padre le mintió desde que nació, a los pocos minutos, Víctor paró con lo que le hacía, para únicamente, dejarse caer gradualmente al suelo de rodillas, empezando a soltar bastantes lágrimas de dolor, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, que ahora además de las garras, tenía las palmas llenas de sangre, ahora si antes estaba sangrando bastante, ahora lo estaba haciendo más, pero al dolor le restó importancia, pues el dolor de Víctor era mucho pero miles de veces peor que el suyo, Robin se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, antes de agacharse frente a Víctor, y era cuando se acercó tomando la pose de loto, acercaba su mano a su hombro, manchando un poco de sangre su camiseta, pero el pequeño no reaccionó de forma negativa ahora, sino de forma dócil, levantó la mirada lentamente, sus ojos llorosos y rojos, sollozando, y moqueando un poco, con sus orejas apuntando directamente hacia atrás, mirándolo al rostro directamente, cruzando sus ojos con los suyos… antes de hablar.

"... Aquí estoy" -dijo para querer abrazarlo, pero Víctor frunce el ceño dándole la espalda- "Víctor..." -siente el ardor de las heridas antes causadas- "caray niño eso fue salvaje, tienes las garras muy afiladas"

"Hasta que me dices la verdad de algo" -dijo frío e indiferente

Robin se quitó su camisa para limpiar la sangre con ella quedándose con una camiseta blanca- "Víctor, sé que fue una horrible sorpresa la que descubriste, y necesitas que tu padre te saque adelante" -dijo para bajar la mirada- "... pero eso no va a pasar, porque tu padre es un zorro muy muy débil" -Víctor seguía sin hablarle- "hijo, lo que te hizo tu madre no tiene nombre, dejar a su hijo a su suerte sin importarle que muriera para después abandonarlo, y lo que yo te hice tampoco lo tiene, mentirte todos estos años, no tuve el valor de decirle a un inocente cachorro que su madre jamás quiso tenerlo y se fue con su hermanita que no conoce… lo siento"

"... Continúa" -fue todo lo que dijo sin verlo, pero con un tono menos amargo

"... Víctor sé que toda tu corta vida has enfrentado varias adversidades, has mostrado más coraje del que tengo derecho a esperar… y ahora tendrás que mostrar más" -puso su mano en la cabeza del cachorro- "sé que no es justo pero creeme, sé que puedes yo sé que si ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un Wilde, y te quiero hijo… me sorprendo cuando se trata de ti" -Víctor lentamente voltea la cabeza y la cintura para verlo de reojo- "y si te sirve te prometo que siempre estaré ahí, tal vez asustado y lleno de negación… pero estaré ahí"

Víctor se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Robin, con una mirada de tristeza que rompería el corazòn hasta del más frío y vil sujeto.

"¿Pero por qué no me quiso? ¿Qué tengo de malo yo?"

Una vez más rompió en llanto total, pero con una única diferencia, y era que Robin lo cargó de la cintura y abrazarlo después, acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho, tratando de reconfortarlo con un abrazo cariñoso, pero al mismo tiempo comprensivo, Víctor se lo tomó de manera pausada, tardó un poco, pero cuando reaccionó, fue que le devolvió el abrazo, claro, aun con algo de agresión, pero podría ser que esta vez de manera involuntaria, pues no solo lo abrazó, sino que también le enterró las garras en la piel, este sí sentía ardor ahora sentía dolor, poco a poco, los humos de Víctor se calmaron, tanto como la sangre en los brazos y heridas de Robin empezaban a secarse, pero también empezaban a dolerle todavía más.

"No lo sé hijo, tú no tienes nada de malo… es ella la que está mal, una madre debe amar a sus hijos, pero se lo pierde porque tú eres un niño maravilloso, y sé que de algún modo dejarás tu huella como todos" -hacía muecas y tenía expresiones variadas de dolor, cosa que al poco tiempo desapareció- "yo… siento decir que ella jamás volverá…de verdad, pero yo quiero esforzarme, quiero hacer hasta lo imposible, quiero hacerlo todo… quiero apoyarte siempre… ahora si que no puedo obligarte a eso, ya que no sería justo… pero lo único que te digo… es que jamas te hara falta tu padre… porque yo quiero estar ahí para ti… y voy a estarlo… quieras o no… porque te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, eres lo mejor que quería que me pasara

No respondió, no emite ruido alguno más que sus sollozos, parecía que no respondería pero, fue entonces cuando levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente para verlo, antes de darle un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso. Robin sonrió levemente y acurrucando a su hijo al abrazo. Víctor aún lloraba, pero dibujó una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa que conmovió al resto de la familia, ya a los abuelos no les importaba el desastre en su cuarto.

"... Quiero irme a casa" -dijo Víctor

"... Por supuesto campeón" -dijo Robin cargándolo y yéndose con él- "1ro iré con un doctor porque por Dios hijo fuiste salvaje"

"No hay problema yo te atiendo, por algo soy doctor" -dijo su padre llevándose a Robin a otro lugar

 **-En la actualidad**

"Víctor tardó un par de semanas en superarlo por completo, y Robin ha cumplido su promesa de amarlo y apoyarlo" -concluyó Nick- "a pesar de no recordar a su madre ni a su hermana él sigue adelante, y además mi ex cuñada se equivocó en algo, que Víctor no llegaría a nada. Víctor es un Wilde, otro miembro de la familia cuyos integrantes han logrado dejar su huella en la historia, a los 5 años le pidió a Robin un teclado, él hizo un trato con Víctor le dijo que se lo compraría si lograba aprender a tocar el piano, Víctor logró aprender y se volvió hábil con los dedos" -dijo Nick- "enserio, tiene 8 años y parece que toca mejor de Beethoven, Mozart y Spilzman juntos"

"Impresionante, ni idea de quién es el último que mencionaste, ¿Sabes papi? No recuerdo haberte pedido que me contaras la historia del chamaco" -dijo Finnick quejándose

Nick lo ve y frunce el ceño.

"Oye enano en 1ra Spilzman era un pianista polaco que tuvo que sobrevivir la 2da Guerra Mundial, y le hicieron una película" -aclaró- "en 2da ten más respeto, Víctor ni siquiera tiene 10 años y vivió un drama muy fuerte para un cachorro de su edad"

"Ay bla bla bla su madre no lo quiso hay cachorros que pasan por cosas peores y nadie dice nada, ¿Dónde está la justicia? Dime ¿Dónde? Esa zorra (sin albur) debió pudrirse en la cárcel pero seguro anda libre criando a su hija seguro que sedujo a un ricachón para casarse y saturar sus tarjetas de crédito y malcriando a la niña"

"La decisión fue de Robin, que cada 1 se quedara con 1 de los gemelos y no volvieran a verse, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo si la hubiera denunciado estaría en prisión" -contestó Nick- "y no hables de esa manera de la justicia porque existe"

"Tanto tú como la reparte multas viven en una fantasía, este es el mundo real, hay policías corruptos, gobiernos raciales, y no hay justicia"

"Finnick ya basta, no me hagas pegarte ese chupón con pegamento industrial" -dijo dándose vuelta para ver a Finnick caminando en reversa

"Tú vas a acabar bien golpeado Wilde"

"JA, ¿A poco me vas a golpear?"

"No, no te voy a golpear pero tampoco te voy a echar aguas" -dijo mirando tras los pies de Nick

"¿Aguas de qué...?" -preguntó pero se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano que no vio por caminar en reversa y se resbala chocando con alguien

"¡Quítate imbécil!" -se quejó el mamífero

Nick se reincorpora y voltea a verlo solo para sorprenderse al ver que era quien estaban buscando.

"... Django Chivs"

"Vete de aquí" -dijo frío y nada amistoso (su voz es la misma de Don Jeremías Wickles en Scooby Doo 2 Monstruos Sueltos)

Nick le hace señas a Finnick para que siga la corriente, él rueda los ojos con fastidio y solo se puso el chupón y pone la misma mirada inocente de cuando actúa.

"No sabe lo mucho que le alegra verlo, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es… es… _piensa en algo Nick, piensa en algo_ … es… Fox McCloud (XD)"

El viejo chivo soltó una pequeña risa de burla pero conservando su semblante frío- "que curioso como el del videojuego" -dijo serio

"Dígmelo a mi, y él es mi muchacho… Zack" -mintió Nick, no quería que Chivs los reconociera no por miedo a que le haga daño; tal vez un poco, sino porque si él resulta ser el fantasma y los ve ahí sepa que vienen por él

"¿Y a mi qué me importa?" -dijo el viejo gruñón- "déjenme solo estoy comiendo" -dijo tomando una nuez de un platón que tiene a su lado, la estrella contra la mesa para abrirla y se come lo de adentro

"Quiero que sepa que somos sus más fieles admiradores, enserio aquí entre nos mi hijo y yo somos aspirantes a criminales" -dijo susurrando lo último haciendo que Chivs los viera sorprendido y confundido a la vez- "... y yo… yo… yo… yo solo quería darle las gracias" -dijo Nick actuando- "su personaje de la momia del faraón nos… nos inspiró a mi hijo y a mi y queremos aprender del mejor" -dijo sonando orgulloso- "oiga, ¿De por casualidad en estos días o… años ha hecho algo horrible y horripilante?" -preguntó en tono de susurro con su mano abierta cerca de su hocico para que el ruido llegara a Chivs

Chivs se les quedó viendo sin saber que decir; pero, al fin habló- "... escucha muchacho, no acostumbro aconsejar a nadie, pero me das lástima, tu hijo tiene unas orejas que parecen antenas de televisión" -dijo y Finnick confundido se toca sus orejas revisándolas- "no quieren ser unos criminales no es correcto" -dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Nick, Chivs se acomoda para que vieran su cuerpo completo y se señala a sí mismo- "aquí no hay nada que admirar, quiero que la gente crea que soy malo, tal vez… porque sé que no puedo aceptarme tal y como soy" -su voz se oía deprimida

Nick se sintió un poco mal por el viejo Chivo- "supongo que lo que tuvo que pasar le sirvió como lección" -dijo

"Una que tuve que aprender por las malas si, y lo agradezco"

Nick sonrió levemente "... creo que usted también está agradecido con… el oficial Nick Wilde y la oficial Judy Hopps por… meterlo a la carcel" -dijo a punto de quitarse los lentes y la gorra para mostrar su rostro

"¡¿Estás demente?!" -gritó eufórico tomando un puñado de nueces y rompiendo las cáscaras cerrando el puño asustando a ambos zorros- "si vuelvo a ver a ese par de polizontes hijos de p**ra… ¡Les arrancaré los ojos del cráneo! ¡Y haré que se coman un ojo mientras se miran con el otro ojo!" -gritó haciendo que Finnick abriera mucho un ojo y después abriera mucho el otro ojo cuando mencionó los ojos y estrelló el puño contra las demás nueces riendo como un desquiciado

"... Adiós" -dijo Nick asustado y alejándose con Finnick y a una distancia segura le habla- "tenemos una pista enano, creo que el chivo es un loco de tiempo completo, bueno ya puedes quitarte eso"

Finnick frenético se quita el disfraz sin importarle si se rompía, porque si se rompía con cada rirón, pero al final se lo quitó quedándose con su ropa de C.A.

"Voy a quemar esto" -dijo yéndose de ahí

Nick niega con la cabeza- "ay quién le entiende… tengo hambre" -dijo y se fue a la barra

Nick tomó una bandeja de la pila y tomó una botella de jugo de durazno para después suspirar con pesadez, ya que tendría que ver a Volpina para conseguir de comer, pero se resignó y fue con ella quien recién atendió a Sofie Ocelot.

"Gracias señorita" -dijo la pequeña con un submarino en la bandeja, y un jugo de naranja

"De nada princesa, disfruta de tu almuerzo, y como me agradas..." -fue al refrigerador, lo abre y de ahí saca un cupcake de chocolate con trozos de galleta- "los hice yo misma" -se lo deja en la bandeja

"Rico, gracias" -se fue

"Ay los cachorros son tan adorables, como me gustaría tener los míos" -ve a Nick llegar- "y conozco al padre indicado, hola Nicky" -dijo con aire meloso

"Volpina, no compliquemos esto dame mi comida por favor"

"Vas directo al punto, me pregunto si así eres para otras cosas"

"¿Qué te dije?"

"Ok ok" -le sirve un submarino con un tipo de pan diferente- "es de pollo parmesano con pan de ajo, como te gusta" -se lo deja en la bandeja con un cupcake

"Pues no sé si sentirme agradecido o perturbado de que sepas cómo me gusta, y más que tostaras el pan"

"Se lo decías a mi madre" -dijo la vulpina hembra- "te veo otro día galán"

"Ajá si, claro" -él se aleja- "ay cada verano siempre fue tan largo, debería buscarse un novio, podría presentarle a mi hermano, es soltero y le gustan los cachorros eso sería bueno para Víctor"

Mientras Nick comía y Finnick hacía quién sabe qué cosa; Judy iba de regreso al campamento luego de intentar investigar al chamán, pero solo terminó oliendo a incienso y con un collar en su bolsillo. Se le veía frustrada por no haber conseguido ninguna evidencia de que ese yak sea el Fantasma del Bosque.

"Ni siquiera estoy a medio camino de descubrir quién está tras la gabardina" -dijo Judy yendo a la cabaña naranja para descansar un poco y seguir luego con el caso- "me voy a echar un sueñito corto y me reuniré con Nick para seguir con el caso"

Cuando estaba a metros de llegar a la cabaña naranja vio a Daniel Colmibáñez abriendo la puerta de la cabaña, por instinto ella se escondió detrás del poste donde se encuentra el altavoz que despierta a los campistas para asomarse y ver lo que planeaba el depredador. Daniel salió de ahí con la misma maleta que ella vio en su oficina cuando lo conoció, sospechosamente mirando a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie lo viera cosa que le pareció a Judy muy sospechosa. Daniel se fue de ahí asegurándose de que nadie lo veía y se encaminó al bosque perdiéndose ante la vista de Judy. Ella esperó unos 30seg a que Daniel estuviera muy alejado para seguirlo contándo los en su reloj de zanahoria que le regaló su hermano Aaron en su último cumpleaños.

"24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30… ok oficial Hopps a investigar" -sale de su escondite y sale corriendo a donde perdió de vista a Daniel

Judy entra corriendo al bosque sin estar concentrada en su alrededor, solo tenía en la mente encontrar a Daniel, pero no lo veía en ningún sitio lo cual era imposible en su opinión; ella lo vio irse hace más de 30seg no pudo haberse ido tan lejos. Se detuvo a procesar sus ideas para buscar a Daniel. Pero al sacar a Daniel de su mente se fijó que corrió hasta llegar a un punto muy espeso del bosque, tan espeso que apenas entraba la luz del sol entre las ramas de hojas tupidas en las copas de los grandes árboles.

"Ay no" -sacó su celular para llamar a Nick, pero vio que solo tenía 2% de batería- "responde Nick rápido" -1% de batería- "NICK" -la batería se agotó- "dulces galletas con queso… ok Judy tranquila te entrenaste duro con la policía"

Siguió avanzando buscando dónde poder salir memorizando cualquier detalle que le pueda servir, era su 1ra vez en la isla, no era sorpresa que se perdiera.

"Seguro Daniel ya se regresó a la cabaña, y yo estoy perdida"

Caminó por media hora buscando el camino al campamento, frente a ella había un matorral de arbustos y lo hace a un lado con las manos solo para poner una mirada de sorpresa y terror; frente a ella a unos 5m había una cabaña, se veía muy vieja y maltratada, como si nadie la hubiese habitado en años, la mugre le daba a la casa un tono negro. Judy vio esa cabaña sin decir nada, con la boca algo abierta y los ojos como platos.

" _No vayas a la cabaña negra... oculta en el bosque del lado sur de la isla_ " -oyó la voz del chamán en su cabeza, recordando lo que le dijo cuando lo conoció

Judy anduvo indecisa, pero sospechó que encontraría respuestas del caso ahí, así que se decidió a entrar, pero antes de dar su 1er paso una mano se colocó en su hombro. Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta solo para ver a Daniel quien la veía de forma seria, fría y neutra.

"... ¿Estás perdida C.A. Hopps?" -preguntó serio

"Ahh… pues… si me perdí" -mintió forzando una mirada inocente

Daniel notó eso, pero decidió ignorarlo y se fue alejando de ahí mientras Judy lo ve, él se da la vuelta y le hace una seña para que lo siga para dar la vuelta otra vez e irse. Judy miró de reojo la cabaña y sospechó, ¿Cómo supo Daniel dónde estaba? Y precisamente cuando encuentra la cabaña negra él aparece. No quería irse, pero tenía que… sino batallaría para volver, ya después volvería ya que sabe en qué punto de la isla se encuentra.

"HOPPS, ¿AHÍ TE VAS A QUEDAR?" -exclamó Daniel ya a una distancia larga

Judy vuelve en sí y decide seguir a Daniel de regreso al campamento.

 **-Al atardecer**

La trinidad se reunió en la cabaña del equipo verde a hablar de los resultados que obtuvieron de la investigación que hicieron.

"Investigué a Hugo White y francamente dudo que sea el Fantasma del Bosque" -dijo Nick- "me dijo que ha intentado conseguir firmas para ser propietario de la isla, pero que los niños que convenció han desaparecido, sospecho que fue el fantasma, en ese caso White no puede ser el culpable"

"Entonces quién puede ser... ¿Quién dijo que haría lo que fuese para evitar la compra de esta isla?" -dijo Finnick

"Ray Carner… aunque me inclino un poco en que el culpable es el consejero de mi cabaña"

"¿Daniel Colmibáñez?" -dijeron ambos vulpinos al unísono y Judy asiente

"Le perdí hace un par de horas en el bosque siguiéndolo, porque antes lo vi yendo al bosque de manera sospechosa cargando una maleta deportiva" -comentó Judy- "y mientras iba buscando la salida encontré una cabaña que el chamán me mencionó anteriormente, cuando iba a verla él apareció como si nada y me trajo al campamento, pero fue raro que al llegar él estuviera ahí"

"Si, muy sospechoso… alto ¿Dijiste una cabaña?" -Judy asiente- "podría ser una pista para resolver el caso, mañana le echaremos un ojo a ese lugar, por ahora se hace de noche"

 **-En la noche**

Todos los campistas y los adultos estaban rodeados en la fogata comiendo s'mores, donde Curtis; el caballo que molestó a Nick junto a sus amigos cuando eran niños, contaba una historia de terror.

"... Desde entonces todo aquel que vea la foto caerá bajo la maldición que lo matará lentamente" -terminó Curtis de contar la historia de Smiledog mirando el resultado de su historia, los niños y algunos adultos tenían miradas de susto

"Ay no podré dormir esta noche" -dijo Connie abrazando fuerte a Judy

"Ok ok campistas" -les habló el jefe Carner un poco asustado por la historia de Finnick- "ya casi llega la hora de dormir así que todos a sus cabañas ahora, mañana empieza el 1er evento de la olimpiada de campistas y deben estar bien descansados"

Los niños terminaron sus s'mores y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas con sus consejeros acompañándolos, después se fueron los demás adultos, bueno solo algunos... todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas para dormir. El grupo que molestó a Nick antes iba caminando tímidamente hacia Nick.

"... Hey Nick" -saludó amistosa y tímidamente Martín la marmota

Nick volteó a verlos, cambiando su expresión a una fría y neutra.

"Hola… Martín"

" _Sigue enojado con nosotros_ " -dijo Martín en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y sintiéndose más arrepentido, al igual que su grupo- "oye… fíjate que Jovian, Andrew y nosotros iremos a asaltar la cocina, ¿Se nos quieren unir?"

"¡¿Asaltar la cocina?!" -dijeron los zorros y la coneja al unísono

"Lo hacemos cada semana y el jefe y la cocinera ni cuenta se dan" -dijo Cebrián la cebra

"¿Se nos unen?" -preguntó Connor el ñu

"... Si bandalismo" -dijo Finnick apuntándose

"¿Y tú Nick?" -preguntó Hipólito el hipopótamo

"..." -Nick se les quedó viendo como juzgándolos- "¿Quieren entrar a propiedad privada a robar comida?" -dijo con tono frío- "... Ok" -dijo normal ahora

"¿Qué?" -dijo Judy sorprendida- "Nick ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Piensas que son vacaciones o qué piensas? Te recuerdo que estamos en un caso"

"Ay vamos Zanahorias será divertido"

"¿Divertido hacer bandalismo? Es ilegal" -dijo juzgando a su compañero

"¿Qué eres policía de la diversión?" -dijo Nick

"No, soy policía policía, y tú también lo eres Nick" -dijo Judy

"Vamos Zanahorias solo iremos a comer algo, ven"

"Paso"

"Bueno pues no vengas, te lo dije enano ella es una miedosa" -dijo poniendo énfasis en "miedosa"

Judy se dio vuelta de golpe viendo a su compañero con ambas manos en la cintura.

"¿Qué soy qué Wilde?" -preguntó enojada

"Una gallina, poc poc poc poc poc" -dijo imitando a una gallina haciendo reir a los demás

"¿Quién es gallina?"

"Tú eres gallina" -dijo Nick- "policía de las reglas, creo que alguien alguien rompió una regla cerca de la enfermería ¿Por qué no vas a ver?" -dijo señalando detrás suyo

"Admítelo Hopps no romperías ni una regla ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello" -dijo Finnick

"Yo no rompo las reglas, dudo que algún policía del cuartel lo haya hecho"

"¿Enserio? Cuando un criminal va a exceso de velocidad y van tras él también exceden la velocidad, ¿Eso no es romper la ley?"

"... Bueno, si pero..."

"Y cuando un policía ve una pelea callejera, si la cosa se pone fea tiene que incluirse, ¿Eso no es romper la ley?"

"Pues si pero no veo..."

"Además de un crimen, un tiroteo es peligroso para civiles, la policía debe también disparar y hay veces que dan a un civil, ¿Eso no es romper la ley?"

"Ahh, yo..."

"Y cuando..."

"YAAA" -gritó callando a Finnick- "ya entendí nosotros también rompemos la ley… ¿Saben qué? Ok, además no vamos a robar nada de valor"

"Bien, vamos a asaltar la cocina"

"Bien, a romper las reglas, ahora quiero romper las reglas vayamos a romper las estúpidas reglas" -dijo Judy y todos van a la cocina sin fijarse que alguien o algo los vigilaba desde los árboles, solo oyéndose sus leves jadeos

 **-Tras la cafetería**

Todos se ubicaron detrás de la cafetería donde había una puerta blindada con una ventana cuadrada en la parte superior que conecta con la cocina, Jovian y Ocelot se les habían unido hace pocos segundos.

"Bueno la puerta parece cerrada así que ni modo no podemos pasar" -dijo Judy queriendo evadir lo de asaltar la cocina

"Que raro, por lo general olvidan dejar el candado"

"Tal vez porque antes era la madre de Volpina la cocinera y ella es mayor suele olvidar las cosas" -dijo Jovian- "este año Volpina es la cocinera y ella es más viva"

"Ustedes relajados, algo se aprende cuando estuviste en prisión más de una vez" -dijo Finnick sacando una navaja de esas que si las doblas se vuelven una pinza de su bolsillo- "a ver tú el ñu, levántame"

Connor tomó a Finnick y lo cargó delante de la cerradura. Finnick vio su navaja buscando la herramienta necesaria para el trabajo y sacó una gansúa del mango, tomó el candado con una mano y con la otra metió la gansúa en el cerrojo moviendo la herramienta de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, en círculos, en diagonal hasta que el candado de abrió, Finnick lo quitó de la cerradura y lo dejó caer.

"Listo" -dijo soltándose de Connor y cayendo de pie al suelo

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" -preguntó Martín

"Solo... meto la gansúa y la hago bailar" -dijo guardando su navaja

"Oh la vieja gansúa bailarina" -dijo Connor

"Eso suena estúpido, y nadie le dice así"

Abren la puerta y entran alumbrando con la linterna dejando ver la amplia cocina de la cafetería.

"Vaya esto es grande, me sorprende que solo una vulpina trabaje aquí sin cansarse" -dijo Curtis

Mientras afuera en el bosque, en visión en 1ra persona se veía la figura de antes caminando entre los árboles, haciendo al lado varios arbustos yendo hacia la cafetería, más específico la parte trasera, donde en estos momentos se encuentran los adultos haciendo de las suyas.

"¡Asalto de cocina!" -gritó Finnick tomando una caja de salchichas de pavo del refri

"¡Oye Curtis pásame más papas con chile!" -gritó Martín arrojando una bolsa de plástico transparente vacía con polvos rojos y cacha otra llena de papas

Tomaban más cosas paseando con las linternas como única fuente de visión. Como dijeron empezaron a asaltar la cocina abriendo repisas, refrigeradores, etc…

"¡Oigan ¿Quién quiere masa de galleta?! Mis padres no me dejaban comer esto, pero al diablo ya soy un hombre" -dijo Nick tomando una cucharada de un bowl lleno de masa de galleta con chispas de chocolate y todos toman cucharas para comer del bowl, todos menos Judy que miraba a distancia, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de decepción que Nick notó- "oye Zanahorias ven la masa es deliciosa"

"No Nick, esto no es correcto esto es allanamiento y bandalismo"

"No me digas que ya rajaste" -dijo Finnick

"Tú no te metas" -le dijo y ve a Nick- "así no llegaremos a nada Nick, y más te vale parar o le diré a Bogo lo que haces"

"¿Ya de chismosa? No inventes Zanahorias ¿Dónde está tu lado divertido?"

"Nick no quiero hacerlo, Bogo podría arrestarte o despedirte, pero me das motivos para hacerlo" -dijo Judy

"Pues si no quieres hacerlo… entonces prueba estos bombones" -dijo tomando del refri una bandeja con bombones de chocolate

"... Esto se acabó" -dijo sacando su celular recién cargado

"Come" -dijo tomando un bombón y metiéndolo a su boca

Judy recibió eso y enojada iba a reclamarle, pero saboreó bien el dulce quedando con una mirada estática, dejando caer sus orejas… y su celular.

"¿Y qué opinas Zanahorias?" -preguntó Nick sin obtener respuesta- "¿Hopps? ¿Judy?"

Judy aún con esa mirada dobló lentamente las rodillas lentamente dando una lenta sentadilla y dio un salto derribando a Nick quien gritó de sorpresa. Judy comía rápidamente los bombones que quedaron encima de Nick, sin usar las manos.

"Jajaja ya Zanahorias soy muy cosquilludo jajajaja" -dijo Nick riendo por el contacto de su amiga e interés amoroso

Judy se los había comido todos, y tenía la boca llena de bombones- "mmm..." -tenía una mirada de boba saboreando los bombones que le dejaron las mejillas infladas- "ay pero que delicia" -dijo con la boca llena y se los traga- "jamás he comido chocolates"

"¿Jamás?" -dijo Nick sorprendido

"Mis papás siempre me decían varios de mis hermanos son alérgicos al chocolate… y no quisieron arriesgarse" -dijo y chupa los residuos de chocolate de sus dedos- "la pura vida" -dijo y el azucar le empieza a afectar, pataleando con gran velocidad como cuando creyeron perder la evidencia de los ahulladores hasta que Nick le mostró el estuche con el arma de Doug- "quiero más"

"WOOOO" -gritaron los demás

"Bienvenida al lado oscuro C.A. Hopps" -dijo Cebrián

Y así todos siquieron con el asalto a la cocina.

"¡¿Quién quiere ensalada de atún?!" -gritó Ocelot mostrando un bowl lleno de ensalada de atún con uvas y todos se le quedaron viendo- "... pues yo si quiero"

Judy aparece animada con 2 latas de crema batida- "¡Hey encontré crema batida!" -exlamó alegre

"¡Pues echa Zanahorias!" -dijo Nick arrodillándose y abriendo la boca

Judy riendo le echó crema de ambas latas a la boca. Pero de forma sorpresiva la luz se enciende de golpe y oyen un "ejem" femenino viniendo de la cafetería y todos voltearon solo para ver asustados a Volpina Fox mirándolos seria a todos.

"La verdad esperé más de ustedes" -dijo Volpina caminando hacia ellos

Ellos intentaban decir algo para defenderse.

"Si van a asaltar mi cocina..." -dijo acercandose a 1 de los refrigeradores, lo abre y saca unas papas- "¿Por qué no preparan papas asadas?" -dijo sonriente

Los intrusos gritaron de emoción y sacan los ingredientes junto con Volpina, mientras afuera la figura oculta en el bosque antes mencionado estaba a pocos metros de la entrada trasera de la cocina y jadeaba más.

 **-10min después**

Los adultos estaban disfrutando de las papas que Volpina preparó con mantequilla, sal y queso.

"Tengo que admitirlo Volpina, eres molesta pero tienes manos de ángel" -dijo Nick

"Te aceptaré el halago Nicky" -dijo ella pestañeando rápido y coqueta

"Solo mi mamá y Mr. Big me dicen Nicky" -dijo él

"Jaja, eres gracioso C.A. Wilde" -dijo Ocelot- "entonces estuviste en este campamento de niño"

"Si, fui de los 1os depredadores que entraron" -responde Nick

"Yo de los 2os"

"Ah sí, te recuerdo, Andrew Thomas Ocelot, leopardo pero te adoptó una familia de Ocelotes, eras del equipo púrpura y yo del verde"

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde" -dijo riendo- "si te recuerdo, tú y yo competimos en un evento; más bien nuestros respectivos equipos en la olimpiada, el evento de fútbol americano"

"Jaja si lo recuerdo, ustedes ganaron por un punto"

"Jeje si, ganamos la olimpiada ese año; pero, a diferencia de algunos de los verdes, tú no nos guardaste rencor"

"A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, claro que sé perder" -dijo cantando lo último

"Jejeje" -rió divertido el leopardo- "si unos amigos y yo te invitamos algo de la pizza y el pastel que se nos dio por la victoria"

"Delicioso pastel, si me caíste bien, pero 2 años después no fuiste al campamento por alguna razón"

"Ah sí… me rompí una pierna, si… me perdí el verano ese año, y los demás, mis padres ya se empezaban a preocupar así que dejaron de llevarme"

"Que mal, lo siento"

"Está bien, traje a mi hija para mostrarle lo mucho que me divertí en el campamento y que seguro ella también se divertirá" -dijo dándole un trago a una botella de jugo

"Seguro lo hará Manchas, seguro lo hará"

"¿Manchas? Así me decían cuando era campista jaja, hace tiempo que no me dicen así"

"Pues acostúmbrate, me gusta ponerles apodos a mis amigos" -dijo y voltea a ver a los demás, para detenerse en Jovian, quien tenía la mirada baja y triste, y ni siquiera ha tocado su papa- "oye lémur, ¿Qué tienes? No has comido tu papa"

"... A Riko le gustaban las papas"

Nick comprendió, Jovian aún estaba dolido por Riko, y no lo culpa, después de la historia que le contó no es de extrañarse que siga triste por su pareja. Puso la mano en su hombro.

"Dios no juzga, mientras no hayas sido malo puedes ir al cielo, y allá está Riko esperando a verte de nuevo" -Jovian le sonríe levemente- "ya llegará tu hora"

Jovian asiente con la mirada baja- "a todos nos llega la hora siempre" -dijo alzando la mirada y se asusta

"... ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" -dijo Nick confundido

"EL FANTASMA DEL BOSQUE" -gritó Jovian asustado apuntando a la puerta

Todos voltean a la puerta para ver una silueta tras la ventana, la figura con su puño cerrado rompió la ventana de la puerta trasera. Todos se ponen de pie rápidamente tomando como armas lo 1ro que encontraron: Nick un rodillo, Finnick un ablandador de carne (tiene forma de martillo hecho de madera o metal, el mazo tiene forma cúbica y tiene picos de ambos lados para ablandar la carne con cada golpe) de metal, Judy un tenedor largo de 2 picos, Jovian un cucharón para sopa, Martín un cuchillo cebollero, Curtis una sartén, Connor una botella de jugo y golpea la base contra una mesa dejando afilados picos de vidrio pero derramando el jugo en el piso y la mesa, Cebrián una escoba, Hipólito otra sartén y Ocelot un encendedor de cocina (esos que parecen varitas) y una tapa de olla como escudo. En cambio Volpina no parecía asustada.

"Tranquilos amigos, la puerta está cerrada con llave no hay forma de que pueda abrirla"

Pero como en varias series o películas que cuando un personaje dice algo y de inmediato pasa lo contrario, ellos vieron una navaja curva como aleta de tiburón entrar en el pequeño hueco de la puerta cerrada y de un tirón cortó la cerradura se partió en 2. El fantasma sacó la navaja y abre la puerta de una navaja dejando ver su figura completa que visto a la luz era de físico delgado, y no tan alto, más que Nick pero menos que un lobo, usaba botas para que no se vieran sus patas y unos guantes que no dejaban ver sus dedos; armado con una guadaña que fue con la que abrió la puerta, el mango de la guadaña está dividida en 2 mitades, unidas por una pieza circular para doblar el mango y estirarlo, ambas mitades del mango tienen 3 partes de vendas enrolladas en ambos extremos y en el medio, la mitad de arriba tiene clavadas y atadas con vendas 3 varas en forma triangular pegada al mando dese una de las puntas y en otra la hoja de la guadaña que se veía vieja, la parte afilada de la hoja tiene al comiendo un hueco casi circular y en la parte de en medio un leve hueco como la 4ta parte de un círculo (para los que no entendieron la descripción la guadaña tiene el mismo diseño de la burial blade del juego Bloodborne).

"Nunca ha usado una guadaña" -dijo Jovian extrañado

"Tal vez ya se cansó del guante con navajas" -dijo Connor

"Es nuestra oportunidad, si lo atrapamos ya todo habrá acabado" -dijo Nick y arroja el rodillo hacia él

El fantasma vio llegar el rodillo y con buenos reflejos se inclinó un poco al lado girando su cabeza al lado contrario, viendo el rodillo pasar volando a su lado. Se irguió y tomó la guadaña con ambas manos, girando su cintura y golpeando el switch de la luz con la punta de la hoja dañando los fusibles, apagando por completo la cafetería, dejando todo en penumbras.

"¡Apagó la luz!" -gritó Nick

Encendieron sus linternas alumbrando todos a la puerta blindada, pero el fantasma había desaparecido.

"Se fue… ESPALDAS CON ESPALDAS RÁPIDO" -gritó Judy

Todos se dieron la espalda entre ellos y se juntaron formando un círculo alumbrando a los diferentes puntos que brindaban sus vistas periféricas.

"Puede estar en cualquier parte de la cocina… estén alertas, ojos en todas partes, esperen lo inesperado" -dijo ella en posición de guardia

"Ya quiero ver la mirada en el rostro de Bogo apenas sepa que resolvimos en una noche, un caso que lleva 5 años" -dijo Nick armado con otra sartén

"Sshhh, silencio" -dijo Ocelot silenciando a los 2 policías- "¿Oyen eso?"

Judy y Nick concentraron su audición, los demás lo hicieron esperando oír cualquier cosa, pero no oían nada, un silencio total, lo único que oían eran sus respiraciones.

"No oigo nada" -susurró Nick

"Exacto, un silencio casi sepulcral, la calma antes de la tormenta" -dijo Ocelot

Los demás se pusieron más alertas al oír eso, la mayoría de ellos son presas así que saben que cuando hay silencio total nada es bueno, significa que hay un peligro inminente. Judy agudizó su audición para escuchar cualquier pista, las irguió y mueve a todos lados como radares, las mueve sin recibir ni una señal y las bajó para escuchar una señal muy baja, eso la confundió así que alzó las orejas otra vez oyendo otro ruido pequeño, pero al erguirlas no oye nada, así que las bajó lentamente y al tenerlas en pose horizontal oyó unos débiles jadeos que la pusieron alerta.

"ESTÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS" -gritó exaltada

Todos se dieron la vuelta 180° y miraron arriba para ver caer del techo al fantasma, Ocelot iba a usar el encendedor, pero el fantasma lo golpeó con la parte baja del mango varias veces en ambas mejillas aturdiéndolo un poco, luego se arrodilla girando con su guadaña chocando con las piernas de Ocelot haciendo que se tropiece y cae de espaldas. Hipólito corre gritando para golpearlo, pero el fantasma se hace a un lado y lo empuja con su guadaña haciendo que se estrelle contra la mesa, ruede sobre ella y caiga al otro lado de ella. Finnick corre también pero sin gritar, esperando tomarlo por sorpresa, pero el fantasma mueve su guadaña golpeándolo con la parte baja como jugador de golf mandándolo a volar hacia el comedor. Cebrián y Curtis decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo corriendo a él, pero el fantasma usó sus reflejos para dar un salto hacia atrás provocando que ambos equinos choquen entre sí y caigan al suelo adoloridos, el fantasma volteó a ver a Martín quien también corre a atacar, a él solo le dio una patada como balón de soccer en el mentón mandándolo a volar 2m y cae noqueado. Solo quedaban Volpina, Jovian, Judy y Nick.

"Volpina, vete nosotros nos encargamos" -dijo Judy

"Tonterías esta es mi cocina y nadie invade mi cocina"

"Nosotros lo hicimos" -dijo Nick

"A ustedes se los dejo pasar, pero no a un asesino" -dijo tomando un cucharón para helado y el ablandador de carne que tenía Finnick el cual soltó cuando el fantasma lo mandó a volar

Vixy arrojó el cucharón, el fantasma evade eso inclinándose a un lado, pero Volpina esperó eso y arrojó el martillo a su cabeza recibiendo de lleno el golpe causando que se queje del dolor, retroceda unos pasos y se resbale con la papa que Jovian no comió y dejó en el suelo cuando el fantasma apareció.

"WOOOAAAA" -gritó resbalando, quedando en el aire por 1seg y cae de espalda- "AAAUUCH" -suelta su guadaña por el impacto

"A los fantasmas no les duele nada" -dijo Jovian confundido

"Es porque no es un fantasma" -dijo Judy

El fantasma se levanta batallando por el dolor, los que derribó se reincorporan, y Finnick regresa a la cocina y lo ven distraído, aprovechan para echarle montón y golpearlo con lo que tenían, y el fantasma gritaba y se quejaba por el dolor.

"AUCH, AUCH NO ESPEREN ESPEREN NO SOY UN FANTASMA NO SOY UN FANTASMA" -gritó intentando empujar a sus agresores- "SOY YO ESPEREN SOY YO"

Todos se detienen al oír su voz.

"... Esa voz la conozco" -dijo Ocelot, luego frunce el ceño tomando el sombrero de su gabardina y se lo quita

Todos miran sorprendidos al ver quién era:

"¿DJANGO CHIVS?"

En efecto, el ex convicto del cual Nick y Judy sospecharon al principio, Chivs era el fantasma.

"Wow, este es el clásico momento Scooby Doo" -dijo Nick con ironía

Nick y Judy lo llevaron detenido luego de restregarle su victoria a Bogo, después disfrutaron del verano donde Nick al fin le confesó sus sentimientos a Judy y ella le correspondió iniciando su relación. A Finnick se le cumplieron sus demandas y salió de prisión. El equipo de Nick ganó la olimpiada y todos vivieron felices por siempre.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Nah XD, no se crean. Tal vez a algunos no los engañé, pero igual quise hacerlo jaja. Que siga el fic.**

* * *

"De modo que tú eres el fantasma del bosque, pues te atrapamos chico" -dijo Nick

"Quedas bajo arresto por asesinato y secuestro, tienes el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienes el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puedes pagar un abogado, se te asignará uno de oficio ¿Te han quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?" -dijo Judy recitando los derechos Miranda

"No soy el fantasma que buscan" -dijo Chivs

"¡¿Qué?!" -dijeron todos a la vez

"No soy el fantasma del bosque"

"Pero, el disfraz, e ibas a matarnos con esa guadaña" -dijo Nick

"Es falsa la hoja, mira" -dijo tomando la guadaña y ataca a Nick golpeando la hoja contra su pecho y la hoja se parte en 2 revelando que era de hulespuma- "usé la real para abrir la puerta, pero la cambié por una hoja falsa"

"¿Por qué?" -dijo Judy con el ceño fruncido

"Quería hacerles una broma a ustedes 2" -dijo señalando a ambos policías- "los vi llegar en su 1er día a esta isla"

"Dijiste que si nos veías de nuevo, nos arrancarías los ojos del cráneo, y harías que nos comamos un ojo mientras nos miramos con el otro ojo"

"Fue una broma, ya sabía que eras tú, y que el elefantito era tu amigo zorro"

"No es mi amigo" -dijo Finnick de brazos cruzados

"En fin, con las preguntas que me hiciste supuse que venían por lo del fantasma del bosque así que quise bromear con ustedes… pero le salió el tiro por la culata" -dijo recordando la golpiza que le dieron hace unos segundos, de la cual aún sentía el dolor- "yo ya me reformé, además empecé a trabajar en este campamento hace meses" -se pone de pie pero con el dolor fue difícil- "aaaayyyyy" -se quejó, pero se puso de pie- "ay, bueno mejor me voy a mi cabaña"

"¿Entonces no eres el asesino?" -preguntó Finnick

Se da la vuelta para verlos con una mirada seria- "no… pero… sí sé quién es" -dijo

Todos se sorprendieron, pero los más sorprendidos eran Nick y Judy.

"¡¿Enserio?!" -exclamaron todos

"Si… como encargado de mantenimiento siempre debo andar de un lado para el otro en este campamento" -dijo Chivs- "y en 1 de mis paseos encontré algo… vi al fantasma real antes de haber matado a Riko, y ahí pude ver quién era el que estaba tras la máscara del fantasma" -dijo él y todos se quedan atentos esperando la respuesta de Chivs- "escúchenme bien, el asesino es..." -pero Chivs no sabía que lo último que vería antes de morir sería los rostros ansiosos de los que lo rodeaban, para después 2 cuchillas salieran de sus ojos y clavándose en ellas… esas navajas le arrancaron los ojos del cráneo

Los demás gritaron del susto cuando vieron tal escena, y alumbraron con sus linternas para ver al fantasma del bosque real, que físicamente era más alto que Chivs, las navajas salieron de la cabeza de Chivs, cuando las arrastró fuera de su cabeza los ojos se deslizaron y cayeron al suelo. Cuando el fantasma las sacó por completo el cuerpo muerto de Chivs cayó al suelo de espalda con los ojos cerrados, lagrimeando sangre y el hocico levemente abierto. Miraron perturbados el cuerpo, cerca de él estaban los pies del fantasma también cubierto por botas que daban media vuelta y se movían paso a paso a la puerta. Alzaron la mirada para ver al fantasma salir por la puerta a paso lento.

"QUE NO ESCAPE" -gritó Judy y fueron todos tras él quien lo veían adentrarse en el bosque- "ALTO, DETENTE ESTÁS BAJO ARRESTO" -dijo corriendo hacia él

"HOPPS" -gritó Nick corriendo tras de ella

Judy se adentra en el bosque siguiendo al fantasma acercándose poco a poco a él.

"Ya te tengo" -dijo ella sonriendo con confianza

Pero a pocos metros ella se tropezó con una piedra que no vio por la prisa y la oscuridad, arrastrando su cara contra la tierra, puso las palmas en el suelo y haciendo una lagartija levanta su cabeza con el rostro lleno de tierra y tosiendo.

"Cof cof, ay hacemos nuestras casas bajo tierra pero no podemos probarla, wacala" -dijo sacando su lengua llena de tierra

"Judy" -Nick se le acercó y fue a atenderla- "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó preocupado

"Si, solo comí tierra, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Atrapa al fantasma" -dijo señalando a donde se fue

Nick voltea a donde Judy señaló, pero no había nadie- "no hay nada" -dijo

Judy miró y en efecto, no había nada, ni una señal de vida, solo árboles.

"Imposible me tropecé hace unos segundos no pudo haber desaparecido"

"Y menos a ese paso lento en el que iba" -dijo Nick- "a menos que se haya trepado en los árboles" -dijo y ambos miran arriba alumbrando con sus linternas a las copas de los grandes árboles, pero tampoco había nada- "se escapó"

Los demás esperaban en la entrada del bosque donde se quedaron a esperar a los 2 policías. Ambos llegaron caminando lento y frustrados.

"Debo suponer que no lo atraparon" -dijo Ocelot

"Ni por poquito" -dijo Nick

"Diablos se volvió a escapar" -se quejó Martín

Daniel llega corriendo segundos después.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? Estaba en la enfermería y oí gritos"

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, más confundidos que sorprendidos.

"Los gritos fueron fueron hace unos minutos ¿Y apenas llegas?" -preguntó Judy sospechando

"Les dije que estaba en el baño, eso no desaparece cuando quieres" -dijo Daniel sonando serio- "¿Qué pasó?"

"El asesino, mató a Chivs" -dijo Jovian

Daniel se sorprendió por esa respuesta y entró corriendo a la cocina y ahí estaba el cuerpo con 2 charcos de sangre a los lados de su cabeza. Judy lo ve sospechando de sus actos.

"¿No les parece raro?" -dijo llamando la atención de los demás- "el fantasma desapareció y luego él aparece, muy raro… hay que vigilarlo"

"Quien sabe Zanahorias, tal vez diga la verdad"

"Hay que averiguarlo" -dijo sacando su celular, a sus notas donde tenía la lista de sospechosos borrando el nombre de Chivs

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Siguiente cap: capítulo 7: la olimpiada**


End file.
